La verdadera historia de Tomoyo
by Pily-chan
Summary: Tomoyo descubrirá la verdad de su pasado y su relación con las cartas Clow, la cual incluye a Eriol. Después de arduas batallas para proteger su amor, Eriol y Tomoyo obtienen su recompensa. Lean y conozcan esta historia de amor TERMINADA
1. Un desconocido bastante familiar

Capitulo 1. Un desconocido bastante familiar.

La blanca nieve cubría casi en su totalidad las calles de la ciudad de Tomoeda dándole un hermoso toque; a ella le encantaba ver el paisaje invernal. Tomoyo Daidouji caminaba hacia la Universidad que había en dicha ciudad; ésta no era muy grande ni muy conocida, pero era sumamente feliz allí, pues llevaba un año estudiando Diseño de Modas, y era una pieza fundamental del coro universitario. En sus tiempos libres tomaba clases de cocina en la misma Universidad, además de practicar modelaje en una empresa bastante conocida en Japón. Su afición por las cámaras de video aun seguía en pie, sin embargo, por las múltiples ocupaciones que tenía, rara vez le daba tiempo de hacer buenos filmes.

Su apariencia había cambiado bastante durante esos años. Ya no tenía esa infantil figura propia de los diez años de aquel entonces. Su cuerpo se había desarrollado y ahora era una hermosa joven, esbelta, con facciones finas y bellas. Toda la dulzura que manifestaba de niña ahora estaba guardada en sus hermosos y grandes ojos azules, que era lo más bello de su persona. En cuanto a su cabellera, ésta no había cambiado, pues la seguía llevando larga y perfectamente cuidada, resaltando así su color negro, sumamente contrastante con su piel blanca.

Sus amigos estudiaban en la misma Universidad. Su mejor amiga, Sakura Kinomoto, se había vuelto una joven hermosa, bastante parecida en facciones a su difunta madre Nadeshiko, su cabello ahora era bastante largo y éste enmarcaba su fino rostro. Sakura quería ser arqueóloga, como su padre y estudiaba con ahínco para lograrlo. Era la capitana del equipo de porristas de la Universidad; además de ser la persona más feliz del mundo desde que su amado Shaoran Lee había vuelto a Japón. Él estudiaba economía y finanzas allí mismo, y cabe decir que era muy bueno para eso.

El joven chino también había cambiado al paso de los años. Ahora era bastante alto, y con un físico formidable, debido a los arduos entrenamientos que practicaba de artes marciales. Sus cabellos castaños seguían iguales y su aspecto huraño y antipático no era muy diferente al que mostraba de niño, aunque sí había mejorado en su trato para con las demás personas, gracias a que el amor que le profesaba a Sakura lo había hecho un poco más suave en cuanto a su carácter.

Hacia tres años que él había regresado de su natal Hong-Kong, sus estudios de primaria y secundaria los hizo allá mientras arreglaba los asuntos familiares que le correspondían al ser el líder de su clan. La preparatoria la estudió a lado de sus amigos japoneses... Al lado de su adorada Sakura.

El reencuentro entre esta maravillosa pareja fue conmovedor. Él había planeado todo de tal forma que Sakura no sospechara nada. Se había inscrito a la preparatoria Seiyo (antigua escuela de Touya y Yukito) y también había arreglado sus trámites para vivir intemporalmente en Japón, consiguiendo lo necesario para su estancia allí.

El primer día de clases Tomoyo y Sakura habían asistido a su nueva preparatoria con la natural expectación de cómo sería su vida ahora que iniciaban esa etapa. Nada raro ocurrió camino a la escuela, pues Shaoran escondió su presencia para no delatarse antes de tiempo.

Cuando las clases habían dado inicio, la profesora que daría la primera hora les pidió que diesen una pequeña descripción de su persona, de lo que les gustaba y de qué escuela venían... Entre las primeras había sido Tomoyo, luego Sakura, y cuando siguió el turno de él, la linda maestra de cartas se quedó perpleja... La profesora, sorprendida ante la llegada de un extranjero, le preguntó que por qué había decidido regresar a Japón después de tantos años, a lo que él respondió con su mirada fija en Sakura:

Porque mi corazón perteneció a Japón desde la primera vez que vine, una persona muy especial se quedó con él; además, yo llevaba conmigo el de esa personita y tenía que ser devuelto a su dueña, para que a su vez, ella me devuelva el mío...

Todas las chicas suspiraron ante estas palabras y ante la bella sonrisa del joven, incluyendo a la profesora. Cuando tomó asiento Sakura no le quitaba los ojos de encima, los cuales estaban llenos de lágrimas que amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento.

Cuando la hora del receso llegó, ninguno de los dos sabía que hacer, se quedaron en el salón de clases mirándose fijamente y después de unos minutos sus manos se encontraron, para después unirse en un abrazo que había sido planeado desde hacía muchos años atrás, cuando tras convertir la carta "vacío" en "esperanza", él, pese a que no quería, tuvo que volver a su país. Poco a poco, y con timidez, sus labios se encontraron hasta fundirse en un beso que maravilló a ambos, que se tatuaba en sus almas como algo sagrado... ¡Su primer beso!

Sin que ellos lo supiera, alguien desde la puerta y con mucho sigilo para no interrumpirlos, los filmaba y sonreía satisfecha de haber llevado su cámara a la escuela...

Este video se llamará 'Un sueño hecho realidad... El reencuentro de dos enamorados.'

Ante este recuerdo, la joven de largos cabellos negros, sonrió... Ese había sido el mejor día de su vida... No, quizás el segundo... El mejor había sido cuando...

¡Buenos días, señorita Daidouji!

...Cuando "él" había vuelto.

Un alto y muy apuesto joven que usaba anteojos, con un envidiable físico, cabello negro-azulado, educado y con gentiles modales, aparentemente de la misma edad que ella, la saludaba, sacándola de sus pensamientos, pero trayéndola a una bella realidad.

Buenos días, Hiragizawa... ¿cómo estás?

Maravillosamente bien... ¿y tú? -la saludó con una de las sonrisas que a ella le fascinaban.

Supongo que no tan bien como tú... ¿Se puede saber a qué se debe tanta alegría?

Por supuesto... Como sabes llevo poco más de un año viviendo en tu país, he vuelto a ver a las personas que me importan; estudio la Universidad con ustedes, aunque en diferentes facultades; veo que mis amigos son felices y... -guardó silencio.

¿Y?

Creo que lo último me lo reservaré.

Aunque no me digas de qué se trata, me doy una idea... Tienes una mirada bastante especial, conozco dos personas que tienen ese mismo brillo en los ojos...

Sigues siendo una excelente observadora, Daidouji... Desde pequeña tienes esa cualidad, pero debo decirte que yo conozco a tres personas con ese brillo.

¿Ah sí? Puedo deducir que los dos primeros son los mismos en los que yo pensaba, Sakura y Shaoran no podrían ocultar sus sentimientos... ¿Pero, quién es la tercera?

Es parte de mi último motivo por estar feliz, así que por ahora no podré decírtelo, pero a su debido tiempo lo sabrás, querida Daidouji.

Como toda respuesta ella sonrió de la forma que a todos sus amigos les agradaba y Eriol Hiragizawa no era la excepción, de hecho, en él surtía un efecto diferente esa maternal y cautivadora sonrisa...

¿Cómo te ha ido en tu carrera, Hiragizawa? Es bastante difícil estudiar Relaciones Internacionales junto con Administración de Empresas.

Un poco, no lo niego, pero en realidad me agrada lo que estudio, además de que es necesario. Mi padre me ha advertido que en algunos años tomaré el mando de su compañía y la principal condición que me impuso para dejar Inglaterra y venir a vivir a Japón con Nakuru y Spi era la de prepararme para mi próxima responsabilidad. Pero sé que no soy el único que tiene ese problema... La empresa de tu madre requerirá de un sucesor en algún momento, y al igual que yo, eres hija única...

Sí, lo sé, ese es uno de los mayores problemas que tengo... Manejar una empresa no es el anhelo de mi vida, como parece ser tu caso... Yo solo quiero viajar por el mundo modelando y mostrando mis diseños, quisiera cantar y algún día tener un hogar tranquilo...

Yo también deseo un hogar tranquilo, pero aunque quisiera, no puedo evadir la responsabilidad que tengo con mis padres.

Tienes razón, y sé que yo tampoco podré evadir la mía eternamente... Pero dejemos ese tema a un lado, dime... ¿Vas a permanecer mucho tiempo aquí?

Lo necesario...

¿Y eso cuánto es?

Si es necesario que me quede para siempre, así lo haré.

¿Y en función de qué tomarás esa decisión?

No es de qué, querida Daidouji, es de quien...

Cuando estuvo a punto de preguntarle si ya había encontrado a ese "quien", un saludo a gritos desde el otro lado de la calle los interrumpió:

¡Tomoyo, Eriol... Hola!

¡Es Sakura! -musitó Tomoyo.

Y Shaoran. -agregó Eriol.

¡Buenos días Tomoyo, Eriol! -dijo Shaoran bastante animado.

Hola, pequeña Sakura¿cómo estás Shaoran?

Hola. Me sorprende verlos tan temprano, por lo regular a esta hora Sakura esta saliendo de su casa... -dijo Tomoyo algo asombrada.

Bueno, es que hoy le pedí de favor a mi papá, a Kero y a mi hermano que me despertaran muy temprano para que Shaoran no tuviera que esperarme, otra vez.

¡Qué bien!

Por cierto, Daidouji... ¿Irás a practicar a mi casa esta tarde? -preguntó Eriol mientras caminaban hacia el Campus Universitario.

Sí, hoy no tengo nada más que hacer... Discúlpame por no haber ido ayer, pero no podía cancelar esa sesión de fotografías.

No te preocupes, asunto olvidado. Además, a Spi y a Nakuru les encanta escucharte cantar, dicen que llenas de alegría la casa.

A mi también me agrada tenerlos como público.

Eriol, Tomoyo... ¿les puedo hacer una pregunta?

Claro, Sakura -respondieron los aludidos al unísono, lo cual los hizo sonreír.

¿Por qué siguen llamándose por sus apellidos? Llevamos bastante tiempo siendo amigos, incluso Shaoran los llama por sus nombres...

¿No sería incómodo para ti, querida Daidouji?

De ninguna forma. ¿Y para ti?

En lo absoluto.

Bien, Eriol, desde hoy te llamaré así.

Gracias, pequeña Tomoyo. Por cierto, también quiero agradecerte por el CD de música clásica, los chocolates y el libro que me regalaste el Día de San Valentín.

No fue nada, no lo agradezcas. Además, a mí también me gustaron mucho los chocolates y la cajita musical que me obsequiaste.

Me alegra, aunque debo darle parte del crédito a Nakuru, pues ella fue quien me aconsejó para regalarte esa caja.

Tiene muy buen gusto y si es posible, hoy en la tarde le llevaré algo en agradecimiento.

No es necesario que te molestes, pero si quieres hacerlo, adelante.

Su viaje juntos llegaba hasta el patio del campus, pues de allí cada quien tomaba diferentes caminos: Tomoyo se dirigiría al edificio de Diseño, Eriol al de Administración, Sakura a Arqueología y Shaoran a Economía.

Esa mañana había sido bastante buena para Tomoyo, pues gracias a su amiga Sakura ahora ella podría llamarle por su nombre a Eriol. Desde hacía algún tiempo ella había pensado en pedirle a él que lo hicieran, pero no se atrevía, pues temía que a Eriol no le agradara la idea. Ante esto mostraba una alegre sonrisa.

Al llegar a la entrada de su salón un misterioso joven la esperaba. Ella nunca lo había visto, pero por alguna razón le resultaba sumamente familiar. Vestía una elegante camisa blanca, pulcramente planchada, una gabardina negra larga hasta los tobillos y sus pantalones eran del mismo color que ésta. El cabello era rubio y estaba echado hacia atrás, su tez era muy blanca, del mismo color que la de Tomoyo o la de Eriol. Sus ojos eran hermosos y de color verde claro. Era tan alto como Shaoran o Eriol y muy atractivo.

Buenos días, Catherine...

¿Perdón?

¿Ya no me recuerdas?

Disculpe, pero debo entrar a mi clase...

Yo también estudiaré aquí, contigo...

¿De verdad? Es curioso, nunca antes lo había visto.

Hoy será mi primer día de clases...

Qué bien... -respondió. Por alguna extraña razón este hombre la hacia sentirse incómoda, como si le recordase algo, pero no sabía que-. Con permiso.

El joven sonrió mientras veía entrar a Tomoyo al aula y entró detrás de ella... En ese mismo instante Eriol percibió una presencia que le parecía familiar, pero no lograba definir de quien era. Por medio de su teléfono celular se comunicó con Sakura, pero ella le respondió que no había percibido nada. Lo mismo ocurrió cuando habló con Shaoran, así que pensó que sólo era una confusión.

Las clases para todos fueron perfectamente normales, excepto para Tomoyo, pues el chico nuevo no le quitaba los ojos de encima, o al menos eso era lo que le parecía, ya que sentía su mirada todo el tiempo, aun cuando éste estuvo rodeado durante los pequeños recesos por las chicas de su clase. A la hora de la salida, el chico hábilmente se escabulló para que no lo siguieran y alcanzó a Tomoyo en la planta baja del edificio.

Así que esta vez tu nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji. -dijo cuando estuvo a su lado.

Sí, pero ¿a qué se refiere con "esta vez"?

Él ignoró esa pregunta y formuló otra:

¿No te parece que nos conocemos de hace mucho tiempo?

Ni siquiera sé su nombre, así que no sabría decirle...

Me llamo Julián Mc Pherson. ¿Y sabes? Detesto las formalidades de este país, así que llámame por mi nombre de pila, es más fácil. Yo haré lo mismo.

Aquí acostumbramos conocer a las personas antes de llamarlos por su primer nombre.

No estoy de acuerdo con eso, pues no importa cuanto tiempo pase, nunca acabarás de conocer a alguien¿no compartes mi opinión?

No, pero está bien, si lo prefieres te llamaré por tu nombre. Sólo respóndeme algo...

Te escucho.

¿Por qué me llamaste Catherine?

¿Crees en la reencarnación?

No me has respondido.

Depende de que me contestes...

Sí, sí creo.

¡Perfecto! Porque yo también creo en ella... Y no sé... Posiblemente te conocí hace mucho tiempo, cuando tú te llamabas Lady Catherine.

Tomoyo sintió algo muy raro en su interior, como si ese chico tuviera razón... Trató de recordar algo más de él y cuando creía haberlo conseguido, pues en su mente aparecieron imágenes confusas de ella usando un vestido antiguo, imágenes de Julián postrado delante de ella dirigiéndole una mirada amenazadora y de otro joven que la protegía con recelo, su cabeza no lo soportó y sintió un terrible dolor.

Yo... Lo siento, debo irme... -dijo ella tratando de ocultarle al joven su perturbación y dolor. Dándose la media vuelta, echó a correr a toda prisa hacia la casa de Eriol.

Muy pronto, mi amada Catherine... Muy pronto. Empiezas a recordar y yo me encargaré del resto. -susurró Julián sonriendo de una forma encantadora, pero a su vez con un dejo de maldad.


	2. ¿Por qué no puedo recordarlo?

Capitulo 2. ¿Por qué no puedo recordarlo?

La mansión que ocupaba Eriol era bastante parecida a la que fue derrumbada cuando habían construido el parque de diversiones y la carta vacío fue liberada. Al llegar, cruzó la gran verja y atravesó el enorme patio cubierto de nieve que rodeaba la mansión. A Tomoyo le encantaba como lucía ese lugar. Frente a la puerta principal, dudó un poco antes de tocar el timbre... Sabía cuan perspicaz era Eriol y fácilmente se daría cuenta de su turbación. Cuando había decidido no entrar, Nakuru abrió la puerta y dijo:

¡Señorita Daidouji, ya está aquí!

¡Hola! Gracias por abrirme... Disculpe, señorita Akizuki... ¿puedo pedirle un favor?

Por supuesto.

Dime Tomoyo... Te tengo mucho cariño y me agradaría que tuvieras la confianza de llamarme por mi nombre. ¿De acuerdo, Nakuru?

Claro, Tomoyo... Pasa... Eriol te está esperando en el salón.

Gracias.

Al llegar al salón escuchó la bella melodía que Eriol tocaba... Precisamente esa era su favorita: "For Elise". No quiso interrumpirlo, sabía que Eriol ya había percibido su presencia, así que sólo se sentó en el sillón, de espaldas a él y escuchó con atención su interpretación. Cuando terminó se puso de pie y acercándose al piano dijo:

Me fascina esa melodía... Desde niña ha sido mi preferida.

También la mía. ¿Quieres tocarla? -dijo al tiempo que le hacia un lugar en la butaca del piano.

Gracias. -contestó mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Juntos tocaron con una sincronización que sólo se logra con años de practica, lo cual no era su caso, pues esa era la primera vez que tocaban juntos. Nakuru y Spi escuchaban embelesados sintiendo armonía en toda la casa. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido para todos... Después de un rato ella murmuró:

Deja Vú...

Opino lo mismo... También siento que esto ya lo viví.

¿Lo siente Clow o tú?

Yo... Probablemente Clow vivió esto...

Cuando Tomoyo trató de recordar el por qué de esas emociones, nuevamente aparecieron esas visiones, pero esta vez fueron más claras. Allí estaba ella, desesperada, usaba un amplio y pomposo vestido. Había un hombre, alguien bastante apuesto quien la abrazaba y se parecía a él... ¡A Eriol! El dolor apareció otra vez, pero en esta ocasión no pudo correr para no ser vista. Eriol se alarmó y la abrazó mientras dijo:

¿Tomoyo... Qué pasa¡Tranquilízate, todo estará bien!

Ella se sujetaba con ambas manos su cabeza, como si temiese que fuese a explotar. Involuntariamente dejó escapar algunas lágrimas, pues el dolor era intenso y amenazaba con hacerla perder la conciencia, ya que se estaba sintiendo muy débil.

Eriol... Ayúdame... -murmuró antes de caer inconsciente sobre el pecho de su amigo.

¡Nakuru ven, necesito que me ayudes! Hay que llevarla a mi habitación.

Haciendo lo que Eriol le pidió, Nakuru ayudó a llevarla hasta la planta alta, donde estaban las habitaciones. Él colocó a Tomoyo en su propia cama y la cubrió con las cobijas de ésta.

¿Pero qué le ocurrió? Hace unos instantes estaba perfectamente bien... -dijo Nakuru con preocupación al ver a Tomoyo completamente pálida y fría.

No lo sé... Ve a casa de Sakura y cuéntale lo que ocurrió a Kerberos y a Yue, si es que está allí. Diles que mañana nos veremos al atardecer aquí, quizás ellos saben de qué se trata todo esto. Procura que Sakura no se entere de nada, si lo hace, no te preocupes, sólo pídeles que no vengan ahora.

Nakuru se quedó sorprendida ante las instrucciones de Eriol, pero no había tiempo para preguntar nada, así que fue lo más aprisa que pudo en busca de los guardianes.

Después de poco más de una hora, Tomoyo abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de su amigo. Luego, al girar su cabeza, vio a Spi mirándola con angustia.

¿Eriol¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

No lo sabemos, de pronto te sentiste mal y perdiste el conocimiento. ¿Cómo te sientes? -preguntó en un tono de notable preocupación.

Yo... No lo sé Eriol... Me siento rara... No sé como explicártelo, pero siento como si hubiera recordado algo muy importante, pero únicamente por unos momentos y cuando intento volver a recordarlo, algo me lo impide... Algo... Una barrera quizá. Es como si hubiera ocurrido hace mucho tiempo, en otra vida...

Volvió a sentir ese dolor nuevamente en su cabeza, pero esta vez Eriol lo detuvo con un poco de magia.

Basta, no te esfuerces... Si es un recuerdo este vendrá hacia ti en cualquier momento.

Pero me preocupa no saber que es lo que ocurre. Todas esas imágenes me confunden... Y es la segunda vez que sucede esto.

¿Cómo¿Ya te había ocurrido¿Cuándo?

Hace un rato, en la Universidad... En la salida, cuando estaba con Julián.

¿Julián? -preguntó tratando de aparentar indiferencia, pero no lo consiguió.

Sí, es un chico que entró hoy al salón de clases... Supongo que te sorprende el que lo llame por su primer nombre, pero él insistió en que lo hiciera así.

¿Esa fue la primera vez que te sucedía algo parecido? -dijo para cambiar de tema.

Sí... -respondió, sintiendo una leve punzada al notar las evasivas del muchacho.

Bien, querida Tomoyo, no te presionaré más con mis preguntas. Descansa, mañana veremos que podemos hacer para ayudarte.

Pero... Debo irme a casa.

No te preocupes, llamaré y le pediré permiso a tu mamá para que te quedes a dormir aquí. Mañana nos iremos juntos a la Universidad. ¡Es cierto! No has comido nada... Enseguida te traeré algo de ropa y la cena.

Eriol¿esta es tu habitación no es así?

Sí, y será un placer que tú la ocupes... -respondió para evitar protestas de parte de su amiga- Por cierto, espero que no te moleste dormir con una pijama de Nakuru y si quieres podrás usar ropa de ella para llevarte mañana a la Universidad.

Mientras a ella no le incomode, por mi no hay problema... -respondió con una sonrisa- ¡Por cierto, Eriol, muchas gracias!

No hay de qué... -contestó mientras besaba su mano. Dirigiéndose a su pequeño guardián, preguntó- ¿Spi, quieres quedarte con Tomoyo?

Sí, si no le molesta señorita.

Claro que no... Ven... -dijo ella gentilmente mientras levantaba un poco las cobijas.

El pequeño guardián se sonrojó, pero aceptó el ofrecimiento de Tomoyo... Ante lo ocurrido Eriol sonrió y salió de la habitación. Estaba sumamente preocupado por la salud de la chica...

¿Julián¿Por qué le parecía tan familiar ese nombre? Además, había detectado una presencia en la mañana, y aunque Sakura y Shaoran no hubiesen percibido nada, sabía que se trataba de algo anormal. Esperaba que Kerberos y Yue supieran más del asunto, esa era su mayor esperanza.

Dirigiéndose a la habitación de Nakuru tomó un bello y fino camisón rosa (el primero que encontró) y se lo llevó a Tomoyo junto con la cena. Ella se cambió de ropa mientras él arreglaba la mesita para que cenaran juntos. Platicaron amenamente durante ésta y después de un rato, ella se quedó profundamente dormida.

Spi¿puedes cuidarla durante la noche? -preguntó antes de salir de la habitación.

Claro que sí.

Cuando llegó, Nakuru le dijo que ambos guardianes sabían todo, pero que Sakura y Shaoran también estaban enterados de la situación, pues la maestra de cartas quiso saber por qué su mejor amiga estaba en la casa de él. Sin más remedio ella les había contado lo sucedido, incluyendo las indicaciones que Eriol le había dado. Todos aceptaron, aunque no muy convencidos.

Él se pasó la noche en vela en la biblioteca de la mansión investigando qué era lo que le había ocurrido a Tomoyo, pero nada de lo aparecía allí le ayudaba. Aun así siguió revisando, hasta que alrededor de las tres de la mañana sintió una extraña presencia y un instante después Rubí Moon entró a la biblioteca muy preocupada...

¡Eriol, ven rápido, se trata de Tomoyo!

Sin perder un instante Eriol liberó su llave y ambos subieron corriendo hasta la habitación de la joven. Al llegar la encontraron en el balcón, parada sobre el barandal, con precario equilibrio, mientras el helado frío invernal soplaba con fuerza contra ella. Spinel-sun trataba de sujetarla, pero parecía haber un campo de energía que le impedía acercarse.

¡Hay que bajarla de allí!

Guarda silencio Rubí Moon, hay alguien más aquí. ¿No sientes esa presencia?

¿Cuál presencia¡No puedo percibir nada!

Espera, me acercaré a Tomoyo. Permanece alerta por si alguien interviene.

Gracias a su magia, él traspasó la barrera y levitando se acercó a ella. Lo primero que hizo fue abrazarla de la cintura para evitar que pudiera saltar. Luego le susurró al oído:

Tranquilízate... Nadie te hará daño... Ven conmigo.

¡Read¡Él ha venido por mí! Está aquí. ¡Puedo sentirlo! -dijo ella aterrada.

Él se sorprendió al escucharla llamarlo por el nombre del mago Clow, especialmente por llamarlo por su primer nombre, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba en una especie de trance, así que le respondió:

Cálmate, estoy contigo ahora, todo estará bien.

Por favor, no dejes que me lleve, no quiero volver con él. Read, no lo permitas.

Nada te lastimará, querida, no te angusties.

Colocando su dedo índice en la frente de la joven hizo que quedara inconsciente y tomándola entre sus brazos la llevó a la habitación. De inmediato la acostó en la cama.

¿Por qué la señorita Tomoyo te llamó así? -interrogó Spinel preocupado.

No sé, pero mañana lo averiguaremos. Regresen a sus habitaciones, yo me quedaré a cuidarla.

Obedeciendo a su amo, los guardines se retiraron e hicieron guardia en el pasillo mientras que Eriol permaneció junto a la cama de Tomoyo el resto de la noche.

continuará...

¡Hola!

Bien, antes que nada quiero presentarme: mi nombre es Pilar (Pily-chan para los amigos) y este es el primer fanfic que envio a la página. Llevo leyendo fics casi un año y me he encontrado con algunos excelentes, otros buenos y unos cuantos.. bueno... no sé ni cómo calificarlos. Hay muchos escritores de fics a quienes admiropor su talento artístico. Realemente son muchos como para mencionarlos, de hecho a algunosya les he dejado mis comentarios.

Este es mi primer bebé... espero que lo quieran tanto como yo. No hace falta mencionar que una de mis parejas preferidas de ánime son Tomoyo y Eriol, por ello decidí hacer este fic en honor a tan bella, pero no oficial pareja de Card Captor Sakura.

Creo que eso era todo lo que quería decirles por el momento. Ah, y mi e-mail es para cualquier duda, comentarioo sugerencia. Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer mi fic y trataré de cumplir consus expectativas.


	3. Yo no te he olvidado Catherine

Capitulo 3. Yo no te he olvidado Catherine.

A las siete de la mañana, cuando el sol daba rastros de querer salir en el horizonte sin que las nubes se lo permitieran, Tomoyo despertó y se encontró con la sonrisa de Eriol.

-¿No me digas que ya es tarde? -preguntó alarmada mientras se levantaba velozmente.

-No, en lo absoluto, apenas son las siete, así que no te preocupes.

-Perdona mis modales, Eriol, pero me llevé un buen susto. Ahora sí, buenos días.

-Buenos días, Tomoyo... ¿cómo dormiste?

-Muy bien... No abrí los ojos en toda la noche.

"Así que no lo recuerda" -pensó él.

-Por cierto... ¿qué haces despierto tan temprano?

-Me he habituado a levantarme a las 6:00 a.m. -mintió-. No sabía a que hora acostumbras despertarte, así que decidí llamarte, pero te vi tan placidamente dormida, que no pude hacerlo y me has atrapado en estado contemplativo.

-Gracias, de nuevo. Si no te molesta, me gustaría tomar un baño.

-Por supuesto. Todo lo que puedes necesitar esta en la regadera. Te esperaré abajo...

-Claro.

Al salir Eriol les indicó a sus guardianes que no dijeran ni una palabra de lo que había sucedido en la madrugada, y ellos obedecieron sin preguntar nada.

Cuando Tomoyo apareció en el comedor, Nakuru admiró lo bien que le sentaba su ropa y Eriol sólo asintió, pues estaba asombrado. Ella traía puesta una blusa rosa, minifalda y mallas negras, botines del mismo color y un abrigo haciendo juego. Por su parte, Eriol vestía todo de negro y lucía muy elegante. Los cuatro habitantes de la casa desayunaron animadamente y después Eriol y Tomoyo partieron hacia la Universidad.

Camino a ésta, Sakura y Shaoran salieron en su encuentro, lo cual sorprendió a Tomoyo, no así a Eriol, quien con la mente les pidió que no comentaran nada.

-¡Sakura! ¿Pero qué haces despierta tan temprano? -preguntó Tomoyo.

-Bueno... Yo... Decidí... Decidí hacerme el propósito de llegar a tiempo a clases de ahora en adelante. Y Shaoran pasó por mí. -respondió con una sonrisa fingida.

-Pues me alegra mucho eso, así ya no tendrás problemas con los profesores.

Sakura sonrió nuevamente y llegando al Campus Sakura y Shaoran se dirigieron hacia su Facultad.

-Eriol, ¿no notaste rara a Sakura? -preguntó Daidouji al notar algo extraño en Sakura.

-No, en lo absoluto... Tomoyo ¿te molestaría que te acompañara hasta tu edificio?

-Claro que no. ¡Vamos!

Tomados del brazo caminaron hacia el salón de clases de la joven ojiazul y una vez más, afuera de éste la esperaba Julián...

-Buenos días To... -él no pudo terminar de hablar pues su mirada se centró en la del joven hechicero.

-Hola... ¿Te ocurre algo malo? -preguntó ella.

-Nada.

-Bien, Eriol, déjame presentarte a...

-Julián Mc Pherson... ¿o me equivoco? -interrumpió Eriol extendiendo su mano, mirándolo fijamente.

-No, ese es mi nombre. -contestó el joven con frialdad, y respondió al saludo, sin apartar sus ojos de su interlocutor.- Noto un acento inglés en tu manera de hablar.

-Nací en Inglaterra. Tú también eres de allá, ¿no es así?

-Así es. ¿Tu apellido es...?

-Hiragizawa.

-Así que posees sangre oriental y occidental... -Eriol asintió y Julián agregó susurrando- Al igual que una persona que conocí hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Qué persona?

Antes estas palabras tanto Tomoyo como Julián se sorprendieron. La primera porque no sabía de qué hablaba su amigo y el segundo porque sabía que una persona común no habría podido escuchar su voz... Fue entonces cuando Julián logró darse cuenta de todo...

-Nada importante... Creo que es hora de entrar, ¿no lo crees Tomoyo? -habló sin apartar un instante su fría mirada de los ojos de Eriol.

-Sí, enseguida te alcanzo.

-Te esperaré adentro, Lady Catherine.

Una vez perdieron de vista al misterioso joven, Tomoyo interrogó a Eriol:

-¿Cómo supiste su nombre?

-Tú lo mencionaste ayer.

-Pero si mal no recuerdo, nunca te dije sus apellidos...

-¿Te llamó Lady Catherine? -preguntó, interrumpiéndola bruscamente.

-Sí, ayer también lo hizo. Me dijo que probablemente en una vida pasada me llamé así.

-Tomoyo, quisiera venir por ti a la salida, ¿te molestaría?

-Bien sabes que no. Nos veremos aquí a las 2:00 p.m. Mi profesor ya llegó... Bye.

-Good Bye.

Eriol se fue de allí bastante preocupado. La presencia que estaba en su casa la noche anterior indudablemente era la de ese muchacho... ¿Pero por qué estaba tan cerca de Tomoyo? Fuese cual fuese la razón, podía darse cuenta que sus intenciones no eran buenas, así que decidió proteger a su amiga. ¿Lady Catherine? Ese nombre estuvo dando vueltas por su cabeza durante toda la mañana, ¿por qué le parecía conocido?

Eran las 12:00 p.m. cuando avisaron al grupo de Tomoyo que el profesor que les impartía la última clase no asistiría, así que eran libres de irse a sus casas. Ella se sintió algo contrariada, pues había quedado de verse con Eriol.

Lo peor era que no podía avisarle, pues su teléfono celular no tenía batería (al haberse quedado a dormir en casa de él no había puesto a cargarla). Decidió caminar hasta el edificio de Eriol y avisarle personalmente, pero...

-Tomoyo luces muy bella hoy... -ella sonrió en agradecimiento y él agregó- Dime ¿quieres ir conmigo a la cafetería?

-Lo siento, Julián, pero no puedo. Tengo que ir con...

-Déjame adivinar, tienes que ir con Eriol.

-Así es. Quedamos de vernos a las 2:00, pero como el profesor no vino, pues...

-¿Y lo esperarás hasta entonces? ¿Acaso ese tipo es tu novio o algo así?

-Te suplico que no lo llames de esa forma. Y para tu información él es un gran amigo.

-Perdóname por haberte hecho enojar, Catherine. Pero, ¿sabes? Aun con esa cara de pocos amigos sigues siendo muy bella.

-Gracias. -respondió sin estar muy convencida de las disculpas del joven.

-Mira, hace frío. Vamos a tomar un café y a las dos estarás de regreso aquí, ¿te parece?

-Pero...

-Anda, Catherine, no te lastimaré. Sabes que sería incapaz de hacerlo.

Esas palabras la hicieron estremecerse... Catherine... Julián... En ese instante vio en los ojos del muchacho algo que nunca antes había visto. Se sintió atraída por él y no pudo decirle que no. Cuando llegaron a la cafetería que había en la Universidad, se sentaron en una mesa un tanto apartada. Una vez allí él le dijo:

-Tu cumpleaños será dentro de pronto ¿no es así, Cathy?

-¿Por qué sigues llamándome así? -el chico sonrió, pero no respondió a su pregunta, así que ella agregó- Además, mi cumpleaños es en septiembre y aun falta mucho.

-No me refiero al día en que nació Tomoyo Daidouji, sino Lady Catherine Andrews.

Aunque sonara incoherente, Tomoyo sabía que él tenía razón, el cumpleaños de esa chica era el 17 de Febrero (al día siguiente) y cumpliría 20 años. Con temor respondió:

-Ti... Tienes razón Julián, mi cumpleaños será mañana... ¿cómo lo sabes?

-Lo he sabido siempre, por eso anoche fui hasta tu habitación, para recordártelo. Además, mi querida Catherine, jamás olvidaría el día en que mi prometida nació.

-¿Prometida?

-Parece que tú sí has olvidado que te amo y que estamos a punto de casarnos...

-Pe... Pero yo...

-Shhh... No te preocupes... si lo has olvidado, yo te haré recordar.

Tomando el rostro de Tomoyo entre sus suaves y tersas manos, se fue acercando hasta rozar sus labios con los de ella... Cuando estuvo a punto de abrir su boca para besarla como era debido, ella lo alejó rápidamente y dijo:

-¡No! Yo amo a Read... Él es mi prometido. ¡Read Clow es mi prometido!

-¡Maldita sea...! Él no volverá a separarte de mí, Catherine. ¡No lo hará!

Al escuchar sus gritos todas las personas que estaban en la cafetería voltearon a verlos. De pronto, el tiempo pareció detenerse, pues nadie se movía. En ese instante Julián sujetó a Tomoyo de la cintura y desapareció del lugar.

Eriol, Sakura, Shaoran, y los demás seres poseedores de magia pudieron sentir la energía que este ser había desprendido al transportarse con Tomoyo, de la misma forma que percibieron que la presencia de ella había desaparecido.

Alarmados, los tres jóvenes realizaron un conjuro de sueño para salir de sus respectivas clases e ir al sitio en el que había pasado todo. En la cafetería también pusieron a dormir a todas las personas y llegaron hasta allí los cuatro guardianes.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió aquí? -musitó Rubí Moon.

-La presencia de la señorita Tomoyo desapareció... ¿Por qué? -señaló Spinel Sun.

-Fue Julián quien lo hizo. -dijo Yue sin expresión en la voz.

-¿Quién es ese tipo y cómo sabes que él se la llevó? -preguntó Shaoran.

-Sentí su presencia.

-¿Pero qué sabes de él...? ¿Por qué pudiste reconocerlo?

-Solo tú Eriol, que eres la reencarnación de Clow, Kerberos y yo somos capaces de reconocer esa presencia...

-¿Por qué? -interrogó Sakura.

-En su vida pasada, el Mago Clow se enfrentó a él. -le respondió Yue.

-¿Y quién es? ¿Qué es? -quiso saber Shaoran.

-No lo sabemos... -agregó Kerberos- Yo también reconozco su esencia... Sé que lo conocí, pero no puedo precisar cuando fue y menos qué es lo que quiere de Tomoyo.

-Él es un vampiro. Clow peleó contra él para salvar a su amada... Para rescatar a Lady Catherine Andrews.

Todos voltearon al escuchar esa voz, sorprendiéndose al ver al padre de Sakura.


	4. Una vida olvidada

Capítulo 4. Una vida olvidada.

-¡Papá! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Cómo sabe eso, señor Kinomoto?

-Eriol... Tú y yo somos parte de la misma esencia...

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Tus recuerdos y los míos son los mismos... Son dos partes que necesitan completarse.

-¿De qué habla? ¡No comprendo!

-Sakura, realiza el conjuro de la carta regreso; con la ayuda de Eriol, Shaoran y los cuatro guardianes podremos regresar todos sin problema.

-Pero papá...

-Lo sé todo, mi pequeña. Siempre lo he sabido...

-¿Yue... Sientes esa presencia? -interrogó Kerberos en voz baja.

-Así es... Es la magia del Mago Clow.

-Pero no proviene de Eriol.

-Sakura, Eriol, adelante... –indicó Fujitaka mientras sonreía pacientemente.

En ese instante Sakura y Eriol recitaron al unísono el conjuro para liberar sus llaves mágicas:

-Llave que guardas los poderes de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, quien aceptó la misión contigo... ¡Libérate!

-Llave que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Eriol, quien aceptó la misión contigo... ¡Libérate!

-¡¡Regreso!

Un resplandor los cegó por un instante y cuando abrieron los ojos se encontraron en el enorme salón de la residencia de Clow, la cual Sakura reconocía perfectamente.

La escena que se mostró a sus ojos fue muy bella, pues podían escuchar la melodía "For Elise" siendo perfectamente ejecutada por un joven alto, bastante bien parecido, de cabellos negro-azulados y tez clara, quien de inmediato fue reconocido por el grupo como el Mago Clow cuando era más joven; junto a él, también tocando el piano, estaba una hermosa muchacha de largos cabellos negros y rizados, con un rostro angelical y mirada serena. Rubí Moon y Spinel intercambiaron miradas al darse cuenta que esa escena ellos la habían vivido el día anterior. Al terminar de interpretar la melodía, ambos jóvenes se sentaron en el piso, frente al fuego de la chimenea.

Interrumpiendo el silencio que reinaba en el grupo, Sakura preguntó:

-¿Ella es mi mamá?

-No, lo creo. Fíjate bien Sakura, esa señorita se parece mucho a Tomoyo.

-Pues sí... Es muy parecida a ella, pero, ¿recuerdas las fotografías de mi madre, Shaoran? Ella es casi idéntica...

-Así que al fin han notado el profundo parecido que existe entre mi amada Nadeshiko y Tomoyo.

-¿Por qué hay tanta semejanza entre ellas, señor Kinomoto? -interrogó Eriol muy sorprendido.

-Recuerden que Sonomi, la madre de Tomoyo, y Nadeshiko eran primas. -respondió tranquilamente Fujitaka.

-Pero eso no justifica un parecido tan impresionante.

-Tienes razón Kerberos, y ahora sabrán por qué, escuchen.

El grupo prestó atención a la conversación que se desarrollaba en el salón:

-Mañana cumplirás 20 años, querida Catherine, dime ¿Qué quieres de regalo?

Al escuchar ese nombre, Eriol se quedó perplejo y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente... Empezaba a comprender...

-¿Puedo pedir algo más? Read, soy sumamente feliz a tu lado. Tú, Yue y Kerberos se han encargado de convertirme en la mujer más dichosa de este mundo.

-Pero debe haber algo que pueda hacer para hacerte aun más feliz.

-Bueno... Sí... Sí hay algo, pero no quiero molestarte...

-Pídeme lo que quieras, amada mía, sabes que no soy capaz de negarte nada.

-Pues... Yo quisiera... Que tú y yo nos...

En ese instante entró a la sala el poderoso guardián Kerberos, llamando la atención de la chica. Éste se sentó al lado de la joven mujer y dijo:

-Mi Lady, le traje estas flores. -dijo la bestia halada luego de haber colocado en el regazo de Catherine un pequeño recipiente con pétalos de flores y un ramillete de otras.

-Mis favoritas: Tomoyo, Sakura y Nadeshiko. Así es como se llaman en japonés.

-Ciruelo, cerezo y clavel... -agregó Clow.

-Gracias Kerberos... ¿pero de dónde las conseguiste? Es Febrero y el jardín está cubierto de nieve...

-Estaban en la habitación en la que el amo Clow utilizó la carta de las flores, cuando creó para usted la carta "Voz" y "Canción"

-Pero eso fue hace una semana.

-Sí, pero estas flores han sobrevivido desde entonces.

-Fuiste muy amable al traérmelas, querido Kerberos. ¡Lo olvidaba! Mira... Tengo algo para ti. -dijo al tiempo que sacaba de una cesta un pastel de fresas con chantilly.

-¡Vaya! No tenía por qué haberse molestado... Pero ya que lo ha hecho no rechazaré su amable obsequio.

El mago y la joven rieron al tiempo que los visitantes volteaban a ver a Kero con una gota en su cabeza. Obviamente él se hizo el desentendido.

-Por cierto Kerberos, ¿y Yue?

-En el jardín. Recuerde que a él le gusta el frío.

-Vamos con él, Read; sabes que a mí también me encanta estar en la nieve.

-Claro, querida, vamos.

El escenario cambió nuevamente y ahora estaban en el jardín de la casa. Todos se veían sumamente felices. Inclusive Yue, quien regularmente se mantenía alejado de la diversión, participaba de los juegos que organizaba Lady Catherine. La mirada de Clow pocas veces se apartaba de su amada, pues le fascinaba verla tan contenta. Ella a su vez le correspondía abrazándolo y besándolo tiernamente cuando se podían apartar de las miradas de los guardianes. Era un cuadro sumamente conmovedor, hasta que...

-Tanta alegría me resulta insoportable...

Clow abrazó a su amada como un acto de reflejo; en tanto, sus guardianes se pusieron delante de ellos.

-¡Julián! ¿Cómo pudiste entrar en mi casa?

Por primera vez, Sakura vio que en el rostro del Mago Clow desaparecía su gentil sonrisa.

-He venido a recuperar lo que me pertenece... Lo que tú me robaste. Catherine es mía... Es mi prometida y volverá conmigo.

La dama en cuestión tenía miedo y abrazaba con fuerza a su amado.

-Ella no ha sido ni será tuya jamás. Y mientras siga con vida cuidaré que no le pongas un dedo encima.

-Eso lo podemos arreglar.

Lo que ocurrió continuación fue tan rápido que apenas y pudieron darse cuenta. Julián se movió velozmente y sin que los guardianes pudieran hacer nada para detenerlo llegó hasta el sitio en el que estaban ella y Clow. Tomándola con fuerza de uno de sus brazos, la arrancó violentamente del lado del Mago y la arrojó a la nieve. Consciente de que nunca podría hacerle frente a su adversario, pues la casa estaba rodeada por un poderoso campo mágico, se alejó de él tan rápido como se había acercado.

-Mañana al atardecer convertiré a Catherine en un vampiro, como yo, y nada podrás hacer para evitarlo. -Fue lo último que dijo antes de ir hasta donde había caído Catherine desmayada y transportarse.

El hechizo del regreso se rompió y todos aparecieron en la cafetería de la escuela.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¡Debemos regresar y saber qué ocurrió con Clow y Catherine!

-No Eriol, no podemos hacerlo... -dijo con un dejo de tristeza el padre de Sakura.

-La historia se está repitiendo. -musitó Spinel quien también se mostraba deprimido.

-Papá... Todavía no entiendo que ocurre aquí... ¿Por qué sabías todo eso?

-Me sorprende que aun no lo hayas deducido, hija.

-De la misma manera que yo, el señor Kinomoto es parte de la reencarnación de Clow.

-¿Qué? -replicaron al unísono Sakura, Shaoran, Rubí Moon y Spinel.

-Se los explicaré: Como Eriol lo dijo, el alma del Mago Read Clow reencarnó en esta época en dos personas... Eriol Hiragizawa y yo. Mi propósito era darles a mis hijos los poderes que me correspondían como Clow, a Touya para que te cuidara, y en un futuro le brindara sus poderes a Yue. A ti, mi querida Sakura, para que fueses capaz de encontrar el libro y liberar el sello que protegía las cartas. Después, esa magia te ayudaría para convertir las cartas Clow en cartas Sakura... Hasta el momento en que conocí a tu madre, cuando el sello de la reencarnación se rompió, yo desconocía mi misión.

-¿Pero qué tiene que ver mi mamá en todo esto?

-Veo que ya has comprendido lo que sucede aquí, Eriol. ¿Se lo explicas tú?

-Sakura, así como el alma de Clow fue dividida en dos personas, a la de Lady Catherine Andrews le ocurrió lo mismo.

-Y una de las personas fue mi mamá.

-Así es. -contestó Fujitaka.

-Y la otra se trata de... -empezó a decir Shaoran sin poder terminar su frase.

-¡Es Tomoyo! Ella es la reencarnación de Lady Catherine.

-Sí, Kerberos... Por eso no fue coincidencia que la única mortal, sin relación directa con las cartas Clow, que se enterase de su existencia fuese Tomoyo... Y la simpatía que los guardianes sienten por ella es porque, pese a que no la recordaban en su vida pasada, podían percibir que el alma de Tomoyo era la misma de la única mujer que Clow amó.

-Pero y ese hombre... ¿quién es él? -interrogó aun desconcertada Sakura.

-Él es un vampiro y ha regresado para llevarse a Catherine, es decir, a Tomoyo. -respondió Eriol mientras cerraba los ojos y sentía un nudo en la garganta. Sin embargo agregó-. Pero no lo logrará mientras yo esté con vida. Spinel, Rubí Moon, vengan. Debemos ubicar la presencia de Julián e impedir que cumpla con su propósito. Sakura, puedes hacer lo mismo si quieres...

Eriol salió de la cafetería seguido por sus guardianes. Todos se sorprendieron al ver la preocupación que mostraba por Tomoyo, sin embargo, ya sospechaban el por qué.


	5. Los planes del Mago Clow

Capítulo 5. Los planes del Mago Clow.

Tomoyo abrió los ojos, pues había perdido el conocimiento. Sintió frío, estaba recostada sobre un piso cubierto de pasto húmedo con el abrigo protegiéndola a modo de cobija. Al recorrer el lugar con su vista se encontró con un sitio húmedo y lúgubre, debido a que había muy poca luz... Podía escuchar el sonido del agua gotear, pero no precisaba donde, ya que las paredes hacían eco. El lugar parecía una gruta, seguramente lo era.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? -preguntó Tomoyo tras ponerse de pie y ver frente a frente a Julián.

-Estás en el que siempre ha sido tu hogar, aunque lo hayas olvidado. Hace siglos esta fue una parte de mi castillo... Nuestro castillo -se corrigió.

-¡No! Este no es el lugar al que pertenezco. Julián, déjame regresar, mis amigos deben de estar preocupados.

-Jamás, mi querida Catherine, jamás te dejaré salir de aquí... Esta vez serás mía... Te perdí dos veces, pero al fin estaremos juntos.

-¿De qué hablas, Julián? ¡No te entiendo!

-Los recuerdos que fueron sellados al reencarnar han sido liberados. Supongo que poco a poco has recordado parte de tu vida pasada, mi amada Catherine...

-¿Yo... Yo era Lady Catherine Andrews?

-Así es... Eras mi prometida... Tus padres te comprometieron conmigo desde el instante en que naciste.

-¿Pero quien eras tú?

-Mi nombre es Julián, tal y como te lo había dicho. No soy la reencarnación de nadie. Yo jamás he muerto.

-¿Por qué? ¿E-eres un demonio? -preguntó temerosa.

-Más o menos... Aunque los humanos prefieren llamarme "vampiro". -el rostro de Tomoyo adquirió un matiz de terror al escucharlo decir esa palabra, así que dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, pero él la detuvo mientras agregó- Pero no te asombres querida, tus padres también lo eran, al menos uno de ellos lo fue cuando fuiste concebida.

-¿Quieres decir que también soy un vampiro?

-No propiamente... Naciste de un mortal y eso te daba y te da la oportunidad de elegir. Tu padre decidió que lo serías, pero como no podía obligarte, pues a pesar de todo te amaba, prefirió prometerte en matrimonio conmigo, para que una vez enamorada de mí no te opusieras a ello. Tu madre, Nathasha Andrews, por propia elección, también terminó siendo un vampiro. Sin embargo, tú creciste como una mortal más, fuimos amigos durante mucho tiempo y meses antes de que cumplieras 20 años, la fecha acordada en la cual te convertirías en mi esposa, apareció ese maldito hechicero Read.

-¿Read? ¿Read Clow? "Eriol" -pensó.

-¡Así que a él sí lo recuerdas! -dijo sarcásticamente- Él se encargó de alejarte de mí. Apartó de mi lado lo único bello que poseía y que amaba.

-¿Posesión? ¿Acaso Catherine era para ti una posesión?

-En cierto modo... Ella era lo único que podía ser mío. ¡Tú naciste para que juntos nos convirtiéramos en un solo ser! Pero Read Clow se interpuso...

-Catherine murió Julián... Mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji. Yo no soy ella...

-Lo eres... Tú y Nadeshiko Amamiya son la esencia más pura que haya existido sobre la Tierra.

-Nadeshiko Amamiya... -repitió- ¡Ese era el nombre de mamá de Sakura, de mi tía!

-Así es. Como verás, Clow planeó todo detenidamente, de tal forma que el poder y conocimiento de las cartas que él creó no salieran del "círculo familiar" por decirlo así.

-Explícate, por favor.

-Es muy fácil... Sé que en esta época en China existe un Clan heredero directo de la Magia de Clow... De allí provienen tus amigos Shaoran Lee y Mei-lyn Lee ¿o no? -ella asintió- Su relación en la historia la explicaré después... Verás, antes de morir, Catherine le pidió a Clow una segunda oportunidad para poder ser felices... Clow le concedió dos oportunidades más. La primera fue entre Nadeshiko Amamiya (la reencarnación de Catherine) y Fujitaka Kinomoto...

-¡Espera! ¿Estás diciendo que el señor Kinomoto es...?

-Sí, amor mío. Él también es parte del alma de ese estúpido mago. Como sabrás, su "amor" dio fruto a dos hijos: Sakura Kinomoto, tu mejor amiga y Touya, tu "primer amor"

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

-Llevo años siguiendo tus pasos, Cathy, lo sé todo... Bien, continuando con mi relato, la pequeña Sakura era la destinada a convertirse en la dueña de las cartas, pues su alma estaba estrechamente ligada a la de Clow... Los planes del Mago eran evitar que su familia sanguínea se mezclara con las cartas Clow. De esta manera no habría conflictos y Sakura se enamoraría del guardián Yue, pero no pudo hacerlo, pues Shaoran Lee quedó prendado de su "hija", por decirlo así, y ella terminó aceptándolo. Regresando un poco, te contaré parte del romance que vivieron los padres de tu amiga. Nadeshiko no recordaba nada de su vida pasada y Fujitaka lo hizo en el momento en que la conoció y mientras tuvo poderes mágicos. Cuando estos fueron cedidos a sus dos hijos olvidó todo. Así me fue más fácil hacer que Nadeshiko regresara al lugar donde pertenecía.

-¿De qué estas hablando?

-Cuando encontré a Nadeshiko, lo cual se me complicó, pues sin magia no podía localizarlos, ella tenía 27 años. El momento en el que volvería a ser mía, había pasado... Me sentí tan enfurecido que preferí enviar su alma al paraíso antes de verla junto a Clow. Sin poderes mágicos Fujitaka no pudo hacer nada para evitar que poco a poco bebiera la sangre de su esposa, arrebatándole la vida cada día. Sakura y Touya eran aun muy pequeños para percibir mi presencia, así que fue muy fácil.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? Dejaste a Sakura sin una madre que pudiera cuidarla... ¿Tú sabes todo lo que ella ha sufrido por eso?

-No, no lo sé y la verdad no me interesa saberlo. ¡Me sorprendes, Cathy! No has preguntado qué tiene que ver tu querido Eriol en todo esto.

-Él fue el elegido para poner a prueba a Sakura y así facilitarle el cambio de las cartas.

-En parte así fue, pero en realidad él y tú son "La segunda oportunidad". Al nacer, Tomoyo Daidouji estaba destinada a ser feliz al lado de Eriol Hiragizawa, quien había nacido meses antes en Inglaterra. Sonomi y Nadeshiko eran primas, para establecer un lazo familiar entre la futura Card Captor y tú. Pero los problemas con tu bisabuelo y Nadeshiko hicieron que no fuese posible establecer entre ustedes esa unión, sin embargo, te convertiste en la mejor amiga de Sakura, relacionándote "sin querer" con la magia de las cartas Clow, y seguramente así conocerías a Eriol. Sabes que tu amado proviene de Inglaterra pero, su padre es japonés; lo que desconoces es que Kenji Hiragizawa es descendiente de poderosas mikos, sacerdotisas que nacen con el don de predecir el futuro y realizar conjuros. Su madre, Sofía, es inglesa, sin que ella lo sepa tiene sangre de gitanos, conocidos por todo el mundo debido a que son capaces de manejar la hechicería a su antojo. Apuesto que Eriol jamás te habló de esto ¿no es así?

-No, no lo sabía...

-Clow no dejó ningún cabo suelto... Todo lo planeó de tal forma que nada impidiese que Eriol y tú se conocieran, pero él no contó con que regresaría por ti.

-Si sabes lo que siento por Eriol, ¿por qué quieres mantenerme a tu lado a la fuerza?

-Mi amada Catherine, no me importa lo que digas sentir, yo lograré que lo olvides. Además, respóndeme una duda: ¿Tus sentimientos son correspondidos? ¿Eriol te ama?

Tomoyo no supo que contestarle, él jamás le había dicho nada, ni siquiera le daba a entender que la amase, así que dio media vuelta y se alejó de él

-Ya veo... Simplemente él no siente lo mismo que tú. Yo estoy ofreciéndote todo. No tienes por que dudar de mi amor, a mi lado tendrás lo que quieras.

-Excepto mi libertad... No Julián, no seré como tú. Si lo que dices es cierto, si en algún momento Clow amó a Catherine, sé que la oportunidad que les dio, que nos dio a Eriol y a mí para ser felices no será desperdiciada.

Colocándose detrás de ella, acarició su cabello con delicadeza; después lo echó a un solo lado y acercando sus labios al oído de la joven, susurró:

-Recuerda que a pesar de todo, las cosas no han salido como él lo esperaba. Y la mejor prueba es el noviazgo que sostienen Sakura y Shaoran. Además, mi amada Catherine, habrá que averiguar que hay entre Eriol y cierta profesora que conociste.

-¿La... la señorita Mizuki?

Él la rodeó varias veces, como un felino cazando a su presa, al tiempo que respondía:

-Sí... Una hermosa mujer, capaz de conquistar a cualquier hombre. Hace tiempo ella y Touya sostuvieron un romance. Y posiblemente lo tenga ahora con Eriol ¿no lo crees?

-Yo... No lo sé...

-Mi pequeña ingenua, no se necesita mucho para deducirlo. Kaho Mizuki sabía todo acerca de las cartas Clow, él mismo la envió desde Inglaterra para ayudar a Sakura en el Juicio Final. Después, cuando Eriol cumplió con su cometido al poner a prueba la astucia de tu amiga para transformar las cartas Clow a cartas Sakura, Kaho vino por él y juntos volvieron a su país natal. ¿O será que estoy mal informado?

Lo primero que vino a la mente de Tomoyo en ese momento fue la conversación que ella y Eriol habían sostenido el día anterior, cuando se podría decir que hablaron de la felicidad y del amor... Cuando ella le dijo que notaba un brillo en sus ojos, y él no lo negó.

Y ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, él le dio a entender que había alguien que lo correspondía, por eso era feliz. Tomoyo creyó que se refería a ella, que al fin Eriol se había percatado del amor que le profesaba desde que era una niña, pero no... Todo ese tiempo él hablaba de la señorita Mizuki...

Sin más remedio que contestar con la verdad, cerró sus bellos ojos azules llenos de lágrimas, lo cual hizo que dos lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas, y murmuró:

-No, eso fue lo que pasó...

-¿Ahora me das la razón, Catherine?

-¡No lo sé, no sé que creer o que pensar...! Y por favor, no vuelvas a llamarme con el nombre de Catherine. En el pasado fui ella, pero ahora me llamo Tomoyo Daidouji.

-De acuerdo Tomoyo, así te llamaré de ahora en adelante. Amada mía, dentro de poco serás lo que yo soy y nadie lo impedirá... Por cierto, ¿ya te diste cuenta que ha pasado un rato desde que estamos aquí y no han venido a rescatarte? Seguramente nadie ha notado tu ausencia, ni siquiera saben que desapareciste... Tomoyo, esto es lo mejor. Tus amigos se olvidarán de ti, ellos son demasiado felices para acordarse de que existes en sus vidas. Han pasado siglos y yo no he olvidado que eres el amor de mi vida. Piénsalo.

-Mis amigos... mis amigos pueden abandonarme, pero mi madre no lo hará y ella no merece que la haga sufrir. -respondió casi sollozando.

-¿Tu madre? -dijo en tono de burla- ¿Las madres son las que dejan a sus hijos a cargo de la servidumbre mientras ellas se van durante semanas lejos de casa?

-Es dueña de una compañía... -replicó sin poder terminar, pues Julián la interrumpió.

-¡Y tú su única hija, a quien debería cuidar y proteger! ¿Acaso Sonomi te ha consolado en las noches que has llorado por la ausencia de tu padre? ¡Ah, es cierto! No hay que olvidar que han pasado los años, y a pesar de que se lo has preguntado muchas veces, ella no quiere decirte donde vive él, o mejor dicho, si tu padre sigue con vida. Porque hasta donde sé, sólo sabes que se apellida Daidouji, pero no conoces su nombre, ni sabes como localizarlo... ¿Así que esa es la madre que te extrañará? Tomoyo, contéstame algo: ¿no te parece que tu madre quiere más a Sakura que a ti? Quizás es una impresión mía, pero sinceramente no lo creo.

-¡Ya basta, ya fue suficiente! No me atormentes más con eso, no lo hagas por favor. -gritó sumamente alterada, dejándose caer de rodillas sobre el piso, mientras cubría sus oídos con ambas manos, las cuales después colocó en su rostro y lloró amargamente.

Él se arrodilló frente a ella y la abrazó suavemente contra su cuerpo, ella no se resistió.

-Acéptalo... Acéptame a mí y a la nueva vida que te estoy ofreciendo. Te amo, y nadie te amará como yo. Sólo necesito escuchar de tus labios un "sí" y a mi lado serás la persona más dichosa que haya existido sobre la Tierra... ¿Qué dices, querida mía? ¿Sí?

La mente de Tomoyo se puso en blanco, el miedo a la soledad, al olvido y al abandono la hicieron susurrar:

-S-sí...

-Eso era todo lo que quería escuchar. -comentó mientras le sonreía.

Sin perder un segundo más, Julián posó sus labios en los de Tomoyo y la besó. Luego, tomándola de la nuca, la atrajo hacia él y enseguida perforó su desnudo cuello.

Ella sintió un terrible dolor, pero sólo un momento, pues la zona fue entumeciéndose conforme él bebía su sangre... finalmente el dolor desapareció al sentirse más y más débil.

Él parecía no saciarse, el sabor de la sangre de la joven era delicioso, el más dulce y cálido que hubiese probado. Sin tomar en cuenta que estaba acabando con la vida de ella, siguió con su tarea, hasta que notó que Tomoyo se había desmayado. Se apartó de su víctima y la observó. Sabía que de haber seguido un minuto más la hubiese matado.

-Dentro de poco, mi bella Catherine... El primer paso está hecho, cuando recuperes el conocimiento iniciará la ceremonia... Y ese estúpido Mago recibirá lo que merece...


	6. Los recuerdos de un corazón

Capitulo 6. Los recuerdos de un corazón.

-¿Dónde estoy? -preguntó tan pronto abrió los ojos.

-En mi casa, Catherine, tu casa...

Ella reconoció el lugar de inmediato. ¿Cómo no hacerlo si había pasado la mayor parte de su infancia y adolescencia entre las paredes de aquel majestuoso castillo? Sus juegos y lágrimas habían sido compartidos con ese apuesto joven que estaba frente a ella. Esa recámara le traía muchos recuerdos de cuando fue niña. Estaba en la misma cama en la que había dormido muchas noches, cuando la inocencia reinaba en su corazón.

-Ya no pertenezco a este lugar. No soy como tú y jamás lo seré. -respondió fríamente mientras se ponía de pie.

-Lo eres, tú lo sabes. Naciste gracias a alguien igual a mí. Este es tu destino y lo cumplirás. -habló el joven sentado en un cómodo sillón un tanto alejado de la cama.

-Mi destino es estar con Read... Él es a quien amo.

-¡Él te está alejando de tu familia! ¡Catherine, comprende! Tu mundo somos nosotros, tus padres son lo mismo que yo y te esperan con los brazos abiertos. Sólo queremos lo mejor para ti... Nadie te amará como nosotros.

-Su amor no es verdadero, si lo fuera no me hubieran engañado todo este tiempo.

-Fue una mentira necesaria Cathy... Nuestro propósito era darte a elegir...

-Pues ya he tomado mi decisión. ¡No quiero estar con ustedes!

-...Pero por desgracia elegiste mal y es nuestra obligación mostrarte el camino.

-En otras palabras, lo único que han pretendido es engañarme y someterme a su voluntad, de manera sutil, claro, pero al final de cuentas estamos hablando de imposiciones. ¡Soy libre! Nací siéndolo y no perderé mi libertad por ustedes.

-Siendo mortal perderás mucho más que la libertad. Tu radiante belleza se extinguirá paulatinamente por el tiempo... Los mortales terminaran abandonándote, dejándote a un lado... Es lo que ellos acostumbran a hacer con aquello que ya no les interesa...

-¿Tú qué sabes de ellos si jamás te has molestado en intentar ser como uno? ¡Siempre has sido un vampiro asesino que mata por placer!

-Mato por necesidad... Porque quiero seguir con vida.

-¿Vida? ¿Cuál vida? Una criatura como tú no merece llamarse ser vivo... ¡Estas muerto! Desde que dejaste de ser humano eres un... un... no sé cómo llamarte... Quizá debería llamarte monstruo.

-Llámame como quieras Catherine, no discutiré contigo. Pero recuerda que lo que yo soy, también lo eres tú... En cierto modo, por tus venas corre la misma sangre que por las mías... El instinto de un vampiro vive en ti desde que tu corazón comenzó a latir... Sólo tienes que aceptarlo y...

-¡Jamás! Juro que no lo haré y ahora mismo me iré de aquí.

La bella joven cruzó la habitación para dirigirse a la puerta del dormitorio. El chico no hacía nada por detenerla, pero dijo:

-No me hagas perseguirte, Catherine.

-No tienes porque hacerlo. -respondió mientras seguía caminando hasta estar frente a la puerta. Julián dejó escapar un suspiro y con la agilidad que poseía, rápidamente le cerró el paso colocándose frente a ella y tomándola con fuerza de los hombros. -¡Déjame pasar! Si es cierto que me amas Julián, debes dejarme salir de aquí... Mi padre no quería obligarme a convertirme en vampiro.

-No quería porque pensó que serías lo suficientemente sensata como para elegir lo que más te conviene, pero gracias a Read Clow no fue así, y ten por seguro que él pagará muy caro lo que hizo.

-Ya estaba decepcionada de ustedes cuando lo conocí. Read no tiene la culpa de que me haya enamorado de él.

-¿Enamorada? ¿Cómo es posible que prefieras a ese maldito Mago en vez de a mí?

-No puedo darte razones... Cuando amas nada importa: no hay razón, sólo sentimiento. Tú fuiste muy importante en mi vida, Julián. Fuiste mi amigo, mi confidente, a nadie, ni a mis padres, quienes fueron bondadosos conmigo, quería más de lo que te quería a ti, pero el cariño que te tuve nunca pasó del amor que le tiene una hermana a un hermano.

-¡Ya fue suficiente Catherine! No saldrás de aquí, así tenga que... -calló abruptamente.

-¿Matarme? Eso es lo que ibas a decir ¿o no? ¿Es ese el amor que dices tenerme?

Al borde de la furia Julián tomó con violencia el rostro de Catherine y dijo:

-Si me obligas, tal vez lo haga. ¡Eres mía y sólo la muerte impedirá que te conviertas en un vampiro mañana al atardecer! Y si ese maldito hechicero se involucra, morirá... Te juro que hasta la última gota de su sangre será derramada por mis manos.

Con un pequeño empujón la separó de él. La muchacha se quedó tan sorprendida que no osó moverse y le observó salir de la habitación dando un portazo. Después alcanzó a escuchar que Julián cerraba con llave la entrada. Por primera vez en su vida realmente le tuvo terror a su antiguo amigo, más que por ella, por Clow. Sabía perfectamente bien que él era capaz de cumplir su amenaza.

¿Cómo podría ayudar a su amado estando encerrada? La única solución era escapar, necesitaba hallar un método para salir de la casa. Clow no debía encontrarla mientras ella estuviese prisionera tras esas paredes, pues sabía que Julián y sus padres prepararían algo para evitar que él la rescatara.

Era evidente que no la dejarían salir de esa habitación hasta la hora de la ceremonia. Antes de huir de la casa de sus padres, cuando supo quienes eran ellos, la habían informado de todo. La ceremonia consistía en lo siguiente: La sangre de Julián y la de sus padres sería derramada, formando con ella un círculo, Catherine sería puesta en centro de éste y a través de invocaciones y rezos sacarían su alma mortal para que el "aliento" de un vampiro ocupara su cuerpo. Enseguida, Julián entraría al círculo y ella bebería de su sangre, a su vez, él tomaría la de ella, con ello sus almas se unirían, realizándose así su matrimonio y por siempre serían un solo ser.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Le aterraba pensar en ese momento, jamás sería la eterna compañera de Julián... El amor, la empatía que le había tenido, desapareció cuando, tras conocer la verdad, él trató de besarla a la fuerza y la apartó de su amado.

Bien, lo que debía hacer ahora era pensar en cómo iba a salir de allí... Lo más "seguro" era descender por los muros externos de la mansión; sin embargo, ésta se encontraba muy cerca de un acantilado y de una gruta, si no lo lograba hacer correctamente, la muerte sería inevitable. Pero no tenía opción, era mejor morir que pasar una eternidad convertida en vampiro y junto a un hombre por el que no sentía nada más que desprecio y compasión.

Con el pensamiento unido al del hombre al que amaba, comenzó a unir metros y metros de tela para descender desde su habitación... Si no sobrevivía, sabía que su espíritu estaría por siempre unido al de su único y gran amor: Read Clow.

-¿Qué fue ese extraño sueño? -Tomoyo despertó sobresaltada. No entendía que pasaba. Ese sueño había sido demasiado real, quizá era lo que había dicho Julián, el sello de la reencarnación se había roto y comenzaba a recordar su vida pasada...

De pronto miró a su ardedor y se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba en las grutas. Había despertado sobre una cómoda cama en una lujosa habitación. Miró sus ropas y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no eran las mismas que Nakuru le había prestado.

El atuendo que usaba era un hermoso vestido negro con algunas mariposas bordadas, ceñido al cuerpo y largo hasta los tobillos, con aberturas en ambos lados, las cuales llegaban hasta las rodillas; los hombros y el cuello los tenía desnudos, pues las mangas largas, ajustadas a sus brazos, empezaban debajo de sus hombros. Honestamente era un hermoso diseño, ella lo admiró a pesar de las circunstancias en las que se encontraba. Los botines habían desaparecido y a cambio usaba unas hermosas zapatillas anudadas a lo largo de sus pantorrillas, del mismo color que el elegante vestido. Su cabello estaba recogido en un moño alto, dejando suelto su flequillo y unos cuantos mechones. Parecía como si hubiese sido arreglada para presentarse a un evento importante. Trató de incorporarse, pero no pudo hacerlo. Tocó sin querer su cuello y sintió las heridas que Julián le había hecho... en ese momento lo recordó... Ya no tenía salida, ella lo había decidido, sería un vampiro.

-¡Me alegra ver que ya despertaste, mi preciosa Catherine! -dijo una hermosa mujer rubia desde la puerta. La dama tenía ojos azules, al igual que los de la joven. Parecía tener no más de treinta años. Portaba con elegancia un hermoso vestido rojo y su voz eran tan dulce y melodiosa como la de Tomoyo, pero cargada de cierta sensualidad. A ella le resultaba familiar, pero no la podía ubicar. Tan pronto estuvo cerca de la muchacha, la abrazó efusivamente, lo cual la tomó por sorpresa, así que no supo qué hacer, excepto murmurar:

-Perdone, pero yo...

-Oh, lo siento, olvidé que ahora tu nombre es Tomoyo... ¿Me recuerdas, querida hija?

-Usted es... ¿Es mi madre...?

-Así es, soy Nathasha Andrews. ¡Oh, eres hermosísima y luce divino en ti ese vestido!

-¿Usted me dio esto?

-Sí, yo misma lo hice. Debes lucir perfecta... El principio está por llegar. Tu padre y Julián están preparando todo.

-¿Di-dijo algo acerca de mi padre? -murmuró entre avergonzada y nerviosa.

-Así es cariño... Él está ansioso por conocerte. ¡Han pasado tantos años desde la última vez que te estrechó entre sus brazos! Sólo a mí se me autorizó verte antes de la ceremonia... ¡Al fin, después de tanto sufrimiento, volveremos a ser una verdadera familia! Y tú y Julián estarán unidos para siempre, como debió haber sido desde el principio.

¿Familia? Lo único que ella conocía como familia era a su madre Sonomi... Ese cuadro tan bello que formaban en la mesa Sakura, Touya, el señor Fujitaka y el recuerdo de la señora Nadeshiko era tan efímero, simplemente irreal, pues ella jamás había tenido un verdadero hogar.

Ahora estos extraños le daban la oportunidad de tener lo que tanto había anhelado... Lo que más le dolía abandonar era la esperanza de que su sueño con Eriol fuese algo real. Pero prefería dejar morir la esperanza a ser atormentada por la cruel realidad de verlo en brazos de la mujer a la cual amaba. Era mejor huir que enfrentar el sufrimiento; su corazón no podría soportar que lo rompieran...

Él había regresado a Inglaterra una vez, hacia años, ¿qué le aseguraba que no lo haría nuevamente? Alguien lo esperaba allá, alguien a quien él le había entregado su corazón. Además, ya era tarde, las heridas en su cuello le hacían recordar que, aunque se acobardara, ya nada podía hacer, su destino estaba marcado... Catherine había muerto dos veces a manos de los vampiros, era hora de que el final cambiara. Era hora de que ella aceptara su verdadero destino y dejara de luchar por lo inevitable.

-Tomoyo, pequeña mía ¿qué pasa? -preguntó la mujer al ver que los ojos de Tomoyo estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-Nada... madre. Sólo me preparo para mi vida al lado de ustedes.

-Serás muy feliz, mi niña, Julián te ama demasiado. Él es el hombre con el que siempre habías soñado. -Respondió mientras secaba las lágrimas de su hija.

Tomoyo no estuvo de acuerdo con esas palabras, pero sonrió agradecida. Recordó en ese momento que había algo que nadie le había dicho y se lo preguntó a aquella mujer que, a pesar de todo, le inspiraba confianza.

-Disculpe, pero ¿en qué lugar estamos?

-En lo que quedó del castillo en el que Julián vivía.

-Pero... Cuando llegué estaba en una especie de gruta...

-Querida... -la mujer suspiró- La reencarnación de Clow te buscará, al igual que su descendiente, la Maestra de cartas Sakura y los guardianes... La gruta esta protegida con un conjuro, así ellos no podrían encontrarte. Ahora que estás a un paso de la transformación, no hay peligro con que ellos vengan. Prácticamente tú ya eres un vampiro, por eso estamos en la parte del castillo que fue reconstruida. Ésta no esta bajo ninguna protección.

-¿Pero seguimos en Japón?

-No. Estamos en Inglaterra. Este es el castillo en el que creciste. De cierto modo estamos desprotegidos, pues tus amigos hechiceros son muy poderosos, pero antes de que nos encuentren la ceremonia habrá terminado y regresarás a tu verdadero origen.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que llegué aquí?

-Permaneciste inconsciente mucho tiempo, son las 4:15 de la tarde en Inglaterra.

-Es decir que en Tokio son las 12:15 a.m. ¿Hoy es 17 de febrero?

-Así es. Hoy es tu cumpleaños, mi niña. -respondió la madre de Catherine mientras estrechaba nuevamente a su hija.

-¿Cuándo iniciará la ceremonia?

-A las seis de la tarde, cuando empiece a atardecer. Ahora descansa un poco más, mi cielo... Estás muy débil aún y necesitas recuperar energías. Vendré por ti cuando sea el momento.

Después de besar la frente de su hija, la mujer abandonó la habitación y Tomoyo se quedó nuevamente dormida, pero su mente no se separó de Eriol. Estaba inquieta por lo que pudiese pasar en el futuro. Además, ese sueño... algo malo iba a ocurrir, lo presentía.

Continuará...

¡Oh, Dios! Realmente estoy muy muy agradecida con todos los chicos que han enviado sus reviews. No esperaba una respuesta tan favorable de ustedes, mis queridos lectores... Sé que el capítulo anterior lo subí hace un par de días... ¡Y aquí estoy de nuevo!

De verdad, lamento mucho si los aburro subiendo tan rápido, si es así sólo díganmelo y bajaré la velocidad de las actualizaciones.

Antes que nada quiero darle las gracias a mi queridísimo amigo Ricardo. Llevamos poco más de un año siendo amigos y ésta es la primera vez que él lee algo de lo que escribo. Me dijo que la historia le gustó y que quería leer pronto el siguiente capítulo, así que por él fue que lo subí tan rápido ¡¡RICARDO, TE QUIERO MUCHO, LO SABES!

Bien, ahora quisiera agradecer a todos ustedes, mis queridos amigos, quienes se han tomado la molestia de leer estas locuras. Aunque me gustaría darles las gracias por sus nombres, únicamente conozco el de aquellos que me dejan sus reviews, así que:

MUCHAS GRACIAS A:

Sailor Alluminen Siren por ser la primera en escribirme un review y eso siempre te lo agradeceré. Por supuesto agradezco también los otros tres, todos ellos llenos de motivación para continuar con mi labor... ¡Ah, y lo de la profesora Mizuki es completamente verdadero! Bueno, al menos en el manga. (Aunque todos sabemos que las leyes llaman a esto abuso infantil, pero esas de CLAMP y sus raras ideas... ¬ . ¬ )

LMUndine por recomendarme quitar la prohibición para que los anónimos me dejasen reviews... úù (aunque no me dijiste como hacerlo... pero bueno, experimentando logré quitarla!)

Sora angel como verás, querida amiga, el romance en este fic va como cuentagotas, pero de que lo habrá, lo habrá, eso no lo dudes.

Dannan por tus gentiles comentarios. Verás, trato de actualizar rápido porque como lectora asidua de esta página me he topado con fics que son verdaderamente buenos, y de hecho me he quedado enganchada en muchos, los cuales, por desgracia, jamás vuelven a actualizar o tardan años en hacerlo (y esto literalmente ocurre, especialmente lo digo por un fic que tiene el record de más de 600 reviews y sigue sin ser actualizado, así que si tú, escritora de ese fic, y mira que no quiero decir tu nombre, sientes una pedrada, pues multiplícala por 600, porque son de todas las personas que no hemos podido leer el final de tu historia). Sin embargo, si creen que voy demasiado aprisa, como lo dije antes, sólo háganmelo saber y le bajo a mi velocidad.

Abcchan ¡me alegra mucho que te guste este, mi primer hijito, mi bebé, mi primogénito! Realmente lo escribí con entusiasmo y amor (aunque suene cursi) y no hay nada más gratificante para mí que el saber que esta historia es querida por ustedes también.

Saturno... veo que a ti ya te dejé con cara de what... jijii, en parte, eso me agrada, pues este fic tiene el toque de suspenso que esperaba. Verás, aunque no soy una chica Dark, las historias de vampiros siempre me han llamado mucho la atención, así que decidí sacar provecho de las características físicas de Tomoyo para ligarla con estas criaturas nocturnas... ¿te agrada la idea?

Afroditacoral bueno... la verdad ahora que leo el fic me pregunto: ¿de dónde saco tantas locuras? La idea de la relación entre Tomoyo y Nadeshiko la tenía desde que veía la serie. Para ser tía y sobrina en segunda generación, el parecido era bastante... y, de acuerdo a la versión del manga, si Eriol y Fujitaka tenían cierto parecido y ambos resultaron ser reencarnación del alma del mago Clow, dije: AHÍ HAY UNA HISTORIA MACABRA QUE REQUIERE SER PUESTA A LA LUZ... Jejeje. Bueno, espero que el giro que va dando la historia te guste, seguiré esperando más reviews tuyos.

Undine jijiji... comprendo tu sorpresa. ¡Hasta yo me sorprendí cuando lo escribí! Pero es que hay que comprender a Tomoyo... digo, Julian es como esos vendedores de televisión, te saben envolver mágicamente con tal que compres sus productos, ¿o no? Y Eriol... bueno, aunque adoro a ese chico, hay que reconocer que se ha visto muy lento, especialmente porque no deja en claro nada. Pero bueno, esperemos que al niño se le prenda el foco y ya haga algo bueno con su vida.

Mariannechan... veo muy difícil desanimarme con estos magníficos reviews que me envían. Ten por seguro que pase lo que pase terminaré con esta historia, pues no hay nada que me haga tan feliz como leer sus críticas. ¡¡DOMO ARIGATOU!

Águila Fanel... también le tengo un gran cariño a la pareja Tomoyo/Eriol y aun me sigo preguntando cómo es que para las chicas CLAMP esta no sea una pareja oficial si ellos son prácticamente la pareja perfecta... pero bueno.

Gabby... No te preocupes por eso de ponerte loca... al menos así sabré que no soy la única en el mundo con ese problema! Jijiji... qué bueno que te guste este fic, seguiré adelante con él y lo haré especialmente por ustedes, quienes dedican un poco de su tiempo en leerlo y en realimentarme con sus puntos de vista. Espero que la historia siga siendo de su agrado de principio a fin y en cada actualización esperaré criticas constructivas de ustedes para su servidora.

Para finalizar, les ofrezco una disculpa por no responder sus reviews con tanta rapidez, pero es que a veces subo tan a la carrera para poder seguir con mis trabajos de la Universidad que no me da tiempo ni siquiera de modificar el texto para agregar los agradecimientos. Espero que comprendan.

MUCHAS GRACIAS Y NOS VEREMOS PRONTO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO.

CON AMOR: PILY-CHAN


	7. El encuentro de dos almas

Capitulo 7. El encuentro de dos almas.

-¡Demonios! Son las 12 de la noche. Ya han pasado más de 24 horas y aun no puedo sentir la presencia de Tomoyo. -Dijo Eriol desesperado, mientras se dejaba caer en un amplio sillón que había en la biblioteca.

-Eriol, tranquilízate, quizá tú mismo estas bloqueando tus habilidades por la presión. Además, recuerda que llevas dos noches sin dormir y esta será la tercera. -habló Rubí Moon dirigiendo una mirada compasiva a su amo.

-No, no me es posible estar tranquilo mientras ella se encuentra sufriendo en manos de esos monstruos...

-Sólo hay algo que no comprendo bien: ¿Qué relación tenía Lady Catherine Andrews con unos vampiros...? -musitó Spi con aire de preocupación.

-No lo sé...

-Eriol, trata de conectarte con Clow para saberlo. Quizá eso nos ayude.

-Tienes razón Rubí Moon, pero para hacerlo necesito quedarme solo... Sin embargo, no podemos perder el tiempo arbitrariamente... Lo mejor será que busquen a Sakura y a su padre y les pidan toda la información que posean, la necesitaremos...

Los guardianes asintieron y sin más preámbulos salieron. Una vez a solas, Eriol recitó un poderoso conjuro para conectarse con el alma del Mago... Sabía que ese hechizo ocuparía una buena cantidad de sus fuerzas, pero debía correr el riesgo.

Cuando lo logró, pudo ver la figura del antiguo Mago. Su rostro mostraba aflicción y preocupación. Para su sorpresa, el cuerpo de Clow se materializó y fue hacia donde estaba su joven reencarnación, abrazándolo con el mismo cariño que un padre a su hijo.

-Lamento mucho la situación por la que estas pasando, Eriol. Entiendo tu dolor, pues en vida yo también lo padecí.

-¿Por qué ella? ¡No lo entiendo! Tomoyo jamás le ha hecho ningún daño a nadie... Es un verdadero ángel que ha cuidado de nosotros y nos ha dado su cariño.

-La amas demasiado, mi joven descendiente... Más de lo que yo hubiera planeado, sin embargo es ese amor el que te impide ver las cosas con claridad. El dolor que llena tu alma impide que por ti mismo puedas ver hacia atrás, en el momento en que la conociste, cuando nos enamoramos de Catherine Andrews... ¿empiezas a recordar?

"_La Luna... La luna es hermosa... Las estrellas brillan con fuerza, como si hubiese un equilibrio perfecto. Ninguna compite por el brillo más intenso. Es como si los Dioses hubiesen decidido regalarles esa hermosa vista a los mortales sólo por una noche. Realmente me siento en paz... Como hace mucho no lo estaba._

_Pero en ese momento algo llama mi atención... Es un espectro, una ilusión, el más bello ángel que haya descendido sobre la tierra... ¡No puedo moverme! ¿Cómo hacerlo si mis ojos están siendo afectados por el embrujo de su mirada en la mía? ¡Que fascinantes son esos ojos! Tan profundos y misteriosos como el mar... Y a la vez tan cálidos y transparentes. Su negro cabello enrulado cae sobre sus hombros como una cascada. Su piel es tan blanca... ¡Dios! ¿De dónde ha salido esa beldad?_

_El hermoso ángel me sonríe... Yo hago lo mismo... Mi cuerpo comienza a moverse y se dirige hacia ella. Tomo su tersa mano, la beso y las únicas palabras que salen de mis labios son:_

_-¿Qué hace una Diosa cómo usted pisando estas tierras contaminadas?_

_-No soy una Diosa, y estas Tierras son como el paraíso para mí... -La melodiosa voz de ese ángel se quebró a continuación- Después de todo por lo que he pasado... Yo..._

_No ha podido continuar, sus ojos están llenos de lágrimas. Una a una caen alrededor de sus mejillas y con sus blancas y pequeñas manos cubre su rostro. ¿Cómo es posible que un ser tan perfecto llore con tanto dolor en su corazón? ¿Cómo?_

_Impulsivamente la abracé mientras ella hundía su rostro sobre mi pecho. Su alma ha sido torturada, ningún ser humano puede sufrir tanto sin haber una verdadera atrocidad en su pasado... ¿Alguien fue capaz de lastimarla hasta el punto de dañar su espíritu?_

_Mi único medio para ayudarla es la magia, al menos por ahora, así que he decidido recitar un conjuro para que duerma. Quizá los sueños le traigan la paz que necesita... Mientras su cuerpo queda sin fuerzas la sostengo de la cintura y la tomo entre mis brazos. La llevaré a casa, allí estará segura..."_

-¿Qué es todo eso?

-Es así como conocí a Catherine... Ella vino a mí y sin decir una palabra, me pidió protección. Desde el primer instante supe que nuestros destinos estaban unidos... Y a partir de ese momento lo han estado...

-Y lo estarán, te lo prometo, así tenga que sacrificar mi vida para cuidar la de ella...

-Eriol... Ella morirá si tú no estas a su lado, no hables de sacrificio, pues su vida será tormentosa sin la tuya a su lado...

-Catherine te amó, Clow, pero no sé si Tomoyo siente lo mismo que yo. Nunca le confesé mis sentimientos, por lo tanto no conozco los de ella.

-Me sorprende de ti... Tú jamás habías mostrado inseguridad ante nada. Siempre has sido frío y calculador, todo en tu vida ha estado bajo control.

-En los sentimientos no hay ningún control, y tú lo sabes... Por eso te enamoraste perdidamente de Catherine sin saber nada de ella, ni siquiera su nombre.

-Confié en mi corazón Eriol, tú deberías aprender a confiar en el tuyo. Los latidos de éste no se equivocan, sólo necesitas aprender a entenderlos... ¿Qué te dice tu corazón cuando piensas en Tomoyo?

-Que la ama más a cada día, a cada segundo, a cada respiro...

-Si eso es lo que te dice es porque tu corazón ha sentido los latidos del de ella, porque ambos ritmos son uno desde el momento en que el amor empezó a nacer, desde que le abriste la puerta de tu vida y ella te dio las llaves para entrar en su mundo. Las palabras no son necesarias cuando una mirada basta para decir "te amo". ¿Acaso jamás percibiste esa mirada en sus ojos?

-Sí, algunas veces... Pero creí que eran falsas impresiones mías... Creí que veía lo que quería ver...

-Los ojos del alma no engañan Eriol, ellos jamás te mentirán.

-¿Entonces ella...?

-Te ama de la misma forma que tú lo haces... Es por eso que Julián está furioso...

-¿Pero por qué...? No entiendo por qué él esta aferrado con querer la vida de Tomoyo.

-Él le arrebató la vida a Catherine y a Nadeshiko...

-¿A la señora Nadeshiko Kinomoto?

-Sí Eriol, su muerte no fue accidental... Ella murió teniendo 27 años... Era joven y fuerte, y más que nada, era feliz con la familia que había formado. Julián no soportó ver que el tiempo que él tenía para transformarla hubiese pasado, o simplemente no soportó viéndola ser tan feliz con el hombre que ella había elegido, así que la mató.

-¿El señor Fujitaka lo sabe?

-Acaba de enterarse; sin embargo, aunque no lo supiera, lo presintió, por eso cuidó de sus hijos con tanto recelo... Por eso les dio sus poderes para que pudieran protegerse. En ese instante olvidó lo que había pasado, olvidó que era parte de mi alma y que Nadeshiko era la de Catherine. Olvidó la responsabilidad que caería en manos de su hija, pues ella era la destinada en convertirse en la dueña de las antiguas cartas Clow...

-¿Entonces cómo nos dio esa información?

-La fuerza de voluntad que quedó en él para proteger a su amada es muy poderosa, por eso la parte de mí dormida en su interior ha despertado para ayudarte a proteger a tu ser amado. Porque él no quiere que sufras lo mismo que nosotros, porque no permitirá que la tragedia se repita nuevamente...

-Gracias por aclararme eso, pero aun no logro comprender cómo es que Catherine era asediada por vampiros.

-Vuelve a internarte en mis recuerdos y lo sabrás.

-Lo intentaré...

"_...Estoy en mi casa. El fuego de la chimenea arde con fuerza mientras yo miro al hermoso ángel caído... ¿Cuál será su nombre? ¡Veo paz en su serena respiración, pero aun en sus sueños el terror la persigue, puesto que se ha sobresaltado varias veces en el transcurso de la noche! Kerberos está a mi lado, echado frente al fuego mientras vigila el sueño de esa bella criatura; Yue permanece cerca de la ventana y tiene su mirada fija hacia el horizonte:_

_-¿Qué pudo haberle ocurrido?_

_-No lo sé, Kerberos, pero no podemos abandonarla a su suerte. Ha sufrido y..._

_No he podido terminar la frase, pues ella ha abierto los ojos. Mira a su alrededor sin mover la cabeza y se incorpora de la cama un tanto asustada._

_-Tranquilícese, Mi Lady, aquí está a salvo._

_-¿Dónde estoy? _

_-En mi casa, ésta es mi habitación. ¿Cómo se siente?_

_-Yo... Debo irme... Si me quedo aquí su vida correrá peligro... Él me hallará..._

_-Créame que no encontrará un sitio más seguro que esta casa. _

_-¡No! ¡No, usted ha sido demasiado generoso! No puedo permitir que lo lastimen por mi culpa._

_-Señorita, escúcheme. Nada ni nadie la lastimará aquí... ni los habitantes de esta casa ni los que están afuera. _

_-Es que usted no comprende... -me responde sollozando- Me están siguiendo, y me encontrarán._

_-¿Quién la persigue?_

_-No tiene caso que se lo diga, jamás me creería..._

_-Inténtelo._

_-Me... me persiguen vampiros._

_-¿Vampiros ha dicho?_

_-Sabía que no me creería... Debo irme. -dice mientras trata de ponerse de pie, pero acercándome a ella la detengo._

_-En verdad le creo. Hay muy pocas cosas que me sorprenden. Ahora créame usted a mí, Mi Lady: ha llegado a la única casa en la que nada de lo que diga resultará sorpresivo._

_-Pero... No es sólo eso... No son unos vampiros cualquiera, ellos son mis padres y... Y mi prometido... -en ese momento el hermoso Ángel mira en dirección a los guardianes y se sorprende mucho, pero no grita; sólo abre sus hermosos ojos azules desmesuradamente. -¿Son... un tigre y... y un ángel?_

_-No son ni lo uno ni lo otro, el primero se llama Kerberos y el "Ángel" como lo llamó, es Yue, ambos son mis guardianes. -respondí con una sonrisa. _

_-¿Sus guardianes? ¿Quién o qué es usted?_

_-Mi nombre es Read Clow y soy un Mago. Por eso le dije que nada de lo que pudiera decir o hacer me sorprendería._

_-Yo me llamo Kerberos, como dijo Clow y le serviré en lo que necesite._

_-¡Vaya! El tigre habla... Perdone mi falta de respeto; creo que debo llamarlo Kerberos._

_-Sí lo prefiere... Aunque a mí me agradaría más que me tuteé. Aquel que está en la ventana es..._

_-Mucho gusto, Mi Lady, llámeme Yue, será un placer servirle._

_Kerberos se quedó atónito al escuchar la forma tan respetuosa en la que el irreverente y frío Yue le habló a nuestra bella invitada, me di cuenta de inmediato que le simpatizaba, por eso sonreí. Lo que más sorprendió a Kerberos fue escuchar sus siguientes palabras:_

_-Clow, será mejor que la dejemos sola. Le traeré su comida en unos momentos Mi Lady._

_-Espero no causarles demasiadas molestias... _

_-Ninguna, se lo aseguro -respondí rápidamente. Yue y Kerberos salieron de la habitación, pero antes de hacerlo yo, he recordado que no sé como se llama, así que decido hacérselo saber.- Señorita, aun no le he preguntado su nombre... _

_-Catherine Andrews, así me llamo... Perdóneme si soy impetuosa, pero usted no ha hecho usted ningún comentario respecto los vampiros que me persiguen. Tal vez yo soy uno..._

_-No lo es... -la interrumpo- Su aura es blanca y pura; es obvio que usted no es como ellos... Siéntase libre de ir a donde le plazca, nadie que posea energía negativa puede entrar en mi casa. Descanse... Le repito, aquí nadie la lastimara. _

_-Muchas gracias... No tengo cómo pagarle su generosidad._

_-Desde que escuché su bella voz la deuda está saldada. -respondí y le brindé una sonrisa, curiosamente ella se sonrojó de una manera hermosa..."_

-¿Sus padres y su prometido? ¿Cómo es posible? -interrogó Eriol sumamente alarmado tan pronto había salido del trance.

-Todo es posible... Su padre (vampiro, de hecho, líder de un poderoso clan) se enamoró de una hermosa joven, que desafortunadamente era mortal... La mujer le correspondió, pero no sabía quien era él... Se casaron, tuvieron una hija... Cuando la niña tenía 10 años, su madre descubrió la verdad, pues su esposo supo ocultar su procedencia perfectamente bien durante todo ese tiempo. Pero ella estaba tan enamorada de su esposo que prefirió convertirse en un vampiro antes de abandonarlo. La niña no nació siendo un vampiro, y tampoco sería forzada a transformarse, pero su padre no quería separarse de ella, así que, aunque su esposa no lo sabía, la comprometió con un joven vampiro, quien, pese a su edad, era temido y respetado debido a los asombrosos poderes que poseía... Sobra decirte que ese vampiro es Julián. El plan consistía en transformar a Catherine mediante una ceremonia, ella misma me lo confesó un par de meses después de haberla encontrado. Cuando la madre de Catherine se dio cuenta del pacto de su esposo, lejos de parecerle abominable, lo consintió. Aunque Cathy ya frecuentaba al joven desde que era una niña, sus padres hicieron hasta lo imposible para conseguir que lo amara durante su juventud, cosa que no lograron; por eso, cuando ella se dio cuenta del engaño, en ese entonces tenía 19 años, huyó de su hogar y la encontré en el bosque.

-Pero... Sí tú conseguiste salvarla y resguardarla bajo tu casa ¿Cómo es que él la encontró?

-Te repito que su padre era líder de uno de los clanes más poderosos en la sociedad vampírica, y Julián poseía habilidades extraordinarias... Aunque terminaron hallándonos, creo que no les resultó fácil hacerlo, pues tardaron casi un año. Sin embargo, lo consiguieron y se llevaron a Catherine...

-¿No fuiste por ella?

-Por supuesto que lo hice, y mi amada también trató de escapar por sus propios medios; sin embargo, cuando nos reencontramos y creíamos haberlo conseguido... -la voz del Mago se quebró, era evidente que le resultaba difícil tocar el tema, así que Eriol intervino.

-Conozco el final, no te molestes más en contármelo... Te juro que no voy a permitir que esa historia se repita. Regresaré con ella y ya no habrá nadie que se interponga en nuestro futuro.

-Conserva esa idea en tu mente y corazón y lograrás tu cometido. Desde donde esté, mi querido Eriol, te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda... Ahora ve y busca a Sakura, ella al igual que mi descendiente te serán de gran ayuda. Kerberos y Yue quieren mucho a Tomoyo, de la misma forma que Rubí Moon y Spinel Sun y sin dudarlo un segundo, te ayudarán a protegerla. Juntos enfrentaran la amenaza que está frente a ustedes y confío en que saldrán victoriosos.

-Una última pregunta: ¿Dónde ocurrió todo lo que acabo de ver?

-En Inglaterra, es allí donde llevaron a Tomoyo. Date prisa o no llegarás a tiempo para detener la ceremonia. Mediante un ritual unirán a Tomoyo con los vampiros. El tiempo es tu peor enemigo, todo iniciará a las seis de la tarde, hora de Inglaterra, así que no pierdas ni un minuto más.

-No entiendo bien a que te refieres, pero te doy las gracias por todo, te prometo que no te defraudaré.

Clow le sonrió y lo abrazó por última vez, en ese instante Eriol volvió a encontrarse solo en la biblioteca... Desde el fondo de su corazón le dio las gracias al Mago y se dispuso a ir hasta la casa de Sakura. Sin embargo, cuando llegó a la puerta principal cayó inconsciente, presa de la debilidad que le causó usar un hechizo tan poderoso.

Afortunadamente, en ese momento llegaron a la casa Rubí Moon y Spinel Sun, acompañados de Yue y Kerberos. Al encontrar el cuerpo de Eriol tendido sobre la alfombra del salón principal, lo levantaron y le llevaron hasta un sillón, donde trataban de hacerlo volver en sí. Mientras esto ocurría, el Guardián Yue les hizo una observación:

-¿Qué es lo que le ocurre? Me sorprende encontrar al hechicero más poderoso del Mundo en este estado.

-Lleva dos noches sin dormir, Yue. -respondió Rubí Moon dirigiéndole una mirada de reproche al guardián.

-Y acaba de utilizar el conjuro para comunicarse con el alma de Clow. -agregó Spinel.

-¿Permitieron que lo hiciera viendo en qué estado se encontraba? -gritó Kerberos enojado.

-Yo misma se lo propuse... Si hubiesen visto la desesperación que reflejaban sus ojos al no hallar la manera de traer a Tomoyo de regreso, indudablemente hubiesen hecho lo mismo que yo.

-¡Basta! -murmuró Eriol tras escuchar la discusión que sostenían sus cuatro protectores.- Este es el peor momento para pelear... Nunca les he pedido nada, pero si en sus corazones hay un poco de amor hacia Tomoyo, les pido... les suplico, que me ayuden a encontrarla.

-No necesitas suplicar nada, te debemos lealtad. -replicó Yue.

-Y queremos a Tomoyo, ella es una persona muy especial para nosotros. Daríamos nuestras vidas por verla sana y salva.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza al escuchar las palabras de Kerberos. Eriol les agradeció con una sonrisa.

-Bien, debemos ir con Sakura y Shaoran e iniciar la búsqueda. Ella esta en Inglaterra y puedo darme una idea de en que sitio está.

Sin perder más tiempo, todos se dirigieron hacia la casa de la Maestra de Cartas Sakura, sabiendo de antemano que Shaoran también estaba allí. Al llegar, Eriol les explicó a todos la situación y planeó un posible contra ataque para liberar a Tomoyo.

Continuará...

¡Hola! ¡Aquí estoy de nuevo!

Como verán, este fic aun tiene algunos misterios que capítulo a capítulo irán resolviéndose... ¿Saben? Estuve pensando y me agradaría mucho saber de qué países son ustedes... Por mi parte, les informo que vivo en la hermosa, pero terriblemente contaminada (y aun tanto insegura) Ciudad de México, estudio la carrera de Psicología en la UNAM y (obviamente) amo el anime japonés... Ah, y ahora que lo recuerdo, espero ver a mis paisanos en la próxima TNT (convención de comics) Bueno, ahora vamos con sus amables reviews:

Kary: Me alegra mucho que este gustando este fic. Y en cuanto a que Tomoyo se convierta o no en vampiro... bueno, en los próximos capítulos te daré una respuesta. No sabes como me halaga que este Tomoyo/Eriol te haya gustado, especialmente porque, como me dices, generalmente lees sobre Sakura/Syaoran. ¡Hasta pronto!

Saturno: Síp, Julián utilizó la teletransportación... Recordemos que él es un vampiro con bastantes años en este mundo, además de ser muy talentoso. Y en algún lado vi, oí o leí que si tú vives mucho tiempo en un lugar, creas algo así como lazos extrasensoriales entre tu persona y dicho sitio... y estamos hablando de años. Ahora bien, Julián tiene prácticamente siglos viviendo ahí. Pero que quede claro algo: NI JULIAN NI LOS PADRES DE CATHERINE SON MAGOS O HECHICEROS. Sólo son vampiros lideres de un clan que a través de los siglos que llevan viviendo han adquirido habilidades superiores a la de los humanos. Gracias por interesarte en los detalles del fic y espero que siga siendo de tu agrado.

Gabby-chan: (espero que me permitas llamarte así), gracias por todos los cumplidos que le das al fic... sólo te faltó decir que es muy ¡¡KAWAII! Jijiji... Qué lindo es encontrar chicas igual de... no diré locas... mejor diré que somos: "MENTAL Y EMOCIONALMENTE INTERESADAS EN COSAS QUE A LA MAYORÍA DE LOS ADULTOS NO LES IMPORTA" ¿Te parece mejor mi nuevo término? Digo, de algo debe servir estudiar psicología, ¿no? Jeje... bien, espero seguir leyendo más criticas de tu parte. ¡Bye!

LMUndine o Undine: ¿Sabes? Desde que leí los reviews me quedé con esa duda si eras o no la misma persona, pero para no regarla decidí poner mis agradecimientos por separado. Y bueno, yo también espero ver la cara de Eriol... es que insisto, él es muy lento. Espero que con lo que Clow le dijo por fin le caiga el veinte y se aplique a lo que debe. Ya que están de acuerdo conque actualice rápido, y en vista de que prácticamente estoy a finales de semestre, les propongo subir de dos a tres capítulos por semana, ¿estas de acuerdo? No sé cuántos capítulos vaya a tener el fic, pero creo que estamos llegando a la parte crítica del asunto. Supongo que serán cuatro o cinco capítulos más, el caso es que en más o menos dos semanas ya tendrán el final en sus manos. Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí y espero sus opiniones hasta el último respiro de esta historia. ¡Hasta la próxima!

Sailor Alluminem siren. Te juro que yo también me quedé con los ojos en forma de plato cuando leí eso de Mizuki. Hasta ese momento la tipa esa no me caía mal, pero meterse con Eriol es una perversión. Y por cierto, ahora que lo recuerdo, en el manga, de las pocas personas que se dan cuenta de ese asuntillo que se traen entre manos Kaho y Eriol es Tomoyo, aunque esto tampoco queda muy claro, pues de repente Tomoyo y Eriol se echan unas miraditas que.. ¡Bueno...! Incluso plantean la posibilidad de que Eriol tenga la misma edad que Fujitaka y sólo ocupa la apariencia de un niño para estar más cerca de Sakura y ayudarla con el cambio de las cartas... ¿cómo la ves? Sin embargo, he decidido borrar de mi memoria esa información y seguir con mi ideal de ver a Tomoyo y a Eriol juntos forever...

En fin, gracias por ayudarme a continuar con esta aventura y alentarme a seguir adelante. ¡Hasta pronto!

Mariannechan... ¿La rescatarán? Bueno... eso lo verás próximamente... pero recuerda que Tomoyo está entre vampiros, y unos vampiros muy poderosos... además, las cosas no serán fáciles para nadie. Especialmente para Eriol. Pero espero que te guste lo que tengo en mente para esta pareja de tímidos tortolitos... ¿No te parece que es muy curioso el que hayan empujado a Sakura y a Syaoran para que se declararan su amor y ellos ni siquiera pudieron confesarle a sus mejores amigos quién es el dueño de sus respectivos corazones? Bueno, quien soy yo para criticar si también lo hice... en fin. Las respuestas a tus dudas, como ya te dije, serán contestadas capítulo a capítulo, espero que tengas paciencia. ¡Sayonara!

Starlet... Bueno, qué puedo decirte, excepto agradecer tus comentarios... incluso hasta hiciste que me ruborizara. Jejeje... Ya, hablando en serio, te aseguro que esas palabras, para mí, significan la responsabilidad de dar mi mayor esfuerzo en este fic y en los que vengan, pues si a alguien le agrada mi trabajo, lo único que me queda por hacer es mejorarlo para no defraudar la confianza y el interés que han puesto en mí y en mis creaciones. Espero seguir contando con tu participación y qué bueno que compartamos el interés por la pareja Tomoyo/Eriol.

Sora Angel (Lightangel) Que bueno que este fic, hasta este instante, haya despertado tu interés, hasta el punto de tomarte el tiempo de escribir tus comentarios. En vista de su participación subí este capítulo tan pronto como me fue posible, deseando que les guste tanto o más que los anteriores. DOMO ARIGATOU y SAYONARA.

JaneMalfoy... ¡Es la primera vez que me amenazan de muerte y eso me causa felicidad! Jejeje... no cabe duda que escribir sobre tantas cosas ha comenzado a afectarme... Respecto al capítulo anterior... bueno, tuve la intención de darles, antes de iniciarlo, una breve advertencia sobre lo confuso que podría llegar a ser, de hecho, este también es un tanto complicado por la mezcla que hay entre la realidad y los recuerdos de Clow, pero sé que tras una segunda leída, con más calma y paciencia, ya no es tan difícil de entender. Si el capítulo anterior te gustó, espero que este te agrade aun más. Aunque estoy consciente que al leer algún fic siempre hay un capítulo que nos gusta más que los otros. Ah, y ahora que lo recuerdo, y de paso le informo a los demás lectores, el romance todavía está en la lista de espera... pero llegará, eso se los aseguro. Gracias de nuevo por tus comentarios y hasta pronto.

Bien, esto fue todo de mi parte, nos veremos a finales de esta semana o quizá a principios de la otra para continuar con esta historia.

¡¡¡¡¡¡SAYONARA!


	8. Una nueva familia

Capítulo 8. Una nueva familia.

-¡Querido, es hermosa, no te imaginas cuanto! Posee una belleza arrebatadora y sus ojos brillan por la inocencia de su corazón. No cabe duda que será una gran Gobernante cuando tú te hayas retirado.

Quien había hablado era Nathasha Andrews, la "madre" de Tomoyo, dirigiéndose a un atractivo hombre que aparentaba tener unos 35 o quizá 40 años. Él tenía tez tan blanca como la de Tomoyo y el cabello igual de oscuro. Sus ojos azules resaltaban maravillosamente. Tenía un porte autoritario e imponente. Poseía una voz bastante grave y varonil que concordaban perfectamente con el cargo que ejercía. Aunque él sólo había sido el padre biológico de Catherine, el parecido que tenía con la joven japonesa resultaba increíble.

-Lo sé, cariño. -respondió mientras tomaba la mano de su esposa y la besaba- Nunca he tenido duda respecto al poder que tiene. Esta vez ella no se irá. Se quedará a nuestro lado, de eso me encargo yo. Aunque le debemos a Clow el que su alma haya vuelto a la vida, lo mataré en cuanto lo vea. Aquella vez nos arrebató nuestro más preciado tesoro, y lo recuperaremos a costa de lo que sea. Dime, ¿los guardias están preparados?

-Así es. Hay más de cincuenta vampiros guerreros postrados ante las puertas, los mejores cinco rodearan aquí, la habitación ceremonial, por si los de afuera no logran cumplir con su trabajo.

-Perfecto... En menos de media hora iniciáramos... ¿Ella ya está lista?

-Sí, la arreglé desde hace un rato... Ah, lo olvidaba... Mi querido William, abstente de llamarla Catherine, su nombre es Tomoyo, y quiere que la llamen así.

-Así se hará entonces... ¡Por fin mi amor! Después de tantos siglos de espera, esta noche habrá un nuevo sucesor.

-Y con ella al mando se iniciará una revolución. ¡Los vampiros saldremos de nuestro escondite y recuperaremos lo que en algún momento nos perteneció!

En ese instante apareció en el gran salón, Julián. La rubia mujer lo recibió con un afectuoso abrazo y le dijo:

-¡Querido hijo! ¿No estas emocionado? ¡Esta noche te unirás en matrimonio con mi querida Cath... Es decir, con Tomoyo!

-Claro que lo estoy, bien saben que ese ha sido mi más preciado anhelo desde hace mucho. Por fin ella será mi esposa y todos seremos una familia. Ustedes han sido como unos padres para mí durante todo este tiempo, jamás podría agradecerles lo suficiente por todo lo que han hecho por mí.

-Basta, Julián. Sabes que te queremos, que aunque no de sangre, eres nuestro hijo y nada nos complace más que entregarte a la que en algún momento fue Catherine, nuestra hija, sabiendo que ella cuidará de ti y a su vez tú de ella.

-Téngalo por seguro, William, así lo haré.

-Faltan aproximadamente 20 minutos, ve por ella mi amor, dile que ha llegado la hora.

-Claro.

La dama se dirigió hasta la habitación de Tomoyo, donde ella permanecía dormida gracias a lo débil que se sentía. Por un momento la contempló con dulzura y acariciando su rostro con maternal cuidado, la llamó suavemente:

-Mi niña, mi linda niña, es hora... -Ella se fue despabilando poco a poco y al ver el angelical rostro de la que ahora era su madre sonrió. -Tu papá nos espera en el Salón, mi nena, todo esta listo ya.

-Estoy muy cansada, no creo poder caminar, madre.

-No te preocupes, lo harás. Sostente de mí...

Ayudando a su hija, ambas llegaron con paso lento hasta el Salón, donde todo parecía lúgubre, pues la oscuridad sólo era disipada por unas cuantas velas y veladoras colocadas estratégicamente en la enorme habitación.

Al entrar, reconoció de inmediato la silueta de dos hombres, pronto se dio cuenta que una de ellas pertenecía a Julián, y la otra...

-Aquí está tu padre, a quien tanto querías conocer -murmuró su madre.

Aunque sabía que el lazo que lo unía a él no era sanguíneo, algo en su interior se agitó y sintió unos fuertes deseos de llorar ante la presencia de ese señor. Era tal y como en algún momento se lo imaginó... ¡Él era su padre! Con quien tantas noches había soñado. Sumamente emocionada dejó salir unas cuantas lágrimas y no pudo moverse.

El caballero, al darse cuenta de la emoción de aquella joven de dulce y cautivadora belleza, fue hacia ella y la abrazó:

-Al fin puedo tenerte entre mis brazos, mi querida Tomoyo, como siempre quise hacerlo. Mi pequeño ángel, no sabes cuanto esperé para poder decirte lo mucho que te quiero.

-¡Papá!

Julián y la madre de Tomoyo observaron como padre e hija se fundían en un abrazo que parecía haber esperado siglos para ser llevado a cabo.

Ella aun no creía que su máximo sueño se estuviese cumpliendo. Por fin tenía frente a ella a su padre. Quería decirle tantas cosas, quería hacerle algunas preguntas, todo lo que durante años de ausencia se había acumulado en su alma, pero no podía decir nada, en realidad no quería hacerlo. El perfume de él era tan suave y delicioso, que no quería dejarlo de respirar...

De pronto volvió a la realidad y recordó que ese hombre había sido el padre de Catherine Andrews, no el de ella, lo cual la desilusionó un poco, pero aun así, se sentía en paz abrazada de aquel amable caballero.

-Lo siento... -susurró después de un rato.

-No debes disculparte de nada, pequeña, aquí tú jamás cometerás ningún error, ¿me entiendes? -respondió su papá mientras la tomaba del mentón. Ella se limitó a asentir con una sonrisa.

William llamó a Julián y él acudió de inmediato. Entregándole a Tomoyo en sus brazos se apartó de ellos. Al darse cuenta de la debilidad de su prometida la rodeó con sus brazos, poniendo una mano un su cintura y la otra en su espalada.

Había una idea que rondaba la mente de la joven desde hacia unas horas, así que decidió dárselas a conocer a su nueva familia de una vez por todas.

-Madre, padre, Julián, antes de que la ceremonia inicie, tengo un único favor que pedirles...

-Lo que quieras te será concedido, mi preciosa niña. -respondió William Andrews.

-Mi... madre me dijo hace un rato que probablemente quieran interrumpir la ceremonia Sakura, Shaoran, los guardianes y Eriol... -Julián la aprisionó más contra sí al escuchar nombrar a la reencarnación de Read Clow.- Mi decisión de volver con ustedes no ha cambiado, -agregó para tranquilidad de su prometido- pero les suplico que no les hagan ningún daño a mis amigos, si es que vienen... Cuando la ceremonia haya finalizado, nada habrá que ellos puedan hacer para cambiar lo sucedido, estaré a su lado por toda la eternidad y mi mundo será el mismo que el de ustedes. Pero no quiero vivir así si a cambio de esa nueva vida tengo que ofrendar la de las personas a quienes quiero.

-Mi cielo, ¿has pensado que ellos harán lo que esté a su alcance para liberarte?

-Por supuesto que lo he hecho madre, pero sé que ustedes no solo se valen de la fuerza física para defenderse. Entiéndanme, quiero empezar a vivir nuevamente sin ningún remordimiento, sin nada en mi pasado que me atormente. ¿Tengo su palabra de que no dañaran a mis amigos? ¿Julián, tengo la tuya?

Al no poder separarse de Tomoyo, pues sabía lo débil que ella se encontraba, Julián desvió la mirada de esos ojos fascinantes; era consciente de que si los veía indudablemente ella terminaría convenciéndolo. Pero no pudo evitarlo por mucho tiempo, así que al sentir la suave y pequeña mano de ella sobre su mejilla, tratando de bajar su rostro, la miró y no pudo abstenerse de decirle.

-Juro que no levantaré una mano contra Shaoran Lee, descendiente de Clow, ni de la maestra de cartas Sakura; también sus guardianes estarán a salvo... En cuanto a Eriol... -Al llegar a ese punto, el apuesto vampiro guardó silencio.

-Por favor, Julián, es lo único que te pediré... Dámelo como regalo de bodas, si quieres verlo así.

-Cariño, yo...

-Te lo imploro.

Ante la insistente mirada de la joven, él dejó salir un sonoro suspiro y cerrando sus ojos murmuró:

-Está bien, mi querida Tomoyo, se hará como quieras. Tienes mi palabra.

-Y ustedes papás, ¿qué dicen?

-Respondemos lo mismo que Julián, si ese es tu deseo, hija, se respetará. -contestó el padre de Tomoyo a nombre de su esposa y él mismo.

-Gracias... -contestó ella con toda sinceridad, esbozando una sonrisa que decía más que sus propias palabras.

-Bien, ahora solo faltan dos minutos. Entra al círculo que esta allí, linda. -dijo la madre de Tomoyo señalando la figura que estaba dibujado exactamente en el centro del Salón.

Julián entró con ella. Temía soltarla, pues sabía que podía desvanecerse en cualquier momento, pero ella tomó su mano con fuerza y le sonrió tratando de tranquilizarlo, a pesar de que se sentía fatal, pues parecía que no había oxígeno en ese lugar y todo le daba vueltas.

Tras dirigir una mirada interrogativa a William y a Nathasha, quienes movieron la cabeza afirmativamente, él la soltó y se reunió con ellos.

-Prepárate, pequeña mía, la ceremonia está por iniciar.

Ante la fuerte voz de su padre Tomoyo sintió un estremecimiento, pero haciendo acopio de todo su valor, suspiró levemente y cerró sus ojos, dispuesta a abandonarse a su destino.

Continuará...

¡Mis queridos amigos, he aquí otro capítulo! Por favor, disculpen no haber cumplido lo que les ofrecí la semana pasada, pero para compensarlos he decidido enviarles a toda velocidad dos capítulos de una vez...

Desgraciadamente tengo muchos trabajos escolares, y por ello dudo mucho poder enviar otro capítulo esta semana, pero trataré de hacerlo. Sin embargo, si no puedo, aquí están estos para que no me odien por tardarme más de lo acordado.

Ah, y discúlpenme por no responder en esta ocasión sus reviews de forma personal, pero como lo dije, tengo demasiado trabajo encima... ¡PERO LES ASEGURO QUE LEO TODOS LOS REVIEWS Y DE TODO CORAZÓN LES AGRADEZCO SUS COMENTARIOS E INTERÉS EN ESTE FIC!

Los quiero mucho y gracias por haberme acompañado en este camino... Tras saber que la historia les agrada, ya no me siento tan sola cuando escribo...

¡SAYONARA!

Atte.: Pily-chan


	9. La ceremonia

Capitulo 9. La ceremonia.

-¿Tienes el hechizo, Sakura?

-Sí, Eriol, esta listo.

-Shaoran, ¿y tú?

-Mi espada esta preparada.

-Yue, Kerberos, Rubí Moon, Spinel-Sun ¿el campo de energía?

-Listo.

-Antes que nada, gracias por lo que hacen por Tomoyo y por mí.

-No necesitas dar las gracias, Eriol... Tú y Tomoyo son como unos hermanos para nosotros ¿no es así Shaoran?

-Sí, esto es lo menos que podemos hacer por ustedes.

-Y aparte de ser nuestro amo, eres nuestro amigo; Tomoyo es una de las personas a quien más queremos, así que esto es lo menos que podemos hacer para ayudarla. -agregó Spinel-Sun.

-Y Eriol, gracias por preocuparte tanto por ella. -le dijo Sakura.

-La quiero y no permitiré que Julián se quede con lo que más amo.

Las palabras del joven inglés ya no sorprendieron a sus amigos, pues aunque no lo había dicho, sus acciones reflejaban el profundo amor que sentía por Tomoyo. Con una sonrisa Eriol finalizó las muestras de gratitud hacia sus amigos y recuperando la frialdad que mostraba cuando debía realizar un trabajo, dijo:

-Bien amigos, es hora.

Sakura y él liberaron sus respectivas llaves mágicas con sus conjuros. No había ninguna carta que fuera capaz de llevarlos hasta Inglaterra rápidamente, así que gracias a sus libros, Eriol, logró encontrar un hechizo para trasportarlos a todos desde su casa hasta su país natal en unos cuantos segundos, solo que para trasportar a tantas personas, era necesaria la intervención de Sakura, quien debía liberar un poco de su energía mágica para que el conjuro fuese eficaz.

Sin perder ni un instante más Eriol comenzó a recitar un antiguo hechizo en Latín. Solo él y Shaoran comprendieron en significado de éste, por lo tanto Shaoran movió negativamente su cabeza y dirigió una mirada de reproche a su amigo al escucharlo, pero no podía hacer nada para detenerlo, pues estaba por terminar de recitarlo.

Todos sintieron que el viento los golpeaba fuertemente y un resplandor los cegó momentáneamente. Al abrir los ojos, se encontraron en un sitio oscuro, frío y rodeado de una poderosa energía... Mientras Sakura se enfocaba en sentir la presencia de su amiga, al igual que los guardianes, Shaoran se acercó a Eriol y susurrando le dijo:

-¿Cómo demonios se te ocurrió recitar ese hechizo?

-Era la única salida, tú lo sabes.

-¿Eres consciente del daño que te hiciste?

-Por supuesto.

-¡Has consumido una buena parte de tu energía vital y estás así de tranquilo!

-No podía hacer otra cosa, así que arrepentirme no servirá de nada. Todo lo que hago es por Tomoyo.

-Pues precisamente por ella es que no entiendo cómo te atreviste. Después de haber recitado ese conjuro sabes que tu tiempo de vida se ha reducido a la mitad.

-Lo sé, Shaoran... Lo sé...

-¡Me exaspera cuando eres así de insensible!

-Preocúpate ahora por sentir la energía de ella, no por mí.

Mirándolo con enfado Shaoran se apartó de Eriol y trató por todos los medios de ubicar la energía de Tomoyo.

-¡Lo logré! Ya sé donde está. -gritó Sakura emocionada.

-Sí, yo también he podido sentirla... Su presencia es muy débil, como si estuviera... -Yue ya no quiso terminar la frase. Aunque aparentaba lo contrario, a él también le resultaba doloroso darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba su antigua ama.

-Vamos, ya sabemos donde está. Permanezcan alerta, supongo que saben que vendríamos por ella.

Siguiendo a Eriol, caminaron a través de unos pasillos bastante oscuros y dignos de una película de horror. Sakura tenía muchísimo miedo, aun no había superado el terror que le causaban las cosas inexplicables y ahora, al saber que estaba rodeada de vampiros, los cuales los atacarían en cualquier momento, se sentía muy asustada, por eso asía fuertemente la mano de su novio Shaoran, quien comprendía la situación por la que pasaba Sakura y trataba de ayudarla.

No caminaron mucho antes de llegar hasta el final de uno de los corredores. Frente a la majestuosa puerta estaban postrados veinte fornidos hombres, vampiros indudablemente. Había otras dos puertas que conducían al centro de este cuarto, mismas que eran celosamente vigiladas por quince hombres en cada una. Sin lugar a dudas este era el cuarto en el que tenían a Tomoyo y la ceremonia ya había iniciado o estaba por hacerlo.

-No podemos perder más tiempo. Sakura, usa la carta del sueño y esperemos que haga efecto.

-Como digas.

La llave de Sakura ya estaba liberada, así que llamó a la carta "sueño" para que durmiera a los guardias, pero todos se llevaron una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta de que su magia no surtía efecto contra estos seres.

Al darse cuenta de la presencia de los intrusos, los vampiros fueron sobre ellos y los atacaron, llamando así la atención de los otros treinta guardias que se unieron en la defensa del Gran Salón. En ese momento se llevó a cabo una batalla campal y no se sabía a ciencia cierta quien ganaría.

Los ruidos provocados por la pelea llegaron hasta el Salón. Julián, Nathasha y William intercambiaron una mirada y se dieron cuanta de lo que sucedía:

-Están aquí, ¿no es así? -murmuró Tomoyo temerosa por la fortuna de sus amigos.

-Sí, cariño, pero no entraran. -respondió su madre.

-¡La ceremonia dará inició ahora!

Ante la sorprendida mirada de Tomoyo, después de escuchar esas palabras de William, tanto él, como su madre y su prometido se cortaron las venas de ambas muñecas con una filosa daga. Su corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente al darse cuenta que ya nada cambiaría el destino que ella misma había elegido, aunque guardaba la esperanza de que fuera así.

Cerró los ojos y se negó a ver ni escuchar nada, pero a falta del sentido de la vista, su oído trabajaba mucho mejor y escuchaba con claridad las voces de Sakura, Shaoran, Yue, Rubí Moon, Spinel, Kerberos y más claramente la de Eriol, mientras combatían. Sintió mucho miedo por sus amigos y su amado, no quería que salieran dañados, pero en esos momentos ella no podía hacer nada.

Cuando se atrevió a mirar a su alrededor vio que estaba en medio de un charco de sangre, en forma de círculo; las voces de Julián y sus padres comenzaron a recitar conjuros que ella no lograba entender, y cada vez aumentaban la fuerza de su volumen y la rapidez con que decían estas palabras... Trató de prestar atención a éstas, pero la preocupación por sus amigos le impedía poner atención. Escuchó en ese momento la imponente voz de su padre, que interrumpiendo sus rezos, le decía:

-Concéntrate Tomoyo, olvídate de todo y de todos... Ahora estás aquí y cumplirás con tu destino, no lo olvides.

Nuevamente sintió miedo, pero ya nada podía hacer, estaba tan débil, que no era capaz de mover ni un músculo. Sin embargo, no era la falta de sangre lo que la hacía sentirse así, era que el hechizo de sus padres y Julián comenzaba a hacer efecto y estaba dejando su propio cuerpo... El miedo más intenso de su vida la invadió al ver que abandonaba lo que en realidad quería y gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras caía al piso.

Continuará...


	10. Una nueva oportunidad

Capítulo 10. Una nueva oportunidad.

Eriol escuchó el grito de su amada y su desesperación aumentó al deducir lo que ocurría. Nunca había sufrido como en ese momento y liberando una increíble cantidad de energía, cegó a los vampiros, quienes cayeron al piso tocándose sus lastimados ojos.

-¡Vamos, aun hay tiempo!

Shaoran abrió de par en par, gracias al poder del trueno, la hermosa puerta que resguardaba el "Sagrado Recinto". Sakura se horrorizó cuando vio que Tomoyo estaba tirada en medio de la sangre que salía de las muñecas de las personas allí presentes.

Los vampiros guardianes que vigilaban desde adentro los rodearon de inmediato y tomaron como rehenes a Rubí Moon, Spinel-Sun y Kerberos.

-Han llegado tarde, ella ahora es nuestra. Mi hija ha vuelto al lugar al pertenece. -dijo decididamente William.

-¡No lo es! La esencia pura de Tomoyo aun esta aquí y yo me encargaré de que vuelva con nosotros.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarla! Esta vez es mía y no te la llevarás. -gritó Julián al ver que Eriol estaba aproximándose al cuerpo casi sin vida de la joven.

-Si su corazón no es tuyo, no puedes decir que te pertenece... Tomoyo me ama de la misma forma que yo a ella y te lo probaré.

Al escuchar a Eriol, Tomoyo se arrepintió por haber creído en las palabras de Julián, quería levantarse y correr a los brazos del hombre al que amaba, pero ya era tarde. Sus sentidos habían casi desaparecido; de hecho prácticamente había sido un milagro el haber escuchado en aquel deplorable estado la voz de su amado. Estaba más cerca de la muerte de lo que jamás creyó que estaría. Aun no era un vampiro, pero a cada instante se sentía menos humana.

-¡El conjuro no fue terminado, si no lo hacemos pronto mi hija morirá! -susurró angustiada Nathasha al oído de su marido.

-Falta que Julián le dé su sangre, nosotros ya no podemos hacer nada para ayudarla. Además, estamos muy débiles, dimos una buena cantidad de nuestra sangre para realizar la transformación, y aun no estoy convencido de que haya resultado.

-Quería a Catherine de vuelta, era lo único que pedía... ¡No quiero verla muerta por tercera vez, mi corazón no lo soportaría!

-Su destino ya no está en nuestras manos, querida.

La pareja de vampiros estaba a punto de salir del cuarto, pero Sakura y Shaoran colocaron el filo de sus espadas al borde de sus cuellos (la de Sakura era su báculo convertido en una debido al poder de "espada" y Shaoran utilizaba su espada mágica)

-¡No van a escapar tan fácilmente! Ambos son los responsables de que nuestra amiga esté así y lo pagaran muy caro. -dijo Shaoran al borde de la furia.

-¡Y ustedes suelten ahora mismo a nuestros amigos o ellos sufrirán las consecuencias! -agregó Sakura dirigiéndose a los vampiros que tenían amagados a los guardianes.

Éstos, al no ver otra salida, los soltaron y tras ser liberados, Kerberos, Rubí Moon y Spinel los encerraron en una burbuja de aire para mantenerlos al margen de la batalla.

-¡Si no permiten que Julián le dé su sangre, nuestra hija va a morir! -gritó Nathasha.

-No nos engañarán, si Tomoyo bebe la sangre de un vampiro, ella también se convertirá en uno. -concluyó Shaoran.

-¡Pero si no lo hace perderá la vida! -replicó Nathasha visiblemente alterada.

Mientras Eriol se enfrentaba a Julián, Yue corrió hasta donde estaba ella... Su cuerpo estaba helado y sus ojos habían perdido el brillo. Indudablemente estaba entre la vida y la muerte.

-Tomoyo, reacciona... Es hora de salir de aquí.

Al ver que no había respuesta de la joven, decidió darle parte de su energía mágica. Esto la reanimó un poco, sin embargo, lo único que dijo fue:

-Por favor, no los lastimen... ellos son mis padres.

-Esos monstruos no son nada de ti. ¡Te han engañado!

-Yue... No me queda mucho tiempo... Ve por Eriol, ayúdalo.

-Pero...

-Por favor.

Haciendo lo que Tomoyo le pidió la dejó recostada en el mismo sitio en que se hallaba. Sin que Julián se diera cuenta, de pronto se vio aprisionado en un aro de luz.

-¿Yue? -interrogó Eriol sorprendido al ver que su rival estaba atrapado.

-Deprisa. Yo me encargaré de él.

Eriol corrió hacia Tomoyo, se hincó junto a ella, dentro del circulo, y colocándola entre sus brazos le dijo:

-Tranquilízate, querida mía, pronto te ayudaré.

-No puedes hacer nada Eriol. Ya no hay esperanza para mí... Perdóname, debí confiar en ti, en tus palabras, pero no lo hice... perdóname.

-No lo hagas, no me pidas perdón por nada.

-Te amo, siempre te he amado... Lamento no habértelo dicho antes, y lamento también que la oportunidad que Clow nos dio haya sido desperdiciada nuevamente, esta vez por mi culpa.

Después de tocar con mucho trabajo el rostro de Eriol, salieron unas cuantas lágrimas de los ojos de Tomoyo y volvió a quedar inconsciente.

-¿Qué debo hacer para ayudarla? ¡Dígamelo! Dice ser el líder de un Clan, dice amar a su hija y permite que muera sin mover ni un solo dedo.

Antes de que William pudiera contestar, Julián intervino:

-¡Todo lo que ocurre es por tu maldita culpa Clow! Ella sería ahora el vampiro más poderoso sobre la Tierra... ¡Si alguien es el responsable de que muera ese eres tú! -gritó mientras lloraba con desesperación.

-Si ella muere, juro que te mataré sin piedad... De la misma forma que le arrancaste la vida a la señora Nadeshiko. -le respondió Eriol mientras lo miraba con sus ojos bañados de lágrimas y a la vez enfurecidos.

Al escuchar eso, Sakura se quedó perpleja y volvió su mirada a Eriol y a Julián sucesivamente.

-¿Qué has dicho Eriol? ¡Repítelo!

-No quería que lo supieras Sakura, pero ahora ya no hay marcha atrás... Ese maldito vampiro fue quien mató a tu madre cuando tú eras una niña. La leucemia de la señora Nadeshiko fue provocada porque él le fue arrebatando la vida poco a poco.

¿Cómo describir las emociones que nacieron en el corazón de Sakura? Su vida había estado llena de inocencia, nunca había conocido la maldad, hasta ese momento... ¿Su mamá había sido asesinada por ese muchacho que parecía sufrir tanto por su querida amiga Tomoyo?

¡No era posible, no podía serlo! Su madre había sido buena y noble, todos los que la conocieron la recordaban con cariño porque había sido una gran persona. Fue muy feliz al lado de su padre, definitivamente no merecía una muerte como la que ese hombre le había dado... No merecía morir por el odio de un ser que no consiguió ganarse su corazón.

Empuñando su espada con fuerza, se dirigió hacia Julián dispuesta a hacerle pagar por su crimen, pero los brazos de Shaoran ciñéndose a su cintura la detuvieron.

-Suéltame ahora mismo Shaoran... ¡No puedo permitir que quede sin castigo! Él mató a mi mamá ¿no lo entiendes? Él me quitó el amor de ella.

-Pagará lo que hizo, pero no a manos tuyas... No permitiré que mancilles tu pureza con un ser tan repugnante como él.

Nathasha y William ignoraban que Julián hubiese intervenido en la muerte de Nadeshiko. Él les había dicho que cuando la encontró ya estaba muy enferma y él no pudo hacer nada para salvarla...

Cuando su asombro pasó, se convirtió en un profundo rencor. Al darse cuenta que ya nadie los miraba, decidieron ir hacia donde estaba su protegido. Él se sintió aliviado al verlos acercarse, pues pensó que sería liberado, llevándose una gran sorpresa al sentir clavarse la fría daga con la que había abierto sus venas en su pecho...

-¿Po... Por qué?

-Confiábamos en ti... Te quisimos como a un hijo y ¿cómo nos pagaste? ¡Mataste a nuestra hija! Nos hiciste creer que eras fiel a nuestro cariño, que amabas a Catherine... -replicó William mientras miraba casi con placer la sangre de Julián cubriendo el piso.

-¡La... La amé... La amo! Por eso... No podía soportar... Verla junto a Clow... ¡Ella nació para ser mía... sólo mía!

-Y pensar que estuvimos a punto de unirte por la eternidad con ella. ¡Hubieras corrompido su pureza con tu maldita sangre!

-Te veremos en el infierno, "querido hijo" si es que te permiten entrar allí. -dijo con sarcasmo William luego de ver caer el cuerpo inerte de Julián al piso.

Todos observaron la escena sin ser capaces de intervenir. Aun no salían de su asombro... ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando allí?

-Olvídense de él, ya abandonó este mundo... No permitiremos que Tomoyo lo haga.

Hincándose junto a su hija, Nathasha y William se acercaron a ella, este último prácticamente la arrebató de los brazos de Eriol y abrazándola dijo:

-Perdóname, pequeña mía, no sabía lo que hacia... Por mi culpa estas a punto de morir, pero mientras yo permanezca en la tierra nada te ocurrirá, te lo prometo. Nathasha, sólo hay una manera de salvarla...

-Lo sé, cielo, y estoy dispuesta a hacerlo.

-Bien... -dirigió su vista hacia Sakura y le dijo- Niña, eres tú quien posee las antiguas cartas Clow ¿no es así?

-S-sí, yo las tengo... -respondió con un dejo de temor.

-Sé que la última carta que atrapaste fue "vacío", la cual se fusionó con "amor" y ahora se llama "esperanza" ¿Acaso estoy en un error?

-No señor, así es como se llama la carta.

-¿La has utilizado antes?

-¿A esperanza? No, nunca.

-Perfecto, el poder que tiene acumulado debe ser suficiente. -su mirada ahora se dirigió a Eriol y le dijo- Durante siglos te he odiado por haberme arrebatado el cariño de mi hija, pero ahora comprendo que si ella se enamoró de ti, es porque eras merecedor de ese amor. Y ahora lo pondré a prueba.

-¿De qué habla?

-¿Estas dispuesto a dar tu vida por la de ella?

-Siempre lo he estado.

-Pues entonces toma esta daga y vacía tu sangre sobre Tomoyo.

-¡No! ¡Eso jamás! -intervino Sakura gritando al ver que su amigo tomaba la daga, mirándola con determinación.

-¡Eriol tú no...! -trató de decir Shaoran.

-¡Basta! -gritó Eriol mientras paralizaba a sus amigos y con un hechizo de viento los hizo salir del cuarto junto con los guardianes. Enseguida cerró las enormes puertas con su poder mental.

-Bien hecho, por ahora no necesitamos a la Maestra de cartas, sólo nos hubiese estorbado. -dijo Nathasha- ¿Sabes, Eriol? Sé que ese es ahora tu nombre. Me sorprende que creas en nosotros. Quizás estemos maquinando un plan para matarte y convertir a nuestra hija en un vampiro.

-Tomoyo confía en ustedes, señora, su alma me lo dice... Si ella lo hace, yo también.

-Pues si eso es verdad no pierdas ni un segundo más y has lo que se te ha dicho.

Obedeciéndolos, Eriol se hirió ambas muñecas, de la misma forma que lo hicieran Nathasha, William y Julián. El padre de Tomoyo colocó una de las manos del hechicero sobre los labios de su hija y la otra mano la unió con la derecha de ella, pues le había abierto la vena de esa mano.

Mientras su sangre se vertía y se mezclaba con la de su amada, la vista de Eriol fue nublándose conforme avanzaba el tiempo. Estaba desfalleciendo y se sentía más y más débil, hasta que terminó cayendo sobre el pecho de la joven que aun permanecía inconsciente.

-Listo, William, ahora es nuestro turno...

-Te amo, mi querida Nathasha, siempre te amaré estemos donde estemos.

-Lo sé, mi vida... Si regresamos a la tierra espero que nuestras vidas se crucen una vez más y podamos tener la familia que tanto anhelamos.

-Ojalá...

Después de besarse por última vez, con sus habilidades telekinéticas, William abrió la puerta al tiempo que él y su esposa volvían a abrir las heridas de sus muñecas, colocando sus manos sobre los cuerpos de los jóvenes.

-¿Qué hacen? ¿Qué le han hecho a Eriol? -gritó Sakura corriendo hacia ellos.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarlos! Esto es parte de un ritual... Ellos no han muerto, aunque están a punto de estarlo. Su sacrificio será recompensado con una segunda oportunidad. Nuestra vida será ofrendada a cambio de la de ellos... Pero para lograr que el ritual sea completado necesitamos de tu magia, niña. Para ser preciso, necesitamos que utilices la carta de la "esperanza". -respondió William fríamente.

-Pero...

-¡Sólo hazlo, no hagas preguntas! Si dejamos perder un minuto más, ellos habrán muerto y no habrá nada que se pueda hacer para salvarlos. -dijo la madre de Tomoyo reprendiendo duramente a la Maestra de Cartas Sakura, por dudar en un momento así.

Ella miró a Shaoran, confundida, y él asintió con la cabeza, dándole a entender que era lo único que podían hacer.

-Un único favor: dile a Tomoyo que me perdone por haberla dejado sola cuando era una niña... Dile que me hubiera gustado verla crecer, compartir con ella su alegría y sus tristezas, pídele a Sonomi que le cuente toda la verdad y... Y dile a mi pequeña que siempre la amaré...

Sakura creyó comprender el significado de las palabras de William, pero no preguntó nada para no perder más tiempo, así que lo único que le contestó fue:

-Bien, lo haré... ¡Carta Sakura, ayúdanos y bríndanos la esperanza que necesitamos para que nuestros amigos regresen a la vida! Hazlo por el nombre de Sakura. ¡Esperanza!

Continuará...

¡Hola, hola, hola!

Aquí estoy de vuelta, sorry por no actualizar la semana pasada, pero como prácticamente estoy en periodo de finales, se imaginarán el estrés que tengo encima. Este capítulo me ha gustado mucho, espero que a ustedes también. Gracias nuevamente por leer este fic, ya sea que dejen o no reviews, pero si los dejan, de los agradezco aun más, así me enriquezco con sus comentarios y sugerencias y puedo tener un trato más personal con ustedes...

Sin más demora, veamos la lista de agradecimientos:

Leg o Laura: ¡Qué bueno que seamos paisanas! Bastante lejos estamos una de la otra, pero compartimos el orgullo de ser mexicanas... Y si me lo permiten, y les agrada tanto como a mí la pareja Eriol/ Tomoyo, con mucho gusto subiré otras dos historias que tengo en puerta. Espero con ansias las vacaciones para darles una pulida a esos dos bebés, y con gusto los compartiré con ustedes.

Undine: Si por mi fuera, créeme que subiría toda la historia de un jalón... comprendo que es realmente desesperante estar esperando las actualizaciones de aquellos fics que nos gustan, y me halaga mucho que este sea uno de los que a ti te gustan. Síp, estoy de acuerdo que el capítulo 9 fue muy cortito, pero por ello decidí subir el 8 y ese juntos... espero que este capítulo haya recompensado la carencia del otro... GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO ojalá que el desarrollo de esta historia cubra tus expectativas.

Abcchan: definitivamente comparto tu afición por todo aquello que tenga lógica... Realmente me desespera leer historias, novelas o lo que sea que no tengan esa coherencia que convierte una historia del montón en algo digno de recordar. ¿Y cómo ves a Eriol? Por fin hace algo ¿no? Bueno, no quiero llamarlo inútil (claro que no, porque yo amo a ese hombre –al menos en mi fic él ya es un hombre- o ) pero es que hasta estos últimos capítulos él no había hecho nada memorable para que Tomoyo correspondiera sus sentimientos. También quiero agradecerte esos gentiles comentarios que review tras review me haces llegar. Como lo he dicho anteriormente, esas palabras, además de ser un gran halago, también son el motor principal por el cual sigo funcionando. He de confesarte que el simple hecho de pensar publicar las historias que había escrito en algún momento de dicha o tristeza (ejemplo de lo anterior son el fic de Rayearth y el Sailor Moon que están también en la página) me provocaba un gran conflicto, pues era poner en tela de juicio mis capacidades para hilar una historia desde mi cabecita con una donde los personajes fueran personas con características determinadas por alguien más. Pero hasta ahora me siento muy feliz por los resultados obtenidos y deseo seguir sabiendo más de ustedes, y que a su vez, ustedes sepan más de mí.

Mariannechan: ¡Otra paisana! Hace mucho tiempo que no voy por allá, pero tengo hermosos recuerdos de Mazatlán. Realmente te envidio por vivir en un lugar tan bello. Ay, mi querida Mariannechan... ya somos dos con eso de los líos amorosos... (y apuesto que entre las chicas que leen el fic, habemos muchas muchas muchas más ¬.¬ () ) ¡Por qué esos malvados hombres nos hacen sufrir tanto! En fin... después vendrá el segundo aire... y nos desquitaremos por todo lo que nos hacen. ¡Tú échale muchas ganas! Veras que nada es tan malo como lo parece... Ah, en fin. Trataré de continuar con el fic lo más pronto que me sea posible. No prometo nada, pero lo intentaré. Y gracias por tus pronósticos... esperemos que se cumplan ¡Hasta pronto!

Ángel Violeta: ¡Colega! Muchas gracias por reiterarme tu apoyo. De verdad soy muy feliz al saber que te gusta este fic. Así que vives en Colombia... bueno, nunca he estado ahí, pero sé que en algún momento de mi vida estaré por tu tierra y espero conocer todo lo hermoso que seguramente tu patria ofrece. Y estoy completamente de acuerdo con tus comentarios... yo también creo que Tomoyo tiene una historia oculta por ahí. Y como bien lo dijiste, esos ojitos con que se miraban tanto Eriol como Tomoyo tiene algo de sospechoso. Es que, bueno, supongamos que Tomoyo no oculta nada y sencillamente es una persona con una capacidad de asombro limitada... eso no quita el que, al llegar Eriol, se vuelvan prácticamente cómplices para emparejar a Sakura y a Syaoran. Además, no sé pero creo que todo fue demasiado obvio cuando LOS CUATRO van a la exposición de ositos donde Sakura y Syaoran se quedan en el elevador... A ver, ¿por qué sólo fueron ellos cuatro y no invitaron a Rika, a Naoko, a Yamazaki o a Chiharu? Sé que un día podremos enviarle una carta o un mail a Clamp exigiéndole las respuestas... Y ¿sabes? Estoy muy muy molesta al ver que en Tsubasa Chronicle Reservoir no se hace mención de Eriol. Lo que me gustó fue ver a Tomoyo de Princesa y no una princesita cualquiera, no... UNA CON PODERES MÁGICOS. Eso sí que fue bello... lo otro que no me gustó fue el ver con quien aparejaron a nuestra querida Tomoyo-chan... ¡Mírala y comparte mi sufrimiento! ¡Bye!

Sailor Alluminem Siren. Siempre es un placer recibir reviews tuyos. Aunque lamento que te esté causando desesperación úù ¡Pero me alegra mucho saber que prácticamente vivimos a un paso una de la otra! Y realmente amo Cuernavaca, mi abuelo vive allá y es muy feliz. De hecho pisa la Ciudad de México solamente en días festivos. Gracias por decirme que te llamas Carolina, y si no te molesta, de ahora en más me referiré a ti con ese nombre. ¡Eres toda una letrada! Dos carreras... Wow... yo apenas voy a la mitad de la primera, y eso con muchos esfuerzos... pero ahí vamos. Qué bueno que te agrada el toque de misterio que traté de ponerle al fic. Eso me cuesta trabajo, como que no se me da con tanta facilidad, y me alegra saber que te gusta, al menos así me doy una idea de si voy o no por buen camino. Espero que sigamos juntas hasta el final de este fic, y me gustaría seguir contando con tu apoyo en los venideros de Sakura Card Captors. ¡Hasta luego!

Saturno: Qué bueno que la información te sirvió de algo... y espero compartas con nosotros eso que estas escribiendo. A mí también me parece que lo relacionado con los vampiros es algo muy interesante y emocionante. Llevo años siendo seguidora de ese tema y con cada libro que leo me aparecen nuevas dudas. Me gustaría mucho que hiciéramos una especie de red de información para retroalimentarnos con todo lo que encontremos y que quisiéramos compartir con los demás. Gracias por tus comentarios. Espero seguir leyéndote. ¡Ciao!

Tomoyo: Lamento mucho que tus uñas hayan pagado las consecuencias del ínterin entre el capítulo 9 y el 10. Gracias por tus felicitaciones... y Recuerda, el final ya esta cada vez más cerca... ah y no crean que el misterio se ha terminado... nooo. Aun quedan unas cuantas interrogantes por ahí que con gusto serán aclaradas... antes de que llegue el final. Como mencione allá arriba, uno de los fics que tengo en proceso, es precisamente algo así como una... continuación de este 100 ERIOL Y TOMOYO, pero aún sigo con la disyuntiva si deberá o no ser Lemon, o de perdida Lime... Si gustan, al terminar este, lo compartiré con ustedes... pero bueno, primero terminaré con este y ya después haré planes. ¡Au revoir!

Águila Fanel: Como verás, Julian ha pagado caro lo que hizo... al final de cuentas él sí estaba enamorado de Catherine (llámese también Nadeshiko o Tomoyo), pero no supo ganarse ese amor como era debido... sin embargo, este atractivo villano aún nos tiene unas sorpresitas... Ya verán por qué. A mí tampoco me gusta hacer sufrir a la pareja de anime más Kawaii, pero era necesario para que valoraran el amor que se profesaban desde hacia tiempo y que por cobardía no querían confesar. Te hago la misma propuesta que le hice a Tomoyo. De hecho va para todos en general... ¿Sigo con la idea de hacer y subir el fic 100 ERIOL Y TOMOYO lemon o lime? ¡Espero tu respuesta! o

Sele-chan y Alejandro: Yo comparto tu opinión acerca de los vampiros no son (¿o somos...? bueno, eso aun no lo decido totalmente... jijiji) seres malignos, y eso lo comprobamos en este capítulo al ver el profundo amor que Nathasha y William le prodigaban a su hija. De hecho, Catherine en cierta manera también era un vampiro y amó con toda su alma a Read Clow. Julian... bueno, él también la quería, a su muy peculiar y torcida manera, pero amaba a Catherine. Lo de sanguinarios... bueno, a final de cuentas son vampiros. Sería absurdo que se asustaran con la sangre. Como bien lo dijo Alejandro, en este mundo hay de todo. Y en cuanto a la decisión de Tomoyo... sé que fue errónea, pero Julian aprovechó muy bien la información que poseía y ella... bueno, ella estaba en sus cinco minutos de apende... digo... de... de... de poca lucidez mental (mejor dejémoslo así o me van a apedrear por vulgar ¬.¬ ) Muchas gracias por escribir... y ese adjetivo de "Tétrico y bello al mismo tiempo" me gustó tanto como no tienen una idea. Creo que, al final de cuentas, ese era el objetivo de esta historia... Me hace muy feliz saber que ustedes y yo estamos en la misma frecuencia. Ojalá lo que sigue les agrade tanto o más como para dejarme más comentarios... ¡Hasta pronto!

Kary: qué bueno que aun no te bajes de este tren... Es un orgullo para mí saber que una fiel seguidora de los Sakura/Syaoran se da un tiempecito para leer un Tomoyo/Eriol. Ojalá lo que venga sea de tu agrado, y ya sabes, cualquier comentario házmelo saber. Son sus críticas ( y por qué no, también sus cumplidos, los cuales me esfuerzo por merecer) son las que me hacen crecer. ¡Sayonara!

Anónimo (pero te llamaré Tomoyo Daidoyi, pues así dice tu mail): Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia, la cual gracias a ustedes ha llegado al capítulo 10. los siguientes capítulos espero tenerlos lo más pronto posible para que no esperen demasiado tiempo. (Sé lo que es ese horrible tiempo de espera...) Gracias por todo y ojalá que te guste la recta final de esta historia.

Ireth Isilra: te agradezco de todo corazón tus cumplidos. No me importa si has escrito antes o no un review, definitivamente saber que haber leído 9 capítulos de esta historia, te ha llevado a dedicarle algo de tu preciado tiempo en compartir tus opiniones conmigo, es algo que para mí no tiene valor.

EN GENERAL: Mil gracias por contribuir a llenar mi cajita de recuerdos con sus hermosas palabras y observaciones. Como lo dije, esta es la primera vez que pongo a la "opinión pública" a un "hijo mío" y lo que han hecho al escribir un review es hacer que mi "pequeñín" sea cada vez más grande y se convierta en los cimientos de nuevas creaciones. Sé que eso puede sonar muy cursi, pero sencillamente es así como siento el que me transmitan sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Creo que no me quedan más palabras. Me despido y lo más pronto posible tendrán el 11° capítulo.

LOS QUIERE: PILY-CHAN.


	11. Un sueño hecho realidad

Capítulo 11. Un sueño hecho realidad.

La carta fue liberada y una hermosa luz cubrió la habitación por completo. Sakura sintió una paz inmensa en aquel momento y al abrir los ojos, vio el espíritu de su madre sonriéndole.

-¿Mamá?

-Mi linda niña, no puedes imaginar el orgullo que siento al haber sido la elegida para ser tu madre... ¡Gracias a ti la vida de Eriol y Tomoyo esta a salvo e iniciaran la historia que hace años viví junto a tu papá!

-Mamá... Perdóname por no haber vengado tu muerte.

-Me alegro que no lo hayas hecho, eso no estaba en tus manos... Como lo dijo Shaoran, tu pureza hubiese sido mancillada si manchabas tus blancas manos con la sangre de alguien como él. Además, cariño mío, los años que viví con tu papá, con Touya y contigo fueron los más felices de mi vida, después de los que pase al lado de mi querido abuelo. Por eso es que estoy en el paraíso.

-Mamá ¿eres feliz en cielo?

-Soy feliz cuidándote a ti, a mi querido Fujitaka y a tu hermano desde aquí... Nunca los he abandonado y nunca lo haré, porque ustedes son lo más hermoso que la vida me dio. Prométeme que tú también serás feliz junto a la persona que más amas... Nada me alegra más que compartir tu dicha, mi pequeña Sakura.

-Te lo prometo mami, pero quiero pedirte otro favor.

-Dime.

-Cuida de Eriol y de Tomoyo también. Quiero que sean felices, se lo merecen.

-Lo serán, mi linda Sakura, te aseguro que lo serán y por supuesto que cuidaré de ellos. Debo irme, hasta luego mi pequeña...

-Adiós, mamita...

Cuando la luz se extinguió todos aparecieron el salón de la casa de Eriol, donde él había hecho el conjuro para llevarlos hasta Inglaterra.

Sakura estaba en brazos de Shaoran, Tomoyo en los de Yue y Eriol en los de Rubí Moon.

-¿Qué ocurrió? -preguntó Sakura al abrir los ojos.

-Tranquila, todo esta bien. Lo conseguiste, Eriol y Tomoyo están vivos...

-¿Y los padres de Tomoyo?

-Murieron, como era su deseo, pero gracias a su sacrificio habrá un nuevo inicio.

-Shaoran, ¿escuchaste lo último que dijo el señor William?

-Sí, lo hice, pero antes de decir nada debemos hablar con la señora Daidouji para conocer su opinión.

-Será lo mejor...

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, Tomoyo estaba perdida... No sentía el piso, sin embargo caminaba hacia algún lado, ni ella sabía a donde, pero algo la estaba llamando... Conforme avanzaba y veía el lugar, llegó a la conclusión que seguramente ese sitio era el cielo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al pensar que nunca más vería a las personas que quería.

Se detuvo y lloró mucho, no supo cuanto tiempo pasó, pero a ella le parecía que su llanto no tendría fin. De pronto sintió la mano de alguien sobre su hombro y levantó su rostro para ver de quien se trataba.

Sus ojos se encontraron con un apuesto caballero, mayor que ella, bastante alto y delgado, su largo cabello negro-azulado estaba recogido en una coleta baja. Usaba algo parecido a unos anteojos y le sonreía de manera gentil. Sospechaba haberlo visto en algún sitio... Él le dio un pañuelo para que secase sus lágrimas y con amabilidad le dijo:

-Los ojos de una jovencita deben brillar, no estar cubiertos de lágrimas.

-Me he quedado sola, señor, por eso lloro... Perdí lo que más quería en la vida.

-¿Y qué era lo que más querías?

-A... Alguien... A un amigo... Cuando me di cuenta de que lo amaba y descubrí que él también a mí, ya era tarde.

-¿Y si tuvieras otra oportunidad?

-¿Otra oportunidad? Si me la dieran, estaría por siempre a su lado y nada me separaría de él. Pero eso ya es imposible...

-Pequeña Tomoyo... ¿sabes quien soy yo?

Ella se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre de los labios de ese misterioso caballero, pero no hizo ningún comentario y se limitó a contestar:

-No... Bueno, creo que lo conozco, pero no estoy segura. ¿Me podría decir su nombre?

-Read Clow, mejor conocido como "El Mago Clow".

Tomoyo abrió muy grandes sus ojos y aunque quiso decir muchas cosas, no pudo articular palabra.

-Ahora recuerdo que nunca antes me habías visto. Bien, esta es la apariencia que solía tener antes de morir. -respondió mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

-Eso quiere decir que en verdad morí y estoy en el paraíso... -Dijo con la cabeza baja y con lágrimas en los ojos.

Él tomó su mejilla con cuidado y suavemente volvió a hacer que él la mirara.

-Sí y no. Ahora podríamos decir que no estás viva, pero tampoco muerta. Esto no es el cielo, ni el infierno, ni la tierra... Estamos en el paso previo a...

-Creo entender... Pero si no estoy muerta, ¿por qué estoy aquí?

-Casi moriste, mi pequeña, pero alguien estuvo dispuesto a sacrificar su vida para que tú vivieras.

-¿Quién? ¿E-Eriol?

-Así es.

-Pero él esta bien, ¿verdad?

-Su sacrificio fue opacado por el de dos personas que también te amaban, y al final lo demostraron.

-¿Quiénes?

-Tu padre y Nathasha.

-¿Ellos están... muertos?

-Sí. Con tal que siguieras con vida, ellos decidieron morir para que Eriol y tú iniciaran desde cero.

-¿Y Julián?

-William acabó con su vida... Como lo supiste, él fue quien mató a Nadeshiko Kinomoto; ni tu papá ni Nathasha lo sabían, a pesar de lo que yo pensaba, ellos en verdad te querían, así que cuando se enteraron del asesinato que cometió Julián en un acto de celos, tu padre lo mató sin contemplaciones.

-Disculpe, señor Clow, pero, ¿por qué repite constantemente que el señor William es mi padre, y con la señora Nathasha no hace lo mismo?

-No se te escapa nada, querida Tomoyo, pero eso lo sabrás a su debido tiempo. Aunque no me sorprende que ya estés sacando tus propias deducciones...

-Pero no contestó lo que le pregunté hace un momento. ¿Eriol está bien?

-Eso depende de ti... Lo siento, pero mi tiempo aquí ha terminado... Alguien quiere hablar contigo.

-¡Espere un momento por favor! ¡No me deje sola!

Haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de la joven, Clow se apartó de ella y siguió su camino, hasta desaparecer entre la niebla del lugar.

Tomoyo estaba muy asustada, ya no sabía si correr o seguir llorando, así que sólo hizo lo que mismo que cuando Eriol la atrapó en otras dimensiones para que Sakura cambiara la carta Clow "sombra" a carta Sakura: Cantar.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Alguien puede oírme? -repetía Eriol al verse completamente solo en ese lugar...

"Lo último que recuerdo es que me herí las muñecas para revivir a Tomoyo, luego, cuando la debilidad se apoderaba de mí, cerré los ojos... ¡Ya veo! He muerto... Lo siento mi amada Tomoyo, no quería que las cosas resultasen así, nunca quise dejarte sola... Pero... ¿Estarás viva?

-Por ahora no. Read te dijo que sin ti ella no podría vivir, ¿acaso lo olvidaste?

Eriol volteó en cuanto escuchó esas palabras... ¡Era ella, indudablemente era ella!

-¡Lady Catherine!

-Me alegra que me reconozcas... Ella no ha muerto, no te preocupes, pero no está viva.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Dime, Eriol... El sacrificio que hiciste, ¿fue por ti o por ella?

-No entiendo por qué lo pregunta, Lady Catherine, obviamente fue por ella... No quería verla morir, no lo soportaría.

-Allí hay egoísmo, pensaste en tu dolor, pero no en el de Tomoyo.

-¡Pensé en ella! Sé que el tiempo curará sus heridas, tal y como curó las de Clow cuando la perdió a usted...

-Eso era diferente, cuando morí le pedí a Read que no permitiera que ese fuese el fin de nuestro amor. Él me juró que tarde o temprano, en alguna vida, lograríamos ser felices, por eso pudo vivir con el recuerdo del tiempo que compartimos y con el anhelo de volver un día a ser un solo ser. Fujitaka y Nadeshiko lo lograron; a pesar de que la vida de ella fue robada sorpresivamente, juntos fueron muy felices. Nadeshiko nunca ha dejado desprotegida a su familia, pues en varias ocasiones ha intervenido para ayudar a Touya o a Sakura. Bien sabes que Tomoyo no posee ningún tipo de magia, así que la espera para volverte a ver hubiese sido más cruel; además, la atormentaría constantemente el saber que ustedes dos eran la última esperanza que Read y yo teníamos para ser felices. Eso no hubiera ocurrido en tu caso, pues gracias al alto poder mágico que posees, en cualquier momento podrías verla. No pensaste en eso, ¿verdad?

-No... No lo hice y lo lamento... ¡No quería que ella llorara, la amo más que a mi propia vida, no quiero verla sufrir! -dijo Eriol en un terrible lamento que salió desde lo más profundo de su alma mientras copiosas lágrimas rodaban una tras otra en sus mejillas.

-Tranquilízate Eriol... Ahora todo estará bien... Debo irme, alguien me espera.

La bella mujer se apartó del joven y caminó hasta perderse en la neblina. Eriol no pudo hacer ni decir nada para detenerla, pues cuando levantó la mirada ya no encontró a Catherine, pero a lo lejos vio una silueta que le parecía familiar.

Sus dudas se disiparon cuando la presencia de su adorada Tomoyo se hizo presente con más fuerza. En ese instante escuchó la bella canción que interpretaba, y aunque dudó al principio, comenzó a caminar en dirección a ella.

La hermosa voz de Tomoyo llenaba de paz el lugar... Ella tenía miedo, mucho miedo, estaba sola, en un lugar desconocido y sin saber siquiera si Eriol estaba herido, o peor aun, no había podido sobrevivir... ¿Por qué se había sacrificado por ella? Lo último que quería era seguir viviendo en la terrible soledad que poco a poco consumía su vida. Ya no soportaría el quedarse una vez más aislada de la felicidad que brindaba el amar y ser amada. Para tranquilizar su lastimado corazón, decidió cantar mientras las lagrimas salían sin querer de sus bellos ojos azules que permanecían cerrados.

El corazón latía más y más aprisa, ya nada parecía detenerlo. Ver el hermoso rostro de Tomoyo, que seguía siendo bello aunque estuviera enrojecido por el abundante llanto, escuchar su voz, oler su perfume... ¡Definitivamente eso era el paraíso! Teniéndola a su lado nada más importaba. Vivir, morir, eso pasaba a segundo término si estaban juntos...

Ella se sorprendió al sentir que unos brazos rodeaban su cintura, mientras suaves manos acariciaban con cuidado su espalda, estrechándola con ansiedad y ternura. Ese olor... ese aroma, indudablemente era el de su amado... No necesitaba mayor prueba de que era él. Algo de lo que más le había gustado de su persona, era lo bien que olía. Además, el calor que emanaba su pecho era propio de ese apuesto joven inglés que le había robado su corazón. Cuando la sorpresa pasó, correspondió al abrazo rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de él y acariciando su cabello con ternura.

Eriol al fin era feliz... El suave olor a dulces y flores que despedía el cabello de Tomoyo y la suavidad de su piel eran suficientes para hacerlo llorar de alegría, y así lo hizo... No supo cuando comenzaron a salir, pero unas cuantas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos al saber que había recuperado lo más bello que la vida había puesto en su camino.

Tomoyo sintió el llanto de Eriol, no necesitaba verlo, lo sentía... Tocó con cuidado la mejilla del chico y alzando su rostro lo miró mientras le sonreía, queriéndole dar a entender que mientras estuviesen juntos, todo estaría bien.

Él también le sonrió, pero ahora que veía su rostro, sus pupilas se fijaron en los labios de la joven y delineándolos suavemente con la punta de sus dedos, logró que su amada se estremeciera ante este contacto. Con timidez acercó muy lentamente su boca hasta que sus respiraciones se mezclaron y sus labios se rozaron suavemente, como cuando el pétalo de una rosa acaricia la piel. Tenían miedo. No querían que la bella fantasía terminara, no querían despertar, pero algo comenzó a llamarlos y poco a poco fueron volviendo a la realidad.

Continuará...

Sé que me van a odiar el resto de sus vidas por dejar este capítulo en este punto... ¡Pero así es la vida! Jijiji... No, no es cierto, pero no se apuren, en el próximo fic tendrán su recompensa...

¿Saben? Ya estoy por terminar el epílogo de este fic y ¡he comenzado con el lemon de la próxima historia! Sí, tal y como lo escucharon... no habrá lime ¡será lemon! Claro, no voy a escribir sobre mi pareja preferida de una manera corriente o vulgar. El fic estará cargado de una buena dosis de romanticismo, así que a aquellos lectores que les molesta el romance antes del sexo, lo siento, porque entonces mi fic no será de su agrado, pero quienes piense como yo, están cordialmente invitados a leerlo en cuanto termine con este.

Bueno, vamos con sus Reviews.

Saturno: ¿Te cuento un secreto? Creo que el ser cursi es mi mayor debilidad y defecto. Desde que escribo (hace unos 9 años de ello) siempre tiendo a caer en situaciones que de repente son muy melosas, como tú bien lo dices. Traté por todos los medios de no caer en eso, pero es que me pareció que ése era el momento correcto de incluir algo de "cursilerías" entre nuestros protagonistas, pues la escena lo requería (refiriéndome por supuesto, al capítulo 9)... Sabes, lo que me dijiste me ha dejado pensando, ya que, entonces, esta parte del reencuentro también es algo melosa, pero insisto, este fic ya necesitaba una dosis de romanticismo, pues está catalogado así. De hecho, creo que ese fue el error. Cuando lo inicié, prácticamente el romance era inexistente, por lo tanto, parecía que la historia se perfilaba para todo, excepto para ser una de amor. Espero que este capítulo no te haya decepcionado del todo, aunque, como pudiste ver, hay mucho amor rondando por el aire. Tienes razón, ellos dos son jóvenes, pero al menos yo me he hecho a la idea de que Eriol es todo un caballero, y uno con modales impecables, por lo tanto, la palabra "querida" (al menos saliendo de los labios de Eriol) no se me hace extraña. No sé, si fuesen Touya o el mismísimo Syaoran quien la dijera realmente me parecería extraño, pero de mi adorado Eriol espero eso y más. Por último, vivo en la Ciudad de México; y no, no conozco esa serie, que yo sepa no la transmiten aquí, ni siquiera en sistema de cable, pero voy a checar. Sin embargo, en lo que me he basado para escribir este fic, especialmente al introducirme en los terrenos vampíricos, ha sido en la novela "Drácula", en un libro que se llama "tipos de vampiros" y en varios cuentos que he leído, todos ellos del siglo XVIII o XIX. ¡Gracias por continuar leyendo el fic, y espero más críticas como esta! Ya lo he dicho, eso es lo que me hace crecer. ¡Hasta la próxima!

Kary: ¡Que honor me haces en decir que por este fic te gustó la pareja Eriol y Tomoyo! Sí, Eriol es un amor... aun sigo rezando para toparme un buen día un chico parecido a él... es que tiene todas las cualidades que una mujer puede pedir: es inteligente, educado, gentil, ATRACTIVO, y por último, y no menos importante... RICO (refiriéndome con esto a que tiene una posición económica alta, aunque bueno... ERIOL TAMBIÉN ESTÁ BIEN RICO) JAJAJA... y al contrario, GRACIAS A TI POR SEGUIR LEYENDO EL FIC... Ah, y te espero en el siguiente... aun no decido el nombre, pero si en los siguientes días se me ocurre uno, se los hago saber. ¡Hasta pronto!

Tomoyo Daioyi. Gracias por leer un capítulo más. Se acerca el final y espero que estos capítulos de cierre te gusten. ¡Nos vemos!

Undine: ¡Me alegra mucho ver que el capítulo pasado te haya gustado! Espero que pase lo mismo con este. Personalmente, hasta ahora, este ha sido mi capítulo preferido, quizá es porque, como ya lo dije antes, soy bastante sentimental, pero ojalá ustedes le tomen tanto cariño al fic, en general, como yo. Sabes que tus comentarios siempre son bien recibidos, así que espero seguir mereciéndolos. ¡Cuídate mucho y hasta pronto!

Ángel violeta: de Tsubasa Chronicle Reservoir (o Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle, el primero se refiere al anime y el segundo al manga) supe, de primera instancia, en las convenciones de anime y videojuego japonés a las que voy, pero ya hay bastantes páginas de Internet que hablan de ella. Por desgracia, no sé los nombres de las páginas, pero basta con que cheques en google en español y seguramente ahí aparecerán muchas opciones. En general, la historia cuenta las aventuras que Syaoran pasa para recuperar las alas de Sakura, las cuales representan su memoria, que desaparecieron de una forma misteriosa en unas ruinas arqueológicas que Syaoran estaba descubriendo. A todo esto, debo decirte que Sakura es la Princesa del Reino Clow (Read Clow fue padre de ella y de Touya, quien es el actual Rey debido a la muerte de Clow) Syaoran llega al reino siendo un niño (tenía como 9 años o quizá menos, la misma edad de Sakura en aquel entonces) en compañía de Fujitaka, su padre, quien es arqueólogo y pretende descubrir unos Ruinas (y unos cuantos misterios) que encierra ese Reino. Él muere en una de las excavaciones y Syaoran ocupa el lugar de su padre, convirtiéndose en el líder de la excavación. Obviamente Sakura y él se vuelven excelentes amigos, y Touya odia a Syaoran. Ah, por cierto, Yukito es el Sacerdote o líder espiritual del Reino, pero bueno, aun ahí no es posible ocultar la amistad tan "estrecha" que hay entre estos dos guapísimos personajes". Por último te comentaré que Tomoyo es la Princesa de cierto Reino y aparentemente se siente atraída por el ninja Kurogane (quien tiene a mi parecer cierto parecido con Geo, ayudante de Águila en Magic Knight Rayearth) cuya meta principal es convertirse en la persona más fuerte del mundo. Pero como en su mundo no hay personas más fuertes que él y el tipo se la vive matando a sus oponentes, Tomoyo se ve obligada a transportarlo con la bruja de las dimensiones (justamente ahí es donde Yukito, tras enterarse de que Sakura perdió sus alas, envía a Syaoran para que la bruja le indique lo que debe hacer) diciéndole a Kurogane que no volverá a su mundo si no hasta que entienda el verdadero significado de fuerza, y mientras hace esto, llora. (Por cierto, Tomoyo se ve muy linda. Se supone que en la historia tiene entre 15 y 18 años, ni más ni menos) Hasta donde me quedé, que es el capítulo 4 de la serie, Kurogane también siente ciertos sentimientos por Tomoyo, pero ya de ahí pa' delante, no sé que pasa. Pasando a otro tema, gracias por tus muestras de apoyo y sobre todo ¡¡GRACIAS POR EL DIEZ! (Ojalá mis profesores pensaran lo mismo acerca de mi desempeño académico ¬ - ¬ () ) Y sí, pienso poner un epílogo, de hecho ya estoy por terminarlo. El lime, junto con una buena dosis de lemon, será puesto en el siguiente fic, el cual, podría decirse, será una continuación de este. Aunque mejor dicho, llenará los huecos vacíos que este pudo dejar. ¡GRACIAS POR TODO, CHAO!

Hermy: Oh.. Gracias por lo guapísima... qué gentil. Jijiji... Qué bien que este fic te haya gustado. Ya estamos en la recta final y espero seguir recibiendo tus comentarios. Muchos besos para ti también y ¡NOS ESTAMOS LEYENDO!

ÁGUILA FANEL: Como te habrás dado cuenta, los sufrimientos (o al menos lo peor) ya pasó, si después de esto ellos logran salvar su amor, entonces las pruebas impuestas valieron la pena. Y POR SUPUESTO QUE TENDRÁS EL LEMON... al principio, para calentar los motores, habrá un lime, pero todo culminará con un lemon, y si leíste mis comentarios finales, sabrás de qué tipo de lemon haré. Por fortuna se acercan mis vacaciones, y tendré bastante tiempo para escribir y subir, así que pronto tendrán ese fic. TE AGRADEZCO EL INTERÉS QUE MOSTRASTE AL DECIRME QUE TIPO DE FIC PREFERÍAS, y ojalá te complazca con las muestras de amor que verás en el próximo. ¡Gracias por tu apoyo, hasta pronto!

Sele-chan y Alejandro: Ante todo, no tienen nada que agradecer por la nota. Al contrario. Soy yo quien les agradece el que lean el fic, y comunicarnos por este medio es lo menos que puedo hacer para mostrarle cuan grande es mi gratitud. Sele, tienes toda la razón. Julián no comprendía el verdadero significado del amor, o al menos el que para ti, para mí y supongo que para muchas más personas significa, pero aún así creyó haber amado, y eso justificó todo lo que hizo... y ¿sabes? Si hasta este capítulo lo has odiado, espera a que leas el siguiente, entonces creo que Julián será el personaje más despreciable que hayas conocido, pero bueno, eso lo dejo a tu criterio. Alejandro, tienes razón. Sonomi DEBE darle una explicación a Tomoyo. Digo, la chica tiene 19 años y no conoce muchos aspectos de su pasado. Y por cierto, no lo había pensado, pero tienes razón... acabar con un vampiro es sumamente difícil... eso me da muchas ideas para el futuro. ¡GRACIAS POR RECORDÁRMELO! Bueno, mis queridos paisanos, nos seguimos leyendo en los siguientes capítulos y LOS ESPERO PARA EL FINAL. ¡NOS VEMOS!

Ireth Isilra: ¡Por supuesto que puedes llamarme Pily! Que bueno que este fic merezca las alabanzas que le haces... Y aunque sea tiempo de ocio, me alegra que te agrade leerlo, y más que nada, que te motive a escribirme para conocer tu opinión. A mí también me gusta mucho leer fics, pero muy pocos son a los que le dejo reviews. A veces es cuestión de tiempo, otras simplemente porque no me gustan, pero si el mío merece tus opiniones, entonces el tiempo que dejas en él se convierte de lo más importante que te puedas imaginar. Me gustaría mucho que me dejes tu opinión en los siguientes capítulos, pues si bien ya llegamos e incluso dejamos atrás el clímax de la historia, ahora vienen las conclusiones y los misterios que serán develados. Espero que esas partes también te gusten. Gracias por todo y hasta la próxima.

Tomoyo: ¡Claro que seguiré escribiendo sobre Tomoyo y Eriol! De hecho, mientras escribía los capítulos 6 o 7 de este fic pensé que en que sería muy lindo hacer algo lemon de esta pareja, lo cual representa un reto bastante fuerte para mí, pues nunca he escrito nada de este género. Al avanzar este fic me di cuenta de que en este ya no podía entrar, puesto que entonces estaría demasiado cargado y se saldría del objetivo principal que me plantee al escribirlo. Luego, al ver que muchos escritores hacen una especie de "segundas partes" decidí hacerlo, y estoy en ese proceso de luchar con las palabras para que pueda crear algo bello, digno de ser publicado y acorde con la personalidad de nuestro querido Eriol y de Tomoyo (para mí, especialmente con la de ella, pues creo que de todo el anime japonés es con quien más me identifico) Más que nada, quiero que refleje las sensaciones de ese momento especial, que reflejé la timidez y la valentía que representa esa "primera vez" entre dos personas que realmente se aman. Pero primero lo primero, terminemos con dignidad este fic y veremos que tiene de interesante el siguiente. Espero seguir viéndote por estos rumbos. ¡Sayonara!

Con cariño: PILY-CHAN


	12. El despertar

Capítulo 12. El despertar.

La mañana era hermosa... El frío de febrero estaba pasando y poco a poco las flores se abrían ante la llegada de marzo. El cielo era azul y muy bello mientras que el jardín de Eriol daba muestras de que un verde pasto empezaba a nacer.

-¡Tomoyo, al fin abriste los ojos! -dijo la bella maestra de cartas sumamente emocionada.

-¿Sa... Sakura? ¿Dónde estoy, dónde esta Eriol?

-En su habitación, dormido.

-Quiero ir con él, llévame, por favor.

-Estás muy débil, no puedes levantarte; mi hermano dijo que necesitas reposo absoluto, igual que él.

-¿Touya estuvo aquí?

-Sí... Eriol y tú estuvieron bastante mal. Sabes que mi hermano es médico y dijo que después de la sangre que ambos perdieron, era un milagro que siguieran con vida...

-¿Dónde estoy? Esta no es mi casa.

-Estas en la de Eriol. No quisimos moverte y cuando hablamos con tu mamá, dijo que lo mejor era que te quedarás aquí. Ya pasó una semana desde el incidente y ella apenas se ha separado de tu cama para ir a comer y dormir un poco. De hecho, al principio, ni siquiera quería hacer eso, pero mi papá y yo insistimos en que lo hiciera; ahora deben estar en la cocina. Por cierto, ya todos en nuestras familias están enterados de las aventuras que vivimos cuando fuimos niñas, por lo tanto también conocen a Yue, Kero, Rubí Moon y a Spinel-Sun. ¿Y sabes? Ha venido desde Hong Kong la familia de Shaoran, incluyendo a Mei-Lyn. Los padres de Eriol también están aquí. Nuestro abuelito ha estado muy preocupado por tu salud. Ayer tuvo que irse a su casa del campo porque dijo que tenía que arreglar unos asuntos, pero volverá la próxima semana. Ah, y nuestros amigos han estado viniendo a diario para preguntar por ustedes...

Aunque a Tomoyo le alegraba saber que era querida y que las personas más importantes de su vida estaban presentes en ese momento crítico, había alguien que ocupaba sus pensamientos, por ello no tardó mucho en preguntar:

-¿Cómo se encuentra Eriol? ¿Lo has visto?

-Por supuesto, todos nos hemos turnado al cuidarlos. Ahora Shaoran está con él. Eriol estuvo tan grave como tú, pero poco a poco ha ido mejorando.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió sin previo aviso, mientras la voz de Shaoran decía:

-¡Sakura, Eriol des...! -al ver que Tomoyo había reaccionado se quedó sin habla y murmuró- ¡Tomoyo, ya recuperaste el conocimiento!

-Así es Shaoran. ¡Muchas gracias por cuidar de Eriol y de mí!

-En cierta forma ambos son de mi familia, así que no lo agradezcas. Te alegrará lo que tengo que decirte. ¡Eriol también despertó!

-¡Quiero ir con él! ¡Por favor, déjenme ir!

-Tomoyo, es que...

-De hecho Eriol me pidió lo mismo, aunque creímos que Tomoyo aun seguía inconsciente. -le dijo Shaoran a su novia.- Habla con Touya; tu hermano es quien debe autorizarlo.

-Pero sólo caminaré hasta su habitación, no veo ninguna necesidad de molestarlo.

-Te prometo que si mi hermano no se opone, te llevaremos con él, ¿de acuerdo?

Tomoyo sólo asintió, al tiempo que Sakura tomaba el teléfono de esa habitación y marcaba el número telefónico del hospital donde trabajaba Touya. Ella le explicó que ambos habían despertado y que Tomoyo insistía en ver a Eriol, sin embargo Touya le respondió:

-¡De ninguna manera, monstruo! El estado de ambos es delicado, deben estar en reposo absoluto, ¿acaso no te lo había dicho? Un solo movimiento implica un esfuerzo terrible para sus corazones que se quedaron prácticamente sin sangre. Ninguno de los dos debe realizar movimientos bruscos, ¿me entiendes? Te lo encargo... No, mejor iré yo mismo a vigilar a ese par de niños... Cuídalos mientras tanto, enseguida estaré allí.

-Esta bien, Touya, como digas... -dijo Sakura un tanto desanimada antes de despedirse de su hermano- Lo siento, Tomoyo, pero dijo que no debes esforzarte.

-¡Pero Sakura!

-Lo lamento...

Ante las insistentes y lastimeras peticiones de Tomoyo para que la llevaran con Eriol, Shaoran terminó conmoviéndose, así que le dijo a Sakura en voz baja:

-Bueno... Si la llevo en brazos hasta su habitación, no creo que haya problema...

-No será necesario Shaoran, yo ya estoy aquí. -Habló el joven inglés tan pronto cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Pero qué haces aquí? ¡No debiste hacerlo! -recriminó Sakura mientras se acercaba con preocupación hacia su amigo.- ¡Eriol, estás muy débil, no debes ponerte de pie!

-Vamos, te llevaré de regreso hasta tu habitación. -dijo Shaoran en tono autoritario, pese a que sabía de antemano que su amigo de ninguna manera le haría caso.

-Aunque desde el fondo de mi corazón les agradezco que se preocupen por mí, por ahora sólo les pido que me dejen a solas con Tomoyo, después haré sin cuestionar lo que ustedes quieran.

Sakura y Shaoran se miraron un poco preocupados, no sabían que hacer. Tomoyo estaba tan asombrada que no pudo hacer ni decir nada, sólo miraba la escena como si fuese un fantasma que no era tomado en cuenta.

-Esta bien... Llámanos cuando quieras que te llevemos. -respondió Sakura mientras ella y Shaoran caminaban hacia la puerta y salían del cuarto.

-¡Hola! -dijo Eriol tan pronto se sintió libre de hablar.

-No debiste hacerlo, no te ves nada bien... -replicó ella con cara de pocos amigos.

-Calma, no te angusties, solamente he usado un poco de magia para venir; además, no soy tan débil como todos creen.

-Touya no opina lo mismo... ¡Pero ven, siéntate!

-Gracias. -contestó mientras tomaba asiento en una de las orillas de la amplia cama en la que se encontraba Tomoyo- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Cómo si hubiera muerto y por un milagro estuviese de vuelta aquí... Eriol... Sé que tú eres el milagro por el cual pude regresar.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Quizá no me creas, pero tuve un sueño. Antes de despertar hablé con el señor Clow, él me lo dijo todo. Después te vi. Tú también estabas allí y llorabas.

-Te creo porque yo hablé con Lady Catherine y después me encontré contigo. Estabas cantando...

Tomoyo se sorprendió al darse cuenta que había magia involucrada en ese sueño, pero su sorpresa pasó muy rápido cuando recordó que todo estaba planeado por el Mago Clow desde un principio, cosa que no le alegró mucho.

-Eriol... Si... -suspiró- Si tú y yo somos únicamente el anhelo de felicidad de dos antiguos enamorados, respóndeme algo: ¿A quién amas? ¿A Catherine o a Tomoyo?

-A ti...

-¿Pero quién es el que lo siente? Piénsalo, puede ser el Mago Clow o tú.

Eriol ya no respondió, se daba cuenta que en el corazón de Tomoyo aun había dudas y eso lo entristeció.

Ella comprendió el error que había cometido, así que trató de rectificar sus palabras.

-¿Sabes? Yo amo a Eriol; no al que fue Clow, sino al niño encantador que me cautivó de pequeña y al que le he entregado mi corazón ahora que somos jóvenes. A ese chico inteligente que siempre ha sido atento y amable con todas las personas.

-Pero tienes razón Tomoyo, puede que quien sienta eso sea Catherine, no tú.

-Mi amor por ti desde niña me comprueba que no fue así. Porque cuando empezaste a gustarme, ni siquiera sabía que eras la reencarnación del Mago Clow. Al saberlo, ya era tarde, tú ya estabas seriamente involucrado en mis emociones. Y durante el año en el que has estado aquí, ya ni siquiera recordaba que fueras un poderoso hechicero, pues este tiempo a tu lado me hizo amar al hombre que hoy eres, no al que fuiste en otra vida. Ahora respóndeme: ¿A quién amas?

-A la hermosa niña que acompañaba a Sakura cuando atrapaba y cambiaba las cartas Clow para filmar sus aventuras y confeccionar su vestuario. Además de haberla apoyado en esa ardua tarea, también la ayudó a encontrar el amor de su vida. A la encantadora mujer en quien te has convertido, quien es capaz de arriesgar su vida por la de sus amigos, a esa chica de mirada fascinante y voz cautivadora, esa muchacha dulce, amable y que siempre muestra esa sonrisa de la cual me enamoré hace casi 10 años. A Catherine la conocí hace poco y mis sentimientos hacia ella no fueron si quiera comparables a los que tú despiertas en mí... ¿Me entiendes ahora Tomoyo? ¡Te amo a ti, sólo a ti!

-¿Y la señorita Mizuki? -se atrevió a preguntar con algo de temor.

-¿Kaho? ¿Ella qué tiene qué ver? -interrogó sorprendido, pues no hallaba relación alguna con su comentario; pero después sonrió cálidamente, ya que comprendió lo que Tomoyo quería decirle, así que le respondió con ternura.- Desde niña has sido muy observadora... Kaho fue mi amor platónico, por decirlo así. Mis sentimientos hacia ella no eran más que la profunda admiración que un niño siente por su maestra... Sazaki también lo sintió por el profesor Terada...

-Te recuerdo que Rika y el profesor están comprometidos...

-Porque Sazaki no conoció a alguien que le mostrara el amor que crece entre dos amigos, como lo hicimos nosotros. Su admiración por Terada era tan grande y genuina, que el mismo profesor terminó viendo a su pequeña alumna como alguien a quien no sólo debía educar, sino también amar.

-¿Y no te importa que no posea poderes mágicos como los de Sakura o los de la misma señorita Mizuki? -preguntó con una mirada entre impaciente, temerosa y triste.

-Tomoyo, mi pequeña... Mi ángel... Si eso te importa tanto, renunciaría a mi magia si tú me lo pidieras, lo haría para poder estar juntos... Daría todo por ti, mi amada. ¡Todo!

Las palabras del muchacho movieron los sentimientos más profundos de Tomoyo y se echó a llorar mientras abría los brazos para recibir a Eriol. Él de inmediato la estrechó y acarició su enmarañado cabello con delicadeza mientras besaba las mejillas de su amada.

De repente apareció en medio de la habitación la insignia mágica de Eriol, pero él no era quien la invocaba, así que se alarmó y abrazó aun más a Tomoyo, quien no entendía nada de lo que ocurría.

Cuando el leve resplandor cesó, apareció el Mago Clow frente a ellos. Su sonrisa era incomparable, así como el brillo de sus ojos, los cuales denotaban la felicidad de su alma.

-Por fin están juntos, mis queridos niños.

-Señor Clow, muchas gracias por todo lo que hizo para ayudarnos.

-Linda niña, no me agradezcas nada, pues no lo merezco. Todo el trabajo lo hicieron ustedes. La magia, fusionada con el gran amor que se profesan fue lo que los protegió... ¡Es cierto! Hay alguien que quiere saludarlos...

La figura de Catherine se formó ante los presentes de una manera similar a como lo hacia Nadeshiko cuando quería ayudar a su familia. Sonreía ampliamente, al igual que su amado, mientras lo tomaba de la mano.

-¡Eriol, Tomoyo, lo lograron!

Con dificultad, Tomoyo se puso de pie y la figura de Lady Catherine se materializó. Tomoyo la abrazó como una hija a su madre. Ella, por su parte, estrechó a la chica y acarició sus largos cabellos.

-¡No se imaginan cuanto esperé para poder verlos así! Desde ahora su historia comenzará a escribirse.

-¿Ya no habrá problemas?

-Mágicos no, aunque recuerden que nada está escrito. La prueba ha sido pasada y ahora ambos saben que el amor que se profesan es verdadero y eterno. Eriol, ocupaste parte de tu fuerza vital para hacer el hechizo de transportación, sin embargo, estuviste dispuesto a todo para proteger a tu amada, así que tus fuerzas han sido reestablecidas. Serán muy felices, mis niños.

Al principio Tomoyo miró con sorpresa a Eriol, pero luego le sonrió y él fue hasta donde estaba ella abrazándola de la cintura.

-¡Se ven muy lindos juntos! ¿No es así, cariño?

-Claro.

-Disculpen... Sólo hay algo que aun no comprendo y tal vez ustedes podrían esclarecérmelo. Cuando estuve en el castillo soñé con parte de su vida, señorita Catherine, para ser precisa de cuando escapó de allí. Si pudo salir, ¿cómo fue que Julián la encontró?

-Contárselos sería un tanto complicado... Amor, ¿les enseñas?

-Por supuesto... -respondió Clow y acto seguido los llevó al pasado.

Eriol y Tomoyo sintieron una ventisca sobre sus rostros, cuando abrieron sus ojos se encontraron en bosque un tanto lúgubre, pero la poca luz del atardecer era cálida y veían el horizonte. A unos cuantos metros de ellos estaban Clow (bastantes años más joven) y Catherine.

_-Faltan unos minutos para que atardezca completamente, lo cual quiere decir que pronto serán las seis. Cuando la hora pase ya no habrá nada que puedan hacer._

_-¡No puedo creer que aun me persigan! Read, te amo... Siempre te amaré, recuérdalo._

_-No me digas eso... Sabes que yo también te amo, pero después de esta noche, seremos para siempre felices._

_-¡Jamás serás feliz junto a un estúpido Mago que ni siquiera pudo protegerte, Catherine!_

_Julián estaba allí. Muy cerca de un lago y no esperó ni un segundo para sacar una bella espada, acercándose velozmente, como la última vez, a la pareja; pero en esta ocasión Clow alcanzó a utilizar la carta "escudo" para protegerse, con lo cual evitó el ataque del joven vampiro._

_-¡Esta será la última vez que nos enfrentemos Julián, y de esta pelea dependerá el destino de Catherine!_

_-Así es. Ella siempre me ha pertenecido y desde esta noche nada podrá separarnos. _

_Clow convocó la carta "espada", dejando a Lady Andrews dentro del escudo anteriormente creado. La batalla fue terrible, ambos eran excelentes espadachines e indudablemente ambos deseaban a Catherine, así que los ataques eran cada vez más certeros y con dificultad podían esquivarlos. Ninguno se daba por vencido, y no lo harían hasta haber matado a su oponente. El tiempo pasaba rápidamente mientras la chica buscaba con desesperación algo con qué ayudar a Read, pero no encontraba nada. _

_De pronto, ella se dio cuenta de que el sol estaba casi en su totalidad oculto. Miró con embeleso los pocos rayos de luz que desprendía y sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, salió de la protección de la carta. Cuando lo único que iluminaba la noche era la Luna, sonrió._

_-¡Fallaste Julián! Ya ha caído la noche y sigo siendo humana. -dijo satisfecha con un volumen de voz alto, para poder ser escuchada._

_Cuando el Mago atendió a las palabras de Catherine sonrió feliz y miró triunfalmente a su rival. En su desesperación por matar a Clow, Julián no había pensado que el tiempo era su peor enemigo; las palabras de Catherine le hicieron darse cuenta de su error y empuñando la espada con fiereza, la arrojó hasta el pecho de la muchacha._

_El asombro fue general cuando vieron como la espada traspasó el corazón de la joven, pues obviamente, al salir de la barrera mágica que Read había creado para protegerla, era perfectamente vulnerable a cualquier ataque, mágico o humano._

_El joven Clow no supo qué hacer, por un momento su corazón parecía haber dejado de latir. Vio como la sangre emanaba a torrentes de su amada y cuando cayó al piso su cuerpo pudo reaccionar y corrió hacia ella._

_-Catherine, amor mío... ¡La barrera! ¿Qué pasó con ella?_

_-Lo... Lo siento... Salí de ella sin darme cuenta... Read... Este... No era... No era el final que había soñado._

_-¡No! ¡No! Aún podemos hacer algo... La carta tiempo... ¡Eso es!_

_-La carta no podrá hacer nada, el poder mágico que se... ¡Agh!... Que se... requiere para usarla... Es demasiado... Este es mi destino... Read... Tú sabes que la magia... no puede cambiar los designios de la vida. Sólo... Sólo no dejes que todo acabe así... _

_-Catherine... -musitó el Mago entre lágrimas._

_-Quiero otra oportunidad... Pero no ahora..._

_-¿Qué quieres decir? _

_-Moriré, lo sé... Pero mi amor por ti, no. Ahora no tenemos posibilidad... Pero en otra vida sé que lo lograremos..._

_-Cathy... ¿Quieres que...?_

_-Tienes el poder, querido... -el aire comenzaba a faltarle a la joven y hablaba con dificultad- Sé que lo lograrás... Estaré a tu lado siempre... Pero no podremos estar juntos... No en esta vida._

_-Mi amor... ¡No! Quiero tenerte ahora..._

_-El tiempo se acaba... ¡Haz el conjuro! Esa es mi última voluntad..._

_Después de analizar la situación, el Mago suspiró y con un hilo de voz respondió:_

_-Lo haré... Pero el día de hoy mi alma muere contigo... Espero que el futuro que no espera sea tan bueno como los meses que estuvimos juntos..._

_-Así será... Te lo prometo... Estaremos juntos pase lo que pase._

_Sin perder un segundo más, Clow creó un hechizo para reunir sus almas en un futuro lejano, después de la muerte... Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, dividió el alma de Catherine en dos, de tal forma que cuando reencarnara lo hiciera dos veces, en época cercana a la aparición de las cartas que había creado._

_-Listo Cathy... Tarde o temprano seremos felices. ¡Te amo! -al decir estas palabras, Catherine le sonrió por última vez y cerró sus ojos dando el último aliento de vida._

_La estrechó entre sus brazos y lloró amargamente mientras los sollozos ahogaban su voz entre la soledad de la noche... De pronto, recordó a Julián, y aunque lo buscó con la mirada ya no pudo encontrarlo. Era muy probable que hubiese huido cuando había clavado la espada en Catherine, pero lo que le sorprendió es que no buscara venganza. _

_Se equivocó en esta conjetura, pues él había presenciado todo, y si se había ido era porque Clow le estaba dando vida a su amada, dentro de mucho tiempo, pero vida al fin y al cabo, así que lo más prudente era alejarse y aguardar su regreso. Después de todo tenía asegurada la protección de los lideres del clan, claro, mientras omitiera el detalle de que él había asesinado a su hija._

Por su parte, después de un rato de llorar en silencio sobre el cadáver de la joven, Read la tomó en brazos y salió del bosque con ella... La visión terminó en ese momento...

Durante unos instantes nadie se atrevió a decir nada... Tomoyo y Eriol estaban verdaderamente sorprendidos; Catherine y su amado se entristecieron un poco al recordar los hechos.

-¡Así que Julián no sólo mató a la señora Nadeshiko, sino que también a usted! -al fin se atrevió a decir Eriol mientras abrazaba con vehemencia a Tomoyo.

-Sí... Mi padre no supo que mi muerte fue a manos de él, de lo contrario Julián no hubiese vivido tanto tiempo.

-Una pregunta: ¿Qué ocurrió con mis padres... Es decir, con los de la señorita Catherine? -habló la joven Daidouji- Mago Clow, usted me dio a entender algo cuando estuvo en mi sueño... ¿qué fue exactamente lo que quiso decir?

-No soy el indicado para hablarte de eso... Pero no te preocupes, a su debido momento te enterarás de todo.

Ella ya no quiso insistir más, así que solo asintió y recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Eriol sin dejar de sonreír.

-Es hora de irnos... Recuerden que estaremos con ustedes siempre que nos necesiten.

-Cuídense, mis queridos niños, y sean felices. -dijo Catherine con una sonrisa inmensamente bella mientras ambos desaparecían.

Los jóvenes enamorados se quedaron nuevamente solos en la habitación. Después de un rato de permanecer así, abrazados uno a otro, y sin decir nada, Eriol la tomó de los hombros y sus miradas se cruzaron. Ambos sonreían, declarándose, sin articular palabra, su gran amor. Con miedo, se acercaron poco a poco, pero cuando sus labios estaban por unirse, la puerta se abrió de golpe, lo cual los asustó e hizo que se separan abruptamente.

-¡Eriol Hiragizawa! ¿Qué demonios crees que haces de pie? ¡Estás en periodo de convalecencia, la cual puede ser bastante larga, y aun así cometes la imprudencia de desobedecer instrucciones médicas precisas! -dijo enérgico Touya, haciendo que tanto Eriol como Tomoyo se sintieran como dos niños regañados por su padre.

-No era mi intención Kinomoto, pero...

-¡Lo siento, Touya, fue mi culpa! -musitó Tomoyo con ojos de inocente culpabilidad para que el hermano de su amiga dejara de gritarle a su amado.

-Sí... Ya sé que tú querías salir de la habitación para ir con Hiragizawa... ¡Y mírate, no estás en tu cama como deberías! Eriol, ahora mismo volverás a tu habitación y no saldrás de ella hasta que yo te lo indique ¿Entendiste?

-Vamos, Toya, no seas tan rudo con ellos, sólo querían estar un poco de tiempo juntos. -intervino Yukito saliendo en defensa de sus jóvenes amigos.

-¿Y ahora, encima de todo, los apoyarás Yuki? ¡Tú eres psicólogo, no médico, así que hazme el favor de no opinar nada!

-Créeme que si estuvieras en su lugar habrías actuado igual que ellos.

-Pero no lo estoy y como yo soy el médico me llevaré ahora mismo a Eriol de aquí.

-No se preocupen, ya hallaremos un método para que estén en contacto. -dijo el joven Tsukishiro mientras tomaba a Tomoyo en brazos para llevarla hasta su cama.

-Gracias, Yukito, y también a ti Touya. Aunque nos grites sé que lo haces por nuestro bien y que te preocupas por nosotros...

Touya sólo sonrió relamidamente en respuesta a Tomoyo, Eriol besó a Tomoyo en la mejilla a modo de despedida antes de que Touya lo llevara a su habitación.

Continuará...

¿Cómo ven este capítulo? ¿Les gustó? Ya ven cuán ruin era Julián... y pensar que al principio sentí que sería un personaje no tan villano que sintiera verdadero amor por una persona. Pero aparentemente, Julián no quiso ser así y me hizo convertirlo en un ser despreciable...

Bueno... supongo que después de leer el capítulo ha quedado implícito que este fic está llegando a su fin. úù En cierto modo eso me entristece, pues realmente me ha gustado esta historia, y sobre todo la respuesta que he recibido de ustedes. Pero ya en mi cabecita se maquinan ciertos planes para el futuro... por ejemplo, ¡ya empecé el fic lemon que les prometí! Enseguida de terminar este (y sí es que todavía tienen fuerzas pa' soportarme) empezaré a subirlo. Espero contar con su apoyo, aunque estoy conciente de que la sexualidad (y el sexo) es un tema tabú en nuestra cultura.

Ah, y gracias a Sele-chan y a Alejandro (quienes en su review me recordaron que realmente es bastante difícil acabar con un vampiro, sino, vean Entrevista con el Vampiro y observen como a Tom Cruice, por más y más que quisieran matarlo, nomás no podían) ya estoy trazando las ideas de cómo podría ser el regreso de Julián a las vidas de nuestros queridos protagonistas... en fin. Si en vacaciones me es posible escribir tanto como quiero, tendrán esa historia a más tardar en julio o agosto. Veremos que pasa... ahora sí, vamos con lo más importante de este asunto: agradecimientos por los reviews recibidos.

Kary: ¡Esta vez sí que te volaste la barda, me enviaste seis veces el review! Cuando entré a la página y vi tantos realmente me sorprendí... no tengo ni idea de qué paso para que enviaras tantos, pero de cualquier manera te lo agradezco profundamente... Y sí, desde que vi Harry Potter (yo inicié viendo la de El Prisionero de Azkaban) encontré un enorme parecido entre Daniel (Harry) y nuestro sexy Eriol. Aquí entre nos, aun sigo esperando que un buen día llegue a mi escuela un chico proveniente de Inglaterra, que tenga una sonrisa cautivadora, mirada misteriosa oculta tras un par de anteojos y que sea todo un caballero... o Si llega uno así... te avisaré por si tiene un hermano gemelo... jajaja... ¡Gracias por escribirme, y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Saturno: ¡Qué linda por escribir! Bueno, respeto a lo de Nathasha y William... ya veremos... las respuestas estarán en el capítulo siguiente y entonces responderé tus dudas... ¡Pero me alegro mucho que seas tan observadora! Ojalá que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado. ¡Hasta pronto!

Tomoyo: ¡Gracias por tus cumplidos! Y sí, realmente es toda una faena escribir un fic lemon. Creo que es fácil cuando lo único que quieres hacer es describir un acto sexual. Pero cuando quieres matizarlo, cuando no sólo se trata de sexo, sino de amor, de romance y entrega la cosa se nos complica. Y es precisamente eso lo que quiero hacer. Ya he leído varios fics en los cuales el escritor se limita a decirnos cuantas veces lo hicieron y de cuántas distintas maneras, lo cual es perfectamente respetable cuando el encuentro sexual es entre desconocidos o sencillamente no hay emociones de por medio. Pero creo que entre Eriol y Tomoyo debe haber más que sexo, más que romance, más que entrega. Debe haber un equilibro entre estos factores para que la historia no resulte ni empalagosa ni grotesca... Quizá aspiro demasiado, pero pondré todo mi empeño en conseguir algo con calidad que sea digno de ser publicado y sobre todo, de ser leído por ustedes. Al final de todo, sus críticas son las que me indicarán en camino a seguir. Domo arigatou por dejar reviews, y ante todo, por ser tan benevolente con tus críticas. Ya sabes que estoy para servirte en lo que gustes. Quizá te agrade saber que en dos capítulos más terminaré con este fic e iniciaré con el lemon. Ojalá sigamos en contacto. Cuídate y hasta la próxima.

Undine: Desde aquí iniciamos con el romance (bueno, en el cap. otro también hubo, pero creo que en cierta manera, como ambos estaban en el más allá, pues no valió) pero en próximo, Eriol deberá mostrarle a Tomoyo cuanto la ama al apoyarla en un duro momento de revelaciones... ya veras por qué lo digo. Gracias por continuar en la misma frecuencia. El final se acerca, no te lo pierdas, porque tus comentarios sobre el fin de esta historia son muy importantes para mí. ¡Seguiremos en contacto!

Sora: Upps... bueno, en eso de no tardarme demasiado creo que te fallé... me parece que este es el capítulo que más he tardado en subir (corríjanme si me equivoco) pero espero que te haya llegado al corazón... Espero también contar con tu presencia para el siguiente fic. ¡Gracias por todo y hasta pronto!

Maru-Chan: Te comprendo, al principio yo también leía fic que ya estaban por terminar o que incluso ya habían terminado... pero como dice el viejo dicho: "Mas vale tarde que nunca. ¡Gracias por el cumplido! Y como lo dije arriba, me apena mucho haber tardado mucho en subir el siguiente capítulo, siendo que soy una de las personas que está en contra de que se tarden años en actualizar los fic... Bueno, tengo una explicación coherente, y esa es que estoy (¡Ahora sí, por fin de todos los trabajos y los exámenes!) en la última semana de clases. Una vez terminado esta historia, comenzaré a subiré la otra. Ojalá sigamos en contacto, y agradezco de todo corazón tu apoyo. ¡Sayonara!

Sailor Alluminen Siren: realmente me sorprendió no encontrar un review tuyo en el capítulo pasado, pero pensé que quizás estabas muy ocupada y no habías tenido tiempo de entrar a la página. Sí, tus deducciones son correctas, este fic ya está por terminar. Pero habrá una especie de "continuación" en la cual mostraré una linda escena lemon entre Tomoyo y Eriol. Ojalá te guste este final y lo que viene. Realmente me he quebrado la cabeza tratando de dar un "final espectacular" y espero que el que he hecho los complazca. Sé que para muchos será insuficiente, por ello quise hacer una continuación 100 por ciento romántica, especial para los verdaderos fans de Eriol y Tomoyo. Así, cerraré (o tal vez no) un hermoso episodio sobre historias de una de mis parejas preferidas de anime. Gracias por mostrarme tu apoyo y solidaridad. Sabes que todos los comentarios que me haces son bien recibidos y tomados en cuenta. ¡Bye!

Luna310: qué bueno que tras haber leído otros fics, hayas encontrado un lugar para el mío. Son comentarios como ese los que me levantan el ánimo en los momentos en que tengo la moral baja. Escribir es uno de los mayores placeres que encuentro en esta vida, y al menos que algo trágico pase, nunca dejaré de hacerlo. Quisiera seguir contando con tu apoyo para los siguientes proyectos, y si es así, ten por seguro que jamás dejaré de prestar atención a tus cometarios, criticas y/o sugerencias. Cuídate y nos leeremos muy pronto.

Arlet: ¡Gracias por todos esos halagos! Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y haya sido merecedor de palabras tan hermosas. Te confesaré que todo lo que escribí tiene bastante apego con la realidad. La mayoría de las situaciones (que podemos llamar "reales") las he vivido o visto, por ejemplo: la relación de Sakura y Syaoran que comentas, quizá fui capaz de escribir sobre ello porque la he visto. Verás, en la prepa uno de mis mejores amigos (quien se llama Adrián) estaba enamoradísimo de otra de mis mejores amigas (su nombre es Nancy) pero ella no se daba por enterada y eso que eran muy buen amigos. Yo me di cuenta, y después Adrián me confesó que realmente estaba súper clavado con Nancy. Desde ese momento me volví la celestina y después de algún tiempo en el que él no perdía la esperanza, finalmente ellos dos se hicieron novios. Eso ocurrió hace 4 años (en septiembre cumplen 5 años de novios) y ellos son realmente como Syaoran y Sakura. Cuando uno los ve juntos incluso hasta se siente algo padre en el ambiente por el amor tan lindo que los une. El encuentro de Tomoyo con su papá lo viví yo misma hace unos meses. Aquí en confianza te contaré que después de dieciséis años de no vernos (yo tenía 5 la última vez que cruzamos palabra) volví a ver a mi papá y esas emociones que Tomoyo sintió son verídicas así como el anhelo que ella sentía por volverlo a ver. En cuanto a Eriol, aun no conozco a un hombre como él... pero si parte de lo que Tomoyo a vivido me ha pasado, ¡tengo esperanza de que un hombre parecido a Eriol se tope conmigo un buen día, ¿no? 0 Ah, y yo también amo todas esas historias de vampiros que existen. Como lo dije anteriormente, no soy una chica dark, pero uno de mis temas preferidos de conversación es sobre aquellos que tengan que ver con los mitos y leyendas de los vampiros. Bueno, ya me he extendido mucho en estos agradecimientos, aunque realmente lo ameritan, así que me despido por el momento y me gustaría mucho seguir recibiendo noticias tuyas. Cuídate mucho y hasta pronto.

Sele-chan y Alejandro: Ahora que han leído este capítulo, sabrán a qué me refería con eso de que Julián nos reservaba unas sorpresas, pero, como lo dije en los agradecimientos generales, ustedes me recordaron que un vampiro no muere así como así... ¡Por es ya empecé a escribir una posible continuación! (Después del fic lemon) pero lo que no estoy muy segura es si debo subirlo a o no. La explicación de Sonomi la verán en el siguiente capítulo. Y a mí también me gustó mucho el encuentro que Eriol y Tomoyo tuvieron en el "limbo" como ustedes correctamente lo llaman. Pensé que ellos ya merecían su rinconcito de cielo, y pues pensé en darles ese espacio para ellos dos. Lástima que despertaron antes de que por fin pudieran darse un beso... ¡Y ahora Dr. Touya los interrumpe! Bueno, ya tendrán su oportunidad. Y concuerdo contigo, Ale, en que Nadeshiko era una persona excepcional. Y no podía ser para menos, siendo Sakura una niña súper linda y dulce. Ah, y el fic, al menos este episodio de sus vidas, ya está por terminar. Serán trece capítulos y un epílogo. El fic lemon aun no sé si subirlo en cuatro o incluso en dos capítulos. Bueno, cundo llegue el momento, lo decidiré. Gracias por leer el fic. ¡Nos leemos dentro de unos cuantos días!

Ireth Isilra: concuerdo completamente contigo. No tiene caso que escriba un fic en donde el amor que tanto he defendido se manifieste en este fic sea sólo una excusa para tener relaciones con alguien. Por favor, cuando suba la parte lemon de fic, te pido que me escribas tus comentarios. Las criticas de personas como tú son las que más hacen crecer a uno. Si crees que la historia está pasada de tono o es obscena (lo cual trato de que no sea así) házmelo saber de inmediato. Gracias por seguir leyendo el fic. Ciao!


	13. Un secreto revelado

Capítulo 13. Un secreto revelado.

Un mes pasó y aunque los chicos ya estaban casi reestablecidos, Touya era muy exigente y no los dejó salir sino hasta que los notó perfectamente bien... Sin embargo las salidas no consistían mas que en bajar al jardín, ahora completamente verde.

Tomoyo estaba sentada con Sakura sobre una manta en el pasto del patio trasero de la mansión de Eriol. La maestra de cartas había permanecido cerca de su prima durante su convalecencia, separándose únicamente cuando tenía que ir a la Universidad. Shaoran y Eriol también habían fortalecido sus lazos de amistad, pues gracias al tiempo que el joven chino se dedicó a cuidar de su amigo cuando éste estuvo en cama, ahora esa unión era como de hermanos.

-Sakura, ¿te puedo preguntar algo? -dijo Tomoyo, mostrándose seria repentinamente.

-¡Claro que sí!

-Dime... ¿Cuándo se casaran Shaoran y tú? -interrogó pícaramente, pues se había dado cuenta de que en la mano de su amiga había una sortija que nunca antes había visto.

-¡To- Tomoyo! ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? Yo...

La antigua Card Captor se puso de mil colores y no pudo responder. Para su buena suerte escuchó que Kaho Campbell, antes señorita Mizuki, quien estaba de visita en la casa de Eriol, le decía:

-¡Sakura! ¡El té, las galletas y los pastelillos están listos! -gritó la bella mujer pelirroja desde la puerta que conectaba con el patio trasero de la casa de Eriol.

-¡Voy! -respondió en el mismo volumen de voz empleado por su amiga, pues estaban bastante lejos. Kaho entró nuevamente a la casa.- Enseguida regreso, Tomoyo.

-No te preocupes, aquí te espero.

La joven de cabellos negros sonreía mientras observaba a su querida amiga correr hasta la puerta, pero de pronto "algo" robó su atención.

-¡Buenas tardes, señorita Daidouji!

Sentir los brazos de Eriol rodear su cintura y percibir su cálido aliento en su oído la hicieron estremecer, haciendo que se ruborizara sin querer, así que le sonrió a su amado y entrelazó las manos de él con las suyas.

-Cuando me llamas "Señorita Daidouji" me haces sentir como cuando éramos niños.

Él se sentó junto a ella y tomando su rostro del mentón dijo con suavidad.

-Y cuando tú me sonríes así, haces que mi corazón lata más rápido...

-Cuídate de no decirlo enfrente de Touya, o nos prohibirá vernos. -bromeó Tomoyo y Eriol concordó con su amada. Ella miró en dirección hacia donde se había ido su amiga y se sorprendió al no encontrarla.- ¿Y Sakura? ¿Llegó tan pronto? Indudablemente es una gran atleta ¡No puedo creer lo rápido que corre!

-Bueno... No creo que este en la casa, o mejor dicho, no creo que haya llegado aún... Shaoran debe estar con ella, me dijo que tenían que hablar de algo muy importante.

-Ya veo... Eriol, ¿ya te diste cuenta de que Sakura trae puesta una sortija nueva?

-Sí, me percaté de ello hace un rato. ¿Crees que Shaoran ya le propuso matrimonio?

-Podría apostar a que sí, aunque me sorprende que no nos lo hayan dicho.

-No te preocupes, ya los conoces, se apenan con mucha facilidad. Te aseguro que no tardaran en contarnos lo que ocurre.

Tras sonreír de esa forma que Tomoyo amaba, Eriol se acercó con cautela a los labios de su bella compañera, sintiendo y aspirando el dulce y cálido aliento que despedía; ella no opuso resistencia ante aquel contacto tan íntimo, al contrario; amaba tanto a ese apuesto inglés que lo atrajo hacia ella al tiempo que apoyaba sus manos en el fuerte y protector pecho del joven.

-Preciosa, ¿ya te he dicho hoy cuánto te amo?

-Mmm... creo que no, pero aún no es tarde.

Él sonrió de lado y la estrechó con ambos brazos. Con reservas, depositó un largo beso en los labios de su "ángel" (como él la llamaba), sintiendo esas emociones que sólo se experimentan cuando se está enamorado. Ella respondió con la misma ternura y suavidad, deleitándose más y más con la boca de su novio. Sus labios se abrieron haciendo un húmedo contacto con los de él y eso la hacía sentir mariposas revoloteando en su estomago, a la vez que una profunda calidez llenaba su corazón.

Quizás en algún momento se saciarían uno del otro, al menos eso pensaban al principio, pero se dieron cuenta que irónicamente, mientras más avanzaban, más sensaciones nuevas querían descubrir, pero tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo.

Al separase, Eriol la retuvo entre sus brazos llenándose del dulce perfume que el cabello de la chica despedía, al tiempo que acariciaba la suave mejilla de ella. Después de unos instantes le preguntó:

-Pequeña... ¿Eres feliz?

-Por supuesto que lo soy. Tú eras lo que mi vida necesitaba para sentirse completa... -De pronto la mirada de Tomoyo se quedó perdida, desconcertando a Eriol.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Bueno... Es que es una necedad mía... Quizá no es más que un capricho, pero no he podido quitármelo de la cabeza...

-¿De qué se trata, cariño?

-Cuando estuvimos recuperándonos, para ser precisa, cuando soñé con el Mago Clow, él me dio a entender algo acerca del señor William que aun no logro descifrar... O mejor dicho, que no puedo aceptar.

-¿Y qué es eso que te desconcierta?

-Aún... aún no sé quien es mi padre.

-No veo que relación tiene eso con lo que... ¡Espera! ¿Crees que William...?

-Lo sospecho, aunque quizá no tenga fundamentos, pero el señor Clow dijo que a su debido momento me enteraría de todo. Obviamente mi madre es quien debe decírmelo, ¿no lo crees?

-Supongo que sí ¿Piensas preguntárselo?

-No me atrevo... Quizá no le agrade hablar de eso... Si durante años no ha tocado el tema, no veo por qué deba hacerlo ahora.

La conversación fue interrumpida por Mei-Lyn, quien lucía un hermoso vestido rosa, perfectamente modelado por su espléndida figura, producto de sus entrenamientos en artes marciales. Ella estaba varios metros lejos de los enamorados, pero hizo gala de su potente voz al gritarles:

-¡Chicos, sus padres dicen que entren a la casa, quieren hablar con nosotros!

Esto sorprendió un poco a los jóvenes, pero de inmediato Eriol se puso de pie, brindándole su mano a Tomoyo para ayudarla, y tomados de la mano, se dirigieron a la casa.

Cuando entraron, todos los esperaban en el Gran Salón de la mansión. Las familias Hiragizawa, Daidouji, Lee y Kinomoto estaban reunidas. El señor Amamiya también se encontraba allí, al igual que la profesora Kaho y su esposo, un atractivo joven Estadounidense con habilidades mágicas. Los guardianes estaban presentes en su verdadera forma, cosa que ya no sorprendía a nadie.

Tomoyo notó que la mirada de Yelang Lee, Fujitaka, Sofía y Kenji Hiragizawa mostraba cierta tristeza, no así la de su bisabuelo, la de Touya, de los guardianes o la de Kaho, quienes de hecho también parecían desconcertados al ver a las familias de los jóvenes hechiceros reunidas.

Sonomi estaba algo inquieta, pero el señor Fujitaka trataba de tranquilizarla. Al principio no tuvo valor de hablar, pero al darse cuenta que los adultos esperaban que la señora Daidouji iniciara, Tomoyo decidió romper el silencio y preguntó:

-¿Y bien mamá? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estamos todos reunidos?

-Yo... Ah... Tengo algo muy importante que decirles, pero antes que nada quiero pedirles a todos una disculpa... De no haber guardado silencio, quizá no hubieran pasado por todo lo que sufrieron cuando mi hija fue secuestrada; pero yo no creí que el secreto que tenía pensado llevarme a la tumba pudiera ser tan grave como para causar que tanto Eriol como Tomoyo estuviesen a punto de perder la vida... ¡Por favor, perdónenme!

Los jóvenes se sorprendieron al escuchar sus palabras, así que intercambiaron miradas de desconcierto; los únicos que parecían serenos eran los adultos, a excepción del abuelo.

-Sonomi... Creo que hablo por todos al decir que no comprendo nada. No veo porque tengas que pedirnos disculpas.

-Ahora lo entenderás todo, abuelito... Mi querida hija... Siempre me has preguntado por alguien muy importante en tu vida y que no estuvo a tu lado. Yo no encontraba el método para decirte la verdad, no podía hacerlo, cómo iba a explicarte algo que yo misma no acababa de comprender.

La angustia en el rostro de la señora Daidouji se hacía más evidente, y sin darse cuenta se puso de pie y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación. Nuevamente el señor Kinomoto intervino y la condujo hasta la silla en la que inicialmente estaba sentada.

-Bien... Lo- lo siento... Explicaré todo desde un principio y al final júzguenme, si lo creen necesario... -Después de dar un sonoro suspiro la señora Daidouji dijo- Hace más de veinte años comenzaba a hacerme cargo de las finanzas de la empresa de nuestra familia. Mis padres estaban muy graves, indudablemente no les quedaba mucho tiempo de vida, y el abuelo se había retirado, así que no tenía más remedio que comenzar a tomar las riendas de la familia. Nadeshiko era dichosa viviendo con su amado esposo y su pequeño hijo: Touya. Yo envidiaba esa felicidad. Ella vivía en paz, sin nada que la perturbara, mientras que yo tenía la obligación de viajar constantemente; por lo tanto, el amor por el cual mi prima había renunciado a todo, yo no lo conocía.

"Uno de mis viajes me llevó hasta Inglaterra, para ser precisa a Londres... De todo el mundo, hubo algo en allí que me dejó cautivada. Era como una poderosa fuerza que me invitaba a establecerme en ese lugar. Aunque lo quería, aunque esa voz era insistente, no me atreví a hacerlo. Si abandonaba mis responsabilidades, la compañía que tanto trabajo les había costado levantar a mi familia, seguramente caería a manos de un desconocido.

Lo que creí que era una vaga ilusión mía, se materializó en un apuesto caballero llamado Christian Daidouji. -Tomoyo abrió los ojos al darse cuenta que por primera vez su madre estaba nombrando a su padre- Al menos ese fue el nombre que me dio, no sabría decirte su realmente se llama así... ¡Era sumamente apuesto! Tomoyo, tú eres casi una réplica de él... Cabello negro, ojos azules y enigmáticos como la noche, piel blanca, rostro altivo y personalidad arrolladora. Sus facciones eran finas, pero a la vez varoniles y le daban un aspecto imponente. Su voz comúnmente era ronca, pero perfectamente modulada. Sus modales eran finos y educados... ¡Un verdadero caballero inglés! Todo en él me fascinó desde el primer instante... Nos conocimos en una cafetería."

Tomoyo no dijo nada, pero de inmediato relacionó la descripción de su madre con la del vampiro que le había salvado la vida. ¡Eran la misma persona! Sabía que sus deducciones estaban demasiado cerca de la verdad.

-Ya llevaba casi un mes viviendo en Londres, pues el trato por el cual había ido allá aun no se cerraba. -continuó Sonomi.- En aquel momento acaba de recibir una carta en la cual me informaban que mis padres habían fallecido. Fue un duro golpe para mí, a pesar de que jamás había llegado a depender de ellos, los quería; sin embargo, mi consuelo era saber que al fin descansarían, pues la enfermedad que extrañamente habían adquirido los dos casi al mismo tiempo, llevaba años matándolos lentamente y ellos ya habían sufrido demasiado. Siempre he detestado derramar lágrimas, aun más si es en presencia de la gente, pero la soledad que me rodeaba en esa cafetería, el frío de esa época y las circunstancias, hicieron que a pesar de mi orgullo comenzara a llorar, sin importarme nada ni nadie. Lo único que quería en aquel momento era liberar el dolor de mi corazón...

"El se sentó en mi mesa y me dio un pañuelo...

-Es una lástima que un rostro tan bello como el suyo sea opacado por las lágrimas...

Aunque me fascinó ese hombre desde el principio, mi naturaleza altiva y rebelde me hizo responderle:

-No recuerdo haberlo invitado a tomar asiento, ¿o sí?

Mi respuesta le sorprendió muchísimo, pues por un momento enrojeció y abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, pero recuperó rápidamente su serenidad y contestó:

-No creí que mi presencia le fuera tan molesta, pues parece necesitar un amigo...

-Un amigo, tal vez, pero usted ni siquiera es un conocido.

-Christian Daidouji. -contestó mientras extendía su mano.

-No le pregunté su nombre, pero gracias. -le respondí mientras con actitud forzada, aunque sólo en apariencia, respondía su saludo.

-¿Y cuál es su nombre?

-El hecho de que usted me lo haya dicho, no significa que yo deba hacer lo mismo. -me puse de pie y dejando un billete para pagar la cuenta, agregué- Buenas noches, y le agradezco sus buenas intenciones, aunque no eran necesarias.

-El destino nos une, señorita Amamiya. Aunque intente evitarlo, no podrá escapar.

Ya estaba bastante lejos de la mesa y de espaldas a ésta cuando escuché sus palabras, las cuales, por obvias razones, me sorprendieron. Cuando salí de la impresión, giré la cabeza hacia el sitio en el que había estado, pero él ya no estaba.

Regresé a Japón para el funeral de mis padres, pero volví a Londres, pues el negocio más importante de mi vida estaba por ser realizado. Allí me topaba con Christian en cualquier lado y casi a diario: en el cine, en un museo, en el teatro, en la ópera, en los restaurantes, incluso en la empresa.

Poco a poco, y con algo de resistencia por parte mía, comenzamos a salir. No voy a negar que esos fueron unos de los días más felices de mi vida. Él siempre era atento y todo un caballero. Sin darme cuenta me enamoré perdidamente de él. Un día me propuso matrimonio, no fue en una cena elegante, como lo esperaba, sino en mi departamento, pues ese día había sufrido un pequeño accidente y él se había quedado para cuidarme.

Me sentí la mujer más dichosa sobre el planeta y sin pensarlo ni consultarlo con mi familia, acepté. Esa misma noche, fuera de mí por la emoción que me embargaba, pero perfectamente consciente de lo que hacía, compartí la primera y única noche con él.

La boda se realizaría en unos cuantos meses, pero para mi sorpresa quedé embarazada de mi querida Tomoyo tras ese encuentro. La boda se llevó a cabo en Febrero, curiosamente el día 17, era viernes, lo recuerdo perfectamente, pero nadie de la familia asistió, aunque en ese entonces, mi única familia eras tú abuelo. En aquel entonces estabas muy lejos y a raíz de la muerte de mi padre, no querías viajar, ¿lo recuerdas? Aunque no pude invitarla, pues aun estaba molesta con ella por habernos abandonado para casarse contigo Fujitaka, supe que Nadeshiko estaba también embarazada, te esperaba a ti, querida Sakura, pero su estado era delicado, por ello, aunque la hubiera hecho partícipe de mi próxima boda, ella no podría salir del país.

Tan pronto como nos casamos, Christian partió de viaje, pues tenía un asunto muy importante que arreglar, me dijo. Así que la noche de bodas la pasé sola, y mi mayor consuelo era el pequeño bebé que crecía dentro de mí. Él volvió en el mes Julio para ver como me encontraba y volvió a irse. El 3 de septiembre, día en que nació Tomoyo, -yo había vuelto a Japón en agosto- él no estuvo presente. Traté de llamarlo y avisarle, pero no lo localicé.

Abuelo, tú no sabías que tenía meses de no verlo, la verdad no quise decírtelo por temor a lo que podías pensar, así que oculté el dolor de no tener al padre de mi pequeña en el momento en el que daba a luz. Pero cuando te tuve en mis brazos, mi niña, el dolor desapareció y me diste fuerzas para vivir y seguir adelante. Fuiste y eres mi esperanza y mi mayor motivación.

A la semana de tu nacimiento, tu padre regresó y de inmediato quiso que fueras registrada, a pesar de todo yo no podía negarte el apellido de tu padre, yo misma lo llevaba, aun lo llevo, así que accedí.

Él se quedó en la casa por un tiempo, pero cada noche salía sin decirme nada. Intrigada, decidí salir a buscarlo en la primera oportunidad que tuve. Te dejé a cargo de la niñera y sin que él se percatara seguí sus pasos. Llegué hasta un bar, donde él cortejaba a una hermosa muchacha. Recuerdo que esa joven era una de las más bellas que he visto en mi vida. Parecía modelo. Era rubia y con hermosos bucles dorados cayendo por su esbelta figura. Me sentí furiosa, quise ir hasta la barra y darle a esa mujer y a Christian su merecido, pero conteniendo mis impulsos, no hice nada y me limité a observar. Ambos salieron del bar y los seguí una vez más.

Los perdí de vista unos instantes, pues ellos salieron por una puerta de emergencia. Al salir, me llevé una impresión terrible cuando los encontré en un lúgubre callejón. Gracias a un faro de luz, vi con claridad que él estaba mordiendo el cuello de la muchacha al tiempo que sostenía su cuerpo levitando en el aire. No puedo describirles lo que en ese momento sentí. Mi cuerpo entero tembló de terror. Pensé que me había vuelto loca y estaba alucinando, pero el grito que di y la reacción de él ante el agudo sonido que produje me hizo darme cuenta que nada de lo que había presenciado era irreal."

"No me fue posible correr u ocultarme. Soltó el cuerpo mal herido de la joven y apareció frente a mí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Vi sus labios llenos de sangre y un siniestro brillo en sus pupilas. Sus manos sujetaron mis hombros con fuerza y sé que por su mente cruzó la idea de matarme. Pero cuando estuvo a punto de estrujar mi cuello entre sus manos me atrajo hacia él y dijo algo así:

-Aunque quiero, no puedo hacerlo. Hay alguien más en juego y debes cuidar de ella. Cuídala bien, porque volveré por ella algún día, cuando sea el momento. Sólo te haré una advertencia: No reveles nada de lo que has visto o de lo contrario no tendré misericordia y te mataré sin importarme nada, ¿queda claro?

Yo no pude responderle, estaba demasiado alterada como pensar en una respuesta, además no me dio oportunidad de hacerlo, pues me besó por última vez y partió para no volver jamás. Me quedé estupefacta por unos momentos, no sabía qué hacer... Él pudo haberme matado, pero no lo había hecho, yo lo sabía, sin embargo mi cerebro no reaccionaba ante lo que acababa de pasar... Todo era demasiado fantasioso para poder creerlo, pero a pesar de esa confusión, de una cosa me di cuenta: Debía protegerte Tomoyo, sin importar lo que ocurriera, jamás permitiría que él te encontrara.

Desde que tienes uso de razón me has preguntado por el paradero de tu padre, pero yo no quería que supieras nada de él, ni siquiera su nombre, porque sabía que si te encontraba te llevaría a su lado. Sin embargo, nada de lo que hice para evitar que sufrieras funcionó, de hecho creo que el no haber hablado desde el principio con la verdad fue lo que causó este problema. Él quería recuperarte, por ello trató de convertirte en un vampiro... De no haber sido por Sakura, Shaoran, Fujitaka, Eriol y los guardianes, el final pudo haber sido desgarrador. Gracias a su ayuda no moriste a manos de él"

Sakura y Shaoran se miraron con confusión y remordimiento reflejados en sus rostros. Después de todo William les había dicho la verdad: ¡Él era el padre de Tomoyo! Quizá no debieron haber dudado en revelar la información que poseían, pero ya no había marcha atrás, ahora sólo debían esperar para ver la reacción de la joven Daidouji.

Ella tenía la mirada perdida. Había atendido a las palabras de su madre y su cerebro trabajó tan rápidamente, que pronto sacó las conclusiones de todo lo que había ocurrido durante tantos años, sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Julián había fungido como el espía de su padre desde que se había alejado de ella, por eso es que él estaba perfectamente informado de todo lo que había acontecido en sus vidas, incluyendo el hecho de saber la existencia de las cartas Clow y de Sakura.

¡Su padre! ¡Ese vampiro era su verdadero padre! El llamado de la sangre, como muchos lo llaman, le había indicado desde el preciso momento en el que lo tuvo frente a ella quien era él, pero no lo creyó posible. Era hija de un vampiro y un mortal, tal y como Julián se lo había dicho, pero siempre relacionó esa historia con la de la señorita Catherine, no con ella. A pesar de todo, le tenía un profundo agradecimiento, pues gracias a él y a Nathasha, ella y su amado habían revivido.

-Mamá... -dijo casi con un susurro- ¿Quieres saber el verdadero nombre de mi padre?

-¿Lo- lo sabes?

-Sí. Y yo también tengo algo muy importante que decirte: él y su esposa, la señora Nathasha, quien me quería como su propia hija, sacrificaron sus vidas para devolvernos a Eriol y a mí las nuestras. El nombre de mi padre era William Andrews.

Sin soportar más, Tomoyo dejó salir todas las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos. Eriol se contuvo para no abrazarla y le cedió el lugar a su madre. Los presentes fueron mudos testigos. No hallaban ni una sola palabra de consuelo para Tomoyo o Sonomi. La primera porque se acababa de enterar de su verdadero origen, la segunda, porque se sentía culpable por el sufrimiento del ser a quien más quería.

En silencio, Yelang se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta, indicándole a sus hijas, a su sobrina y a Shaoran que hicieran lo mismo. Los Kinomoto siguieron su ejemplo y Sakura llamó a sus guardianes. Acto seguido la familia Hiragizawa salía del Salón, acompañados por los otros dos guardianes, mientras Eriol sostenía al señor Amamiya. Kaho y su esposo salieron tomados de la mano y con la mirada fija en el piso. Cuando todos salieron, Tomoyo se sintió libre de sollozar, y llorando por primera vez en muchos años en el maternal pecho de su madre, se permitió a sí misma liberarse del dolor que desde que tenía uso de razón la había acompañado.

Las tres familias y los guardianes se dirigieron hacia el salón de té en total silencio. Nadie era capaz de comentar algo. No había ni una sola palabra que pudiera mitigar el dolor por el que la familia de Tomoyo estaba pasando.

Sakura era quien más lamentaba el que su mejor amiga a atravesara esos momentos tan difíciles. Tomoyo siempre le había mostrado una sonrisa cuando ella perdía las esperanzas. Ella siempre le había hecho ver que no debía rendirse ante ninguna circunstancia. Ella que era su apoyo incondicional, siempre había vivido con el agudo dolor de no saber nada acerca de su padre, y más aun, con el dolor clavado en el alma y soportándolo de manera silenciosa, pues jamás compartió su pena con nadie.

Eriol ya había notado esa melancolía en los ojos de Tomoyo, una melancolía que estaba profundamente escondida tras esos hermosos ojos que lo conquistaron, y además que ella disfrazaba hábilmente con su tierna sonrisa. Si bien sólo un dolor agudo era capaz de vivir tantos años oculto en el fondo del alma, él también se había dejado llevar por su máscara de felicidad y madurez, olvidándose de esa pena que seguramente atormentaba a la joven. Esperaba que tras haberle abierto las puertas de su alma a la luz, esa oscuridad abandonara de una vez y para siempre el corazón de su amada. Él mismo se encargaría de apoyarla para que al fin su sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos no fuesen opacados por ningún dolor.

-Madre... ¿usted sabía todo esto? -interrogó suavemente Shaoran instantes después de salir del salón.

-Sí, Sonomi nos lo dijo antes de que ustedes entraran. Obviamente se abstuvo de contarnos los detalles, pero Sofía, Kenji, Fujitaka y yo fuimos enterados al mismo tiempo.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Todo esto debe ser un sueño, una pesadilla! Sonomi ha vivido 20 años con ese secreto enterrado en su corazón... ¡Es simplemente inconcebible!

-Abuelito, no te preocupes más con eso... A pesar de todo las cosas no han salido mal. Tomoyo está viva y ya nada perturbará su felicidad. -dijo Sakura mientras abrazaba con ternura a su bisabuelo.

-Pero es que todo paso frente a mis ojos sin que yo pudiera hacer nada. Ella sufrió enfrente de mí y yo no le presté atención por ahogarme en mi amargura y mi dolor.

-'No existen las coincidencias, sólo lo inevitable' Eso lo solía decir el Mago Clow. –intervino Fujitaka- El destino de Tomoyo estaba escrito; el que William conociera a Sonomi era necesario para que ella naciera. Además, el sufrimiento de su nieta ha sido recompensado con el amor que Tomoyo le ha dado al paso de los años.

-Y Tomoyo ha sido y es muy importante para nosotros. Cuando Sakura fue Card Captor, estoy seguro que sin su ayuda y apoyo incondicional, le hubiera sido imposible atrapar las cartas, ¿o estoy en un error, Sakura?

-No, no lo estas Eriol. A Tomoyo le debo mucha de la felicidad que ahora hay en mi vida. –respondió dirigiéndole una fructífera mirada a Shaoran, misma que fue interceptada por Touya y miró al chico Lee con unos ojos que prácticamente echaban chispas de odio.

-Señor Amamiya, créanos. Yo no conozco mucho a su familia, salvo a Sakura y a Tomoyo, pero le aseguro que sus nietas son las mujeres más fuertes que he conocido. Bueno, después de mi tía Yelang, por supuesto. –comentó Mei-Lyn tratando de apaciguar el dolor que veía en aquel gentil anciano.- Usted no tiene idea de la clase de peligros que corrimos cuando Sakura capturaba las cartas. Y Tomoyo estuvo la mayor parte de las veces involucrada en esos peligros, pero jamás la vi llorar ni temer por lo que pudiera suceder.

-Entiendo lo que quieren decir y les agradezco el amor que le profesan a Tomoyo, pero eso no hace que me sienta menos responsable. Al morir sus padres, yo era el encargado de proteger a Sonomi y ayudarla. Ella siempre decía que su esposo estaba de viaje y que cada semana le llamaba para preguntar por Tomoyo. Ni siquiera me preocupé por investigar si eso era cierto o no... De haber sido más perspicaz le habría ahorrado el dolor de cargar en silencio con ese terrible secreto.

-No, abuelo -dijo Sonomi abrazándolo, pues acaba de entrar al Salón-. No te culpes de nada... Todo quedó en el pasado y ahora no tiene caso atormentarse más. Mi alma al fin se ha liberado. Al fin puede respirar en paz...

Tomoyo entró poco después que su madre, y aunque en su mirada se observaba cierta tristeza, llevaba la cabeza en alto, mostrando lo enrojecidas que estaban su nariz y mejilla, pero a Eriol le pareció verla más hermosa que nunca. Si bien la noticia no le había sorprendido del todo, tampoco fue algo que asimilaría así como así. De hecho sabía que apenas estaba empezando a comprender. Su mirada fue centrándose en el piso mientras en su mente se formaba la certeza de que los momentos de dudas y de sombras la asecharían de ahora en más... Pero de pronto sintió una mano entrelazándose con la suya; aunque se sintió confundida por unos instantes, al levantar la vista y toparse con esa paz que los ojos azules de su amado irradiaban, comprendió que no todo estaría mal. Ya antes había sufrido y lo había superado. Ahora que Eriol estaría a su lado el peso del dolor sería menor, sería mucho menor...

-A partir de hoy comenzaremos desde cero... -concluyó Kaho con una amplia sonrisa mientras tomaba la mano de su esposo, Louis Campbell, siendo perfectamente sincronizada con los pensamientos de Tomoyo.- Este es un nuevo inicio para todos, así que lo que pasó, pasó; no hay nada que podamos hacer para cambiarlo. Además, lo que ocurrió en el pasado nos ha traído hasta este momento, donde todos estamos reunidos y al fin somos felices, sin sombras que nos acechen, ni secretos que nos lastimen.

-Brindemos por la eterna felicidad. –sugirió Rubí Moon.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y tomando las copas con sidra que Mei Lyn y Rubí Moon habían llevado al salón de té, donde ahora estaban reunidos, brindaron.

Para mayor comodidad, fueron hacia uno de los grandes salones de la mansión, donde el ambiente era más fresco y poseía una hermosa vista, debido a que el cuarto estaba rodeado de ventanales.

Shaoran y Sakura murmuraban algo en el sofá en el que se habían sentado, lo cual llamó la atención de más de uno de los presentes, pero nadie dijo nada. Después de un rato de estar así, Sakura se puso de pie y un poco nerviosa al sentir la mirada de todos fija en ella, dijo:

-Bueno... Perdón por interrumpirlos, pero Shaoran y yo queremos darles una noticia muy importante, aprovechando que nuestras familias están reunidas. ¿Se las dices tú?

A pesar del imponente aspecto de Shaoran y de la seriedad que mostraba su rostro, se puso completamente rojo y murmuró:

-Yo... Señor Kinomoto, lo que quiero decirle... ¡pedirle!... -aclaró su voz- Yo, quiero pedirle la mano de Sakura en matrimonio.

-Así es... Bueno... Lo que queremos decirles es que... -dio un fuerte suspiro antes de decir- ¡Shaoran y yo estamos comprometidos! -dijo la joven mientras mostraba con un poco de timidez su mano izquierda, luciendo la espléndida sortija que adornaba su dedo anular.

La mayor parte de los presentes se asombraron, excepto tres: Yue, Tomoyo y Eriol.

-¿Pero cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? -dijeron graciosamente Touya y Kerberos a la vez.

-Hijo, Kero, tranquilos. Yo también estoy muy sorprendido, no esperaba que fuera tan pronto, aunque bien sabía que esto ocurriría en algún momento.

-¡Pero Sakura es una niña! -replicó el señor Amamiya.

-Y tú Shaoran, aun no terminas la Universidad -dijo asombrada, aunque no enojada, la señora Yelang Lee.

-Calma, madre... El pequeño Shaoran tenía que casarse tarde o temprano. Además, ha hecho la mejor elección. -agregó Shiefa, la hermana mayor del joven mago.

-Y tú abuelito, recuerda que Sakura está apunto de cumplir 20 años y es una joven muy inteligente. De entre todos los hombres del mundo, ha escogido al mejor, pues Shaoran la ama como nadie más lo hará, lo sé porque conozco a ambos desde que somos niños. Definitivamente él es la mejor persona que pudo haber encontrado Sakura y viceversa. Sé que ellos serán muy felices juntos. -dijo Tomoyo mientras abrazaba a sus amigos.

-Tienen mi bendición, mis queridos niños -dijo Fujitaka mostrando una gentil sonrisa- Shaoran, sólo te pido que cuides bien a mi pequeña.

-No lo dude, señor Kinomoto, siempre lo haré. -respondió mientras miraba con ojos de amor a su adorada Sakura.

-Pues lo mismo les digo yo, Shaoran y Sakura, nada me hace más feliz que saber que tendré una nuera tan linda como Sakura. Lo único que les voy a pedir es que tomen las responsabilidades que su nueva vida conlleva con entusiasmo y seriedad.

-Así lo haremos madre, no tiene porque preocuparse.

-Una pregunta más... ¿cuándo piensan casarse? No lo harán mañana, ¿no es así? -interrogó con preocupación el señor Amamiya.

-No abuelito, por supuesto que no... Esto es un compromiso, pero esperaremos hasta terminar la universidad para casarnos. ¿Verdad?

Shaoran asintió con una sonrisa. La felicidad de los enamorados era tal que de pronto, aunque se negaba a aceptar abiertamente la unión del "monstruo" con el "mocoso", Touya sonrió y abrazando a su hermana le dijo al oído:

-Deseo que seas muy feliz, hermanita, te lo mereces... Sé que al lado de ese niño insoportable lo serás. Pero si en algún momento ese mocoso trata de pasarse de listo, sólo avísame y me haré cargo de ponerlo en su lugar, ¿entendiste, monstruo?

La joven Maestra de Cartas sonrió plácidamente al escuchar las palabras de su hermano y también lo abrazó efusivamente.

Las muestras de afecto y felicitaciones rondaron por toda la habitación, hasta que de pronto Tomoyo, quien se estaba tomada de la mano de Eriol, dijo:

-Esperen, Sakura y Shaoran, tengo un enorme favor que pedirles.

-¿Cuál es? -respondieron sus amigos casi al unísono.

-¿Puedo hacer sus trajes de boda? ¡Por favor, no se vayan a negar, les prometo que quedaran divinos!

A todos los presentes les salió una gota en la cabeza. Los futuros esposos sonrieron y tomando ambas manos de Tomoyo, Sakura le dijo:

-Por supuesto, querida Tomoyo.

-Tú eres la más indicada para hacerlo. -agregó Shaoran.

-Y a nosotras nos dejarás organizar la boda ¿verdad, querido hermanito?

-¡Entonces yo cantaré en el banquete! Sé que con mi hermosa voz todos quedarán cautivados –comentó Mei-Lyn haciendo gala de su muy elevado ego.

-¿Qué dices, chiquilla? Si alguien cantará esa será Tomoyo. Ella sí tiene talento, no como tú... Y déjame decirte, mocoso, que eres muy afortunado al permitir que yo, el GRANDÍSIMO Y PODEROSO KERBEROS te permita casarte con Sakurita.

-En eso tiene razón el muñeco de peluche. Agradécenos nuestra gentileza, mocoso. Aunque Sakura sea un monstruo, no permitiré que alguien quiera pasarse de listo con ella

-Y Sakura, ya has pensado en cómo llamarás a nuestros sobrinos. Por favor, no tengan muchos hijos. Con seis o siete será más que suficiente.

-¡Estarán hermosos! ¿No lo crees Feimei?

-Claro que sí, Fuutie... ¡Debemos ir haciendo ropa de bebé para que no nos tomen desprevenidas!

-¡Sakura, pero eres una niña! No puedes ser madre tan joven... –dijo la madre de Tomoyo, como siempre, preocupándose como siempre, por su pequeña sobrina.

-¡Eso sí! Deberán vivir en china para poder verlos seguido. –imperó Fanren.

-¡Claro que no! Sakurita vivirá en Japón y yo cuidaré a sus hijos...

Los jóvenes prometidos únicamente giraban su cabeza en dirección de cada uno de los miembros de la familia que exteriorizaban su opinión, las cuales duraron mucho mucho mucho tiempo. Decidieron reservarse sus comentarios para después, y se limitaban a negar o asentir con la cabeza según fuera el caso. De esta manera, la reunión familiar se convirtió en una celebración llena de algarabía y entusiasmo mientras planeaban la futura boda...

FIN

Lamento que este capítulo haya sido muy largo, pero es que la narración que Sonomi dio era necesaria. Ofrezco también disculpas por la tardanza en subir. Sé que en estos últimos capítulos me he extendido mucho en actualizar, pero es todo fue por culpa de los trabajos finales de la universidad. Aunque aquí entre nos me siento muy feliz porque me fue MUY MUY MUY BIEN este semestre.

Bueno, chicos, podríamos decir que esto fue el final. Pero como todos saben, después de esto sigue un epílogo. Al fin sabemos por qué Sonomi guardaba tan celosamente el secreto sobre el nacimiento de Tomoyo. Ese fue un duro golpe para nuestra querida amiga, pero con el amor de todas las personas que la quieren el dolor no vivirá en su corazón. ¡Gracias por leer el fic y continuar dejándome reviews.

Ahora vamos con los agradecimientos "personalizados".

Saturno: ¡Qué pena que vayas a perderte el final del fic... Y por mi querido Eriol no te preocupes... Todo está fríamente calculado. A ese hombre no lo maltrato más allá de lo necesario. Gracias por seguir siendo fan del fic, y no te apures, aunque como todo tiene que llegar a su final, a esta linda parejita todavía le estoy sacando mucho jugo. Hay un fic que estoy escribiendo en UA, espero que les guste, pero como no me gusta abarcar mucho y no apretar nada, terminaré primero con "La verdadera historia de Tomoyo", luego vendrá "Una semana en las montañas (el lemon) y empezaré a subir el siguiente fic. En fin, espero leer tu review ya sea en este capitulo o en el epílogo. GRACIAS POR TU APOYO.

Sora: Sé que me vi muy malvada al poner a Touya del "oportuno", pero es que necesitaba a alguien que hiciera ese papel, y no se me ocurrió nadie más. Además, nuestro querido Doctor Touya tenía motivos muy validos para irrumpir así como así en la habitación de Tomoyo. Debo confesarte que Sonomi también fue una candidata idónea para que interrumpiera el momento, pero es que ya he leído muchos fics en los que ella es la suegra villana y malvada, y eso me pareció poco original, por eso él fue el elegido. Gracias por aportarme tanto y por fas, no olvides dejarme tus reviews para este final y para el epílogo. ¡¡NOS VEMOS!

Undine: No agradezcas nada, para mí es un verdadero placer leer buenos fics que hablen de mi pareja favorita de SCC. Creo que después de esto, queda más o menos claro por qué Eriol tenía que mostrarle a Tomoyo su amor. Digo. Todo lo que Sonomi les confesó hoy no fue cualquier cosa, y si bien el amor te hace sentirte por sí solo inmensamente feliz, también es el mejor soporte en los momentos en los que sientes que el mundo se te viene encima, ¿no crees? En fin. Ojalá nos podamos leer pronto y cuídate mucho. ¡HASTA PRONTO!

Sangomikarin: ¡Eres bruja! Jejeje... precisamente esa es la idea. El epílogo que verás la próxima vez que actualice nos mostrará la vida de nuestros amigos algunos años después de este fin. De esta manera, el siguiente fic se situará entre este fin y el epílogo. Ojalá y este capitulo y los que vienen te agraden lo suficiente como para dejarme tus comentarios. Muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer el fic y de escribirme tus impresiones. Espero leerte pronto. ¡Cuídate!

Tomoyo: Y.Y snif snif... ¡Gracias por tus palabras! De las cosas más bonitas que me ha dejado escribir mis fics y mostrarlos, es el conocer personas como tú, con tan lindos y bondadosos sentimientos. Confío en tu apoyo para el siguiente fic, y nuevamente te agradezco tus comentarios. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

Kary: Déjame decirte que desde que vi Sakura Card Captors por primera vez (y eso ocurrió cuando Cartoon N. Transmitía la segunda temporada) supe que Eriol debía quedarse con Tomoyo. ¡Gracias a Dios existen los fan fics y aquí puedo exponer mis planes frustrados por culpa de CLAMP! Gracias por apoyar esta historia de principio a fin y ojalá el lemon te guste lo suficiente como para que ten ganas de dejarme un review. ¡Estamos en contacto!

Sailor Alluminen Siren: Ojalá y no te decepcione el final, pero quiero creer que el epílogo será de tu agrado. Eres muy linda por apoyarme, y créeme que yo comprendo eso de los finales. Sé que de repente es un sacrificio dejar horas de estudio por leer fics (aunque para personas como yo, es lo que impide que te vuelvas loca con tantos trabajo y exámenes) y eso hace más amplios mis agradecimientos. Cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites y cuídate mucho.

Selene (o Luna): Como lo he dicho antes, sólo bastó para que viera a Eriol Hiragizawa para saber que él debía enamorarse de Tomoyo (y a la inversa). Qué pena que CLAMP no pensó lo mismo que yo y juntó a mi amado Eriol con Kaho Mizuki. Y bueno, ni qué decir de Tomoyo, quien en el Manga da claras muestras de estar enamorada de Sakura. Pero en mi mente y en mi corazón, tengo la esperanza de que en este mundo hay un Eriol para cada Tomoyo. Jejeje... (Ay Dios, ¿de dónde saco estas ideas tan locas?) Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, y espero que sigamos en contacto.

Maru-chan: Espero que el beso que se dieron no te haya decepcionado. Cuando lo escribí pensé en mi primer beso con un chico a quien quiero mucho (mi exnovio) y traté de escribir esas sensaciones tan lindas que te recorren todo el cuerpo. Eso fue en compensación por la horrible interrupción de Touya el capítulo pasado. Gracias por decir esas cosas tan lindas. A mí también me gustaría escribir mucho más sobre esta linda pareja, y de hecho ya tengo otro fic que aun no tiene título, pero que ya va muy avanzado, y es un UA. Es su momento lo subiré a la página y espero contar con tu apoyo. Quizá el epílogo lo subiré la próxima semana y casi enseguida, iniciaremos con "una semana en las montañas". Espero seguir leyéndote. ¡Domo Arigatou!

Ximenix: ¡Gracias por todos tus comentarios! Hiciste que mi autoestima subiera, porque no estás tú para saberlo, ni yo para contarlo, pero en estos días me he sentido algo tristona. Quizá por eso es que me he tardado un poco más en actualizar. Tengo que esmerarme para que el epílogo sea de su total agrado, pero ya está prácticamente terminado, sólo le faltan unos cuantos detallitos, pero definitivamente será tierno y romántico... yo no concibo otro tipo de finales. (Bueno, ahora que lo recuerdo, escribí un fic de Magic Knight Rayearth que sí quedó triste, pero como ese fic fue basado en una vivencia personal, pues tenía que apegarlo a la realidad, y en realidad fue muy muy muy triste ese asunto) Quisiera seguir contando con tu crítica para el siguiente fic, porque ese sí es un prueba de fuego. Ojalá te animes a hacerlo. De nuevo muchas gracias por todo y nos vemos en el epílogo

WiOvIx: Qué lindos comentarios... ¡Y POR SUPUESTO QUE ESTARÁN JUNTOS ESTOS ADORABLES ENAMORADOS! Eso no lo dudes, pero ya me dirás que tal en el epílogo. Lo de los obstáculos puede que no sean todos, pero eso aun no lo garantizo. Es que unos chicos lindísimos, quienes se llaman Sele-chan y Alejandro, me recordaron que un vampiro no muere fácilmente, así que contemplando la posibilidad de que Julián regrese varios años después, empecé a hacer el borrador de lo que sería una posible continuación. Pero aun no estoy muy segura de si lo voy a seguir escribiendo o no. Muchas gracias por tu interés y espero que nos sigamos viendo.

Sele-chan y Alejandro. ¡USTEDES SÍ APOYAN EL REGRESO DE JULIÁN! Vaya... nunca pensé que alguien lo querría de vuelta... Bueno, el muchacho estaba muy guapo (al menos en mi imaginación) pero con lo villanote que fue, ni en mi más locos sueños creí que alguien lo quería ver de nuevo. Bueno, pues entonces empezaré a esforzarme por hacer un digno regreso del apuesto villano y un contexto decente para su aparición. ¿VERDAD QUE ERIOL-KUN ES EL CHICO CON EL QUE TODAS SOÑAMOS? ¡Qué Dios me castigue con uno así! Y bueno, cuando uno anda concentrado en esos momentos... IMPORTANTES... pues eso de sentir presencias y demás sale sobrando. Además, Touya al menos tenía el pretexto de irrumpir en la habitación por ser Médico. Y todos conocemos al Señor Touya Kinomoto, cuando se pone enérgico, ni quien lo aguante... (pero aun así, después de mi querido Eriol me parece el personaje más sexy de Sakura Card Captor) Y lamento la tardanza, pero como bien lo dicen, cuando uno anda en finales, el tiempo es oro. ¡Gracias por continuar conmigo en este camino hacia el final. Espero leer sus comentarios en este capítulo y en el epílogo. ¡HASTA PRONTO!

Arlet: Debo decirte que tu review acaba de pasar a la historia como mi favorito. Muchas gracias por tus gentiles comentarios, no sólo hacia lo que escribo, sino incluso hacia mi persona. Creo que eres de las pocas personas que realmente captan la finalidad de escribir. Tengo una imaginación muy alocada, pero cuando escribo, no sólo quiero que lo haga mi mente, sino también mi corazón, y la manera más adecuada que hallo para que eso ocurra, es transmitirles a ustedes, lo que ha pasado por mi corazón. Ya sean momentos buenos o malos creo que todo nos deja una sabiduría que en el futuro sabremos aprovechar. Veo que eso es lo que te pasó a ti con tu "persona especial". Pero ten fe en que si ese chico y tú deben estar juntos, el universo conspirara para que tu sueño se realice. Aún tengo la esperanza de que o volverá a mí "mi persona especial" (o en términos cristianos: exnovio) o encontraré a quien me haga completamente dichosa sólo con una mirada. Te deseo la mejor de las suertes en todo, tú también me haz caído súper bien y ojalá podamos seguir en contacto. Y ya felicité a mis amigos de tu parte... (los dos se pusieron rojos como jitomate y me dijeron que por qué andaba hablando de ellos en Internet, pero también me dijeron que te agradeciera tus comentarios... jejejeje) ¡HASTA PRONTO!


	14. Epílogo La boda

¡HOLA CHICOS (AS)!

Generalmente pongo las notas al final del capítulo, (y de hecho hay más notas abajo) pero antes que nada quería agradecerles sus muestras de apoyo, y aclarar que desafortunadamente padezco "complejo de cenicienta", lo cual significa que a mí me gustan esos finales donde la Princesa se casa con el Príncipe, y eso es lo que verán en este epílogo. Recibí muchas peticiones para que hiciera un epílogo en donde contara cómo fue la vida de Tomoyo y Eriol juntos, y en cierta manera eso es lo que verán aquí. Cuando suba la continuación de este verán un poco más de esta pareja y serán testigos del regreso de un villano que se ganó el odio de muchos (as) de ustedes.

Ojalá les guste esta pequeña reseña... ¡¡NOS LEEMOS AL FINAL!

.Epílogo. La boda.

-Sakura. ¿Te gusta como se ve? –preguntó Tomoyo a su prima, quien estaba sentada frente al tocador siendo peinada por Tomoyo. A su alrededor un tumulto de maquillistas y expertos ponían en orden el lugar.

-¡Claro! Siempre has sido muy hábil para las manualidades y la costura, no por nada eres una de las diseñadoras más famosas de Japón.

-Vamos, no es para tanto. Sabes muy bien que cuando a uno le gusta lo que hace, todo sale bien. Por eso tú eres una de las arqueólogas más reconocidas en todo el mundo.

-Eso es lo de menos, como dijiste, me gusta lo que hago y las cosas salen bien. Además soy muy feliz... Dime Tomoyo, ¿estás nerviosa?

-No... Bueno sí, un poquito... De hecho más que un poquito, ¿es normal?

-¡Claro que lo es! Yo estaba aterrada, ¿acaso lo olvidaste?

-No. ¿Cómo olvidar que estabas temblando de pies a cabeza y que llegamos tarde casi media hora, porque siempre que subíamos al auto decías que se te había olvidado algo?

-¡Es cierto! Pobre de Shaoran... Él estaba igual o más nervioso que yo, y aunque llegué muy tarde, en cuanto me vio sonrió de una forma que jamás olvidaré.

-¡Ah! -suspiró Tomoyo- y pensar que han pasado cinco años desde que se casaron... Ambos tenían veintidós años en aquel momento.

-Sí... Este tiempo ha sido el más feliz de mi vida... Especialmente porque desde hace un año tengo a mi querida hija Nadeshiko.

-¡No cabe duda que mi sobrina es la niña más bella de todo el mundo!

-Pero Eriol y tú dentro de pronto tendrán a sus propios hijos.

-No te adelantes tanto, Sakura. Hoy es nuestra boda, aun faltan unos cuantos años para pensar en bebés. -le respondió con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

-Lo mismo creíamos Shaoran y yo, pero después de mudamos y sentirnos algo solos, pensamos que sería lindo tener un pequeño. ¡Y aquí está mi niña! -dijo señalando a una hermosa niña dormida, quien poseía cabellos castaños, que le llegan a los hombros... Indudablemente se parecía a su mamá, hasta en sus bellos ojos esmeralda, que de haber estado abiertos, hubiesen mostrado el mismo brillo que los de la joven Maestra de Cartas. La pequeña poseía habilidades mágicas extraordinarias, no por nada era hija de la dueña de las cartas Sakura y del jefe del Clan Lee.

-Así es... Mi pequeña Nadeshiko siempre será nuestra sobrina preferida... Eriol también la quiere muchísimo... -concordó Tomoyo siguiendo con la conversación- ¡Bien, estás lista Sakura!

-¡Gracias! Ahora que tu madrina está arreglada, es tu turno de ponerte bella... La comitiva que te arreglará parece impaciente... –enseguida agregó en un susurró- y creo que ya me están viendo feo... Además –eso sí lo dijo en un tono abiertamente jocoso- ¡Lucirás tan linda que Eriol se quedará sorprendido cuando te vea aparecer por la iglesia!

-Mi querido Eriol... ¿Cómo estará? ¿Se sentirá tan emocionado como yo?

-No lo dudes... Dime, ¿te sorprendió mucho cuando te propuso matrimonio?

Tomoyo pensó un poco su respuesta. No le costaba trabajo recordar ese hermoso momento, pero tampoco quería que los expertos en belleza que su madre había insistido en contratar se enteraran de cada detalle de su vida, por ello, los despidió de la habitación, argumentando que necesitaba unos instantes de privacidad. Tan pronto estuvieron a solas ella y Sakura, le respondió:

-Por supuesto que lo hizo. A pesar de que sabía que él era el hombre de mis sueños, temía que no pudiera o no quisiera proponerme pasar a su lado el resto de mi vida. Fue hace casi un año, precisamente el catorce de febrero cuando me lo pidió. Estaba tan asombrada que no podía creerlo... Él nunca me hizo sospechar algo, por lo tanto me sorprendió muchísimo el que llegara a Inglaterra de forma tan inesperada.

-Es cierto. Habías ido a Londres a un desfile de modas ¿no es así?

-Sí, ese desfile era crucial para mi carrera; él lo sabía, pero me había dicho que no podía acompañarme, pues tenía que atender un asunto muy importante en la empresa. Aunque me sentí algo decepcionada, no dije nada y me fui. El desfile fue un éxito, mis diseños les interesaron a muchas personas, pero Eriol no estaba allí para compartir mi triunfo.

"Un chico, Robert Lindly se llamaba, me propuso ir a cenar con él para celebrar el día de San Valentín. Empecé a negarme diciéndole:

-Lo siento, pero no puedo porque...

En eso, para mi total sorpresa, Eriol me abrazó de la cintura y le respondió a Robert:

-No puede porque esta bella señorita tiene un compromiso que no puede cancelar esta noche... ¿no es verdad mi amor?"

-¿Eso hizo? No me contaste esa parte de la historia cuando regresaste.

-Lo que pasa es que lo más importante de aquella noche fue el hecho de que él me había pedido matrimonio, no lo que sucedió antes.

-Bueno, eso sí... Si mal no recuerdo, Eriol te llevó a cenar a uno de los restaurantes más bellos de Londres.

-Sí... El restaurante se llama "El cisne de cristal" y recibe ese nombre porque en el centro de éste, el cual es al aire libre y a orillas de un lago, hay una enorme fuente con un par de cisnes hechos de cristal. El lugar era realmente hermoso y más aun por la decoración del 14 de febrero que reinaba. La Luna llena reflejándose en el Lago y en el agua de la fuente, la suave música y la tenue luz de las velas... ¡Todo era mágico! Esa noche Eriol fue particularmente gentil, aunque siempre lo es. Pero debo confesarte que al principio se sintió un poco molesto por haberme encontrado con Lindly.

-¿Eriol? Vaya, nunca creí que fuera celoso... A él siempre le causaban gracia los arranques de celos de Shaoran.

-La verdad a mí también me sorprendió, pero es que tenía motivos para estarlo. Robert Lindly, además de ser sumamente apuesto, es uno de los hombres más ricos de Londres. De hecho su empresa era y aun es la principal competidora de la de Eriol en cuanto a índices de ventas.

-¿Ah sí? Bueno, pero aun así no dejo de sorprenderme por los celos de Eriol.

-Pues sí... Aunque siempre lo he considerado un hombre muy maduro y excepcional, él también es un ser humano...

-Un ser humano enamorado, diría yo.

-Sí... Mi amado... ¡Sakura, me siento tan feliz, que de pronto siento que quiero llorar!

-Tu alegría es tan grande, que invade tu cuerpo entero... ¿Sabes? Me alegra mucho compartir este momento contigo... Eres mi hermana, si bien no de sangre, al menos sí espiritualmente. Recuerda que mi felicidad es la tuya, Tomoyo. Y siempre lo será.

Las bellas jóvenes se abrazaron con ternura mientras Tomoyo dejaba escapar unas cuantas lágrimas.

-¿Sabes? Me imagino que Shaoran debe estar pasando por lo mismo que yo... Pero vamos, deja de llorar y toma asiento. Hoy sólo debes reír, y para que te veas aun más bella de lo que eres. Llamaré a los expertos para que te maquillen, después vendrán las peinadoras y al final, yo misma me encargaré de ponerte el vestido... ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Tomoyo asintió con la cabeza mientras se sentaba frente al tocador.

-¿Eriol, puedes permanecer quieto mientras anudo la corbata?

-Es que está mal puesta. ¡Mira!

-¡No está mal! Lo que ocurre es que estas nervioso y nada te parece... ¡Deja de caminar en círculos por toda la habitación!

-¡No puedo quedarme en un solo lugar! Ya deberíamos estar en la iglesia, no quiero que Tomoyo llegue primero y tenga que esperarme, ¿cuánto tiempo falta?

-¡Dos horas! Es tradición que la novia llegué un poco después de la hora citada.

-Tú no conoces a mi querida Tomoyo, ella jamás ha sido impuntual y te aseguro que no lo será el día de nuestra boda...

-Sé que es puntual, pero aun falta mucho tiempo, ¡entiéndelo!

-Oh no... El azar, ¿dónde quedó?

-En su caja, en el buró, junto a tu cama.

-¿Y las sortijas?

-Las tengo yo, están aquí, en el saco... Eriol, ¿me puedes decir dónde quedó la serenidad de la cual tantas veces has hecho gala?

-La serenidad se va muy lejos en un momento como este... ¿Qué? ¿Ya se te olvidó cómo te pusiste el día en que te casaste con Sakura?

-No, por supuesto que no, precisamente por eso me asombra el que estés tan alterado, pues aquel día, tú eras quien decía que una boda es el principio de una historia, no el final.

-Sí, sí... lo recuerdo, pero ahora ese no es el punto... Es que... No puedo explicarlo, no encuentro las palabras para hacerlo... Es una extraña sensación que recorre mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza...

-Es la adrenalina... Ay Hiragizawa, estás tan emocionado que no puedes quedarte quieto. Pero recuerda que si gastas toda tu energía antes de la boda, ¿qué pasará con la Luna de Miel?

-¡Lee! Si no vas a ayudar, mejor guarda silencio y no te metas en asuntos que no te corresponden. Además, este no es el mejor momento para que estés haciendo bromitas-replicó Eriol algo molesto y con cierto rubor adornándole las mejillas al entender el sentido picaresco de aquella frase. Mientras tanto, su amigo Shaoran reía sonoramente.

-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces cuando? Te irás de viaje de bodas por seis meses y a mí me dejaras la responsabilidad de cuidar las finanzas de tres empresas: la tuya, la de Tomoyo y la mía.

-Vamos, Shaoran, sé que para ti eso será muy sencillo. Eres muy hábil en tu trabajo, Tomoyo y yo sabemos que nuestro patrimonio no puede quedar en mejores manos. Además, no estarás solo, recuerda que Sonomi y mis padres te ayudarán, si así lo quieres, en todo lo relacionado al manejo de las contabilidades.

-Lo sé y les agradezco esa muestra de confianza hacia mi trabajo...

-Amigo, eres como un hermano para Tomoyo y para mí... No agradezcas nada.

-¿Sabes? Ahora me vino a la mente cuando ibas a proponerle matrimonio a Tomoyo. No había poder humano que te tranquilizara cuando estabas planeando el viaje a Londres. Fue muy divertido ayudarte con la organización de la cena de compromiso y el viaje de incógnito. Lo que me costó mucho trabajo fue mentirle a Sakura.

-¡Vamos! Tu adorada esposa es tan ingenua, que ni siquiera sospechó de nuestro plan.

-Bueno, Eriol, nuestra actuación fue tan convincente que Tomoyo, quien siempre ha sido demasiado suspicaz, tampoco se enteró.

-Es cierto. Y lo más curioso es que, aunque al llegar a Londres me sentía bastante nervioso, el encontrarla hablando con Lindly fue la gota que derramó el vaso... De hecho creo que antes de ese día, ella nunca me había visto molesto.

-Bienvenido a mi mundo. ¿Y cómo tomó tu actitud?

-Me parece que le resultó bastante divertido. Mostrarme celoso, porque debo de confesar que en verdad fueron celos los que sentí, no estaba en mis planes, mucho menos antes de pedirle que se casara conmigo, pero creo que me ayudó enfrentarme a esa situación por primera vez.

-Proponer matrimonio es de las cosas más difíciles que un hombre hace en la vida.

-Y te aseguro que tener más o menos años al formular esa pregunta no ayuda en mucho. Tú lo hiciste hace siete años y recuerdo que días antes de proponérselo estabas igual de alterado de como lo estaba yo, aunque guardaste el secreto hasta el último momento. Tomoyo y yo dedujimos todo cuando vimos la sortija en la mano de ella.

-Le había prometido a Sakura guardar silencio hasta anunciar el compromiso ante toda la familia y tenía que cumplirlo... Mi cerezo es lo más importante de mi vida... Sobre todo al haberme hecho tan feliz por ser la madre de mi pequeña Nadeshiko. Y a propósito Hiragizawa, ¿tardarás mucho en convertirte en padre?

-¿Cómo rayos quieres que lo sepa si hoy es el día de mi boda?

-El día de tu boda y de tu Luna de Miel...

-Lee, ¿te han dicho lo exasperante que puedes ser si te lo propones?

-Me lo han dicho un par de veces, pero Sakura piensa que ese es uno de mis encantos...

-Lo que hace el amor con las personas... pobre de Sakura...

-Mira quien lo dice. Aún sigo sin entender como fue que Tomoyo en lugar de arrojarte a la fuente o darte un golpe, aceptó tu propuesta de matrimonio... Ella tiene que ser todo un ángel para soportarte.

-Y lo es... ¿Sabes? Cuando vi el rostro de Tomoyo al ver el anillo de mi compromiso y a mí hincado ante ella sentí algo tan profundo que no puedo describirlo. Sólo puedo resumirte que no recuerdo haberla visto más hermosa de lo que me pareció esa noche

-Cabe decir que el ambiente seguramente influyó. Hiciste las reservaciones para uno de los restaurantes más bellos de Londres.

-Eso era lo menos que podía hacer ¿no? Además, fue una verdadera suerte que mi plan coincidiera con el viaje que ella tenía que hacer para el desfile de modas.

-Tienes razón...

-Chicos, ¿están listos? -preguntó Kenji, el padre de Eriol, desde la puerta.

-Ya casi, papá...

Los minutos pasaron rápidamente. La madre de la novia y su suegra entraron para ayudarla en su arreglo personal y a preparar su equipaje, pues en cuanto la fiesta terminara, o antes, según fuera el caso, ella y Eriol partirían de Luna de Miel... Sakura se había ido un par de minutos antes para tener listo todo lo referente a la ceremonia y a la recepción.

Cuando Tomoyo estuvo completamente arreglada, todas se quedaron admiradas por lo bella que lucía con el diseño que ella misma había creado... El largo vestido era de corte princesa, entallado desde el pecho hasta la cintura y con un amplio vuelo en la falda, que iniciaba justo debajo de las caderas. El escote que lucía era sumamente discreto. Y las mangas iniciaban debajo de sus hombros, los cuales estaban al descubierto, ajustadas a los brazos y terminaban sueltas desde el codo hasta sus muñecas. La parte del corsé estaba bellamente decorada por un discreto bordado y la falda tenía unos cuantos brillantes esparcidos aquí y allá. La cola del vestido era desmontable y considerablemente larga. El tocado eran unas flores artificiales blancas, colocadas sobre un moño formado por su amplia cabellera. A partir de allí colgaba un finísimo velo el cual llegaba, por la parte trasera, hasta la mitad de su espalda y por delante cubría perfectamente bien el escote. Sus zapatillas eran anudadas a los tobillos, de tacón considerablemente alto (lo cual no era nada nuevo para ella) y con un hermoso color blanco aperlado. Había decidido adoptar costumbres occidentales para su vestuario, por ello tenía un liguero lila en la pierna derecha, perfectamente oculto por el pomposo vestido.

-¡Mi pequeña Tomoyo! Te ves hermosa... No sabes lo feliz que soy por tener la oportunidad de verte lucir un vestido de novia.

-Tomoyo... –murmuró Sofía, la madre de Eriol, con ternura-. A partir de hoy tú serás oficialmente la hija que nunca tuve... Aunque bien sabes que desde que te conocí, después de ese horrible incidente que no vale la pena mencionar ahora, te considero como tal.

-¡No sé qué decirles... Me siento muy emocionada! ¡Ya quiero ver a Eriol!

-Mi hijo será el hombre más feliz del mundo a tu lado. -comentó Sofía con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro tomando las manos de Tomoyo entre las suyas.

-Eso es lo que más deseo Sofía... ¡Amo a Eriol más que a mi propia vida y espero ser capaz de hacerlo feliz!

-Ya lo es, mi linda niña, no me cabe la menos duda. -respondió su suegra mientras la abrazaba.

Antes de ir a la iglesia, Tomoyo debía bajar a uno de los salones de su casa, el cual había sido acondicionado como estudio fotográfico, pues allí se llevaría su primer sesión de fotos, la cual sería solo con Tomoyo. La segunda la harían en el Salón de Eventos Sociales, acompañada de su esposo.

Debido a que varias revistas de moda y empresas muy importantes le habían pedido que además de mostrar el diseño de su vestido de novia, el cual ella misma había creado, lo modelara, Tomoyo se vio casi obligada acceder a trabajar el día de su boda. Así lo hizo y dejó fascinados a todos los asistentes, pues la emoción que la embargaba por el día tan especial la hacía lucir espectacular.

Subió hasta su habitación en cuanto había terminado de cumplir con su trabajo, y allí recibió una pequeña sorpresa:

-¡Tomoyo!

-Kero, Spi, ¿qué hacen aquí? Pensé que se habían ido con Sakura y Shaoran.

-Bueno... Es sólo que quiero felicitarte.

-Yo también, ama...

-Muchas gracias a ambos. Y Spi, por favor, no me digas "Ama". Me permitiste llamarte Spi, como lo hace Nakuru, y eso hace que seamos amigos, ¿o no?

-Sí, así es, a... Es decir, señorita Tomoyo...

-¡Vaya! No cabe duda que eres una creación de Eriol. Posees sus modales ingleses también. –musitó la joven con un dejo de resignación-. Llevamos años siendo amigos y aun no me tratas como tal, ¿no crees que ya es hora de darme un trato más familiar? -interrogó.

-Bueno, yo... no sé si sea lo correcto. Usted misma ha visto que ni a mi amo Eriol, a quien conozco desde que él era un niño, lo trato de manera "familiar".

-O. k. Spi, no te presionaré... Sólo piénsalo, ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro –contestó el guardián Lunar con una sonrisa.

En ese momento, el pequeño Kero voló hasta el pecho de Tomoyo, pues sentía que estaba perdiendo la predilección de su querida amiga, cosa que no le agradó mucho al otro guardián, y cuando ella lo estrechó dijo:

-Tomoyito... Has sido muy amable conmigo desde que nos conocimos, y te quiero mucho, así que te deseo que seas muy feliz con Eriol. He recordado un poco de ti, es decir, de Catherine, y me doy cuenta que tú eres ese lazo entre la mortalidad y la magia, por eso Clow se enamoró perdidamente de ti... Ah, recuerda, sí algún día su reencarnación te hace llorar, avísame y con mi bella y espectacular forma, le haré pagar.

-¡Oye Kerberos no seas irrespetuoso!

-¡Cállate muñeco de felpa!

-¿Muñeco de felpa yo? ¡Mira quien lo dice!

Para tranquilizar la situación, la hermosa chica decidió intervenir:

-Te lo agradezco, mi querido Kero, pero sé que seré muy feliz con Eriol... A su lado ya no me sentiré sola... Y tú recuerda que si en casa de Sakura no te quieren dar golosinas o postres, con mucho gusto puedes visitarme y en cuanto regrese, me encargaré de prepararte una infinidad de pasteles para que disfrutes. Y a ti Spi, Eriol y yo lamentamos tener que dejarte, pero sabemos que estarás bien con Sakura y Shaoran. Además, te prometo que a nuestro regreso te prepararé muchos de esos panes al vapor que tanto te gustan, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Gracias! -contestaron al unísono mientras la abrazaban y agregaron- ¡Te extrañaremos mucho durante los meses que te irás!

-Sólo van a ser seis meses, cuando regrese les traeré muchos regalos y postres.

En ese instante ambos escucharon unos suaves golpes en la puerta.

-Señorita Tomoyo, nosotros nos vamos, la señora Kaho debe estar esperándonos en la entrada. ¡Suerte!

-Gracias -respondió mientras besaba a cada uno en la mejilla, y en susurro les dijo- No le vayan a decir a Eriol que los he besado o se pondrá celoso... -Les guiño el ojo con picardía, mientras ambos se sonrojaban y enseguida agregó- ¡Adelante!

La puerta se abrió y los guardianes salieron. Tomoyo sonrió al ver que quien estaba allí era su bisabuelo, pues había ido a recogerla para entregarla él mismo al cuidado de Eriol.

-¡Tomoyo! ¡Qué linda te ves! ¡Me recuerdas tanto a Nadeshiko en esas fotos que Fujitaka conserva!

-Ella era mi tía, abuelito, y además, éramos parte de una sola alma... Sé que esté donde esté, se siente tan feliz al ver que me caso con el hombre a quien amo, como lo estuvo cuando Sakura se casó.

-Seguramente así es... Vámonos cariño, ya es hora... Además, ese novio tuyo es demasiado puntual. Es perfectamente capaz de llegar dos horas antes de la boda para no hacerte esperar.

Tomoyo sonrió, sabía que su abuelo tenía toda la razón, pero saliendo en defensa de su amado, respondió:

-Y esa es una de las cualidades que más me gusta de él. Por eso, no quiero llegar tarde.

-Vamos entonces, linda.

Al salir de la mansión Daidouji, Tomoyo dio un suspiro... Esa era la última vez que cruzaría el portal de su casa... Ya no pasaría otra noche allí, pues después de la recepción, la cual sería en un lujoso centro de eventos sociales, partiría a iniciar una nueva vida al lado de su amado.

Acompañada por su abuelo, subió a la limousine y llegaron en menos de media hora a una hermosa catedral, la cual por cierto estaba repleta, pues había sido invitado un gran número de gente del medio artístico y empresarial, además de la prensa y los curiosos.

La seguridad contratada para cuidar de Tomoyo, su familia y su próximamente esposo, impidió que se viera acosada por los periodistas, así que sin dificultad llegó hasta la puerta del recinto, donde su corazón se aceleró de sobre manera al encontrarse a su amado Eriol, sonriéndole con ternura y mirándola con sus hermosos ojos azules bajo sus anteojos de esa manera que la hacía estremecer.

¡Que apuesto se veía con su esmoquin negro! Ese siempre había sido el color favorito de Eriol e indudablemente le quedaba de maravilla. El saco se ceñía a la perfección a su bien formado pecho y espalda; debajo de éste lucía un chaleco y corbata a rayas diagonales de color negro y blanco. La parte de arriba de su blanca camisa, estilo "cuello de paloma" salía ligeramente de la corbata.

Las damas de honor, que en este caso fueron Mei-Lyn, Rika, Naoko y Chiharu fueron las primeras en caminar por el pasillo. Todas vestían el mismo tono de azul, aunque sus vestidos eran de diferente diseño. Enseguida entraron las parejas de las damas: Yu- Minh, novio de la joven china, el profesor Terada, ahora esposo de Rika, Ryu Kentaro, novio de Naoko y el buen Yamazaki, futuro esposo de Chiharu, pues en ocho meses celebrarían su boda.

Tras ellos ingresaron los padrinos, es decir Sakura y Shaoran, y enseguida entró Eriol, quien tomaba el brazo de su madre; luego Kenji, su padre, acompañado por la señora Sonomi. Después de un minuto, cuando Eriol se hubo postrado ante el altar, todos se pusieron de pie para ovacionar a la radiante novia, quien lucía una hermosa sonrisa, a pesar de que tenía cubierto su rostro por el fino velo.

Estaba muy nerviosa, demasiado, tanto que sus piernas temblaban al acercarse al altar. Su respiración se volvía más y más agitada, por ello le parecía que su corazón saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento debido lo rápido que latía.

El abuelo le sonreía y la sostenía del brazo, lo cual la tranquilizaba; además, al final del largo pasillo estaba Eriol, esperándola casi con los brazos abiertos. Quería mirar alrededor y agradecerles con una sonrisa a los invitados por estar allí, pero los ojos de su amado la dejaron cautivada y no podía separarse de ellos.

Él estaba sorprendido, jamás imaginó que pudiera ver a su amada como lo hacia. Lucía más que hermosa, no hallaba las palabras adecuadas para describirla. Sin embargo, sabía que su aspecto físico no se comparaba con la belleza de su alma. Sus hermosos ojos marcaban una pureza que jamás se extinguiría. Su dulce mirada no había cambiado al paso de los años y seguramente jamás cambiaría. En ellos veía a la niña de la cual se había enamorado.

El pasillo terminó. Ya estaban uno frente al otro. Él le ofreció su mano y ella la tomó. Intercambiaron sonrisas, aunque lo que en verdad querían era unirse en un beso. Eriol levantó con cuidado el velo de su novia y pudo ver con más claridad el brillo de sus ojos.

Ella estaba embelesada mirándolo. Su gentil sonrisa ahora era más hermosa, y sus ojos expresaban una felicidad sin igual.

Al verlos perdidos uno en el otro, el sacerdote tuvo que llamar su atención haciendo un sonido con la garganta mientras que los jóvenes enamorados, al darse cuenta, lo miraron con una extraña mezcla entre sorpresa y gratitud.

-Disculpen la molestia, pero por si no lo recuerdan hoy es su boda y yo los uniré en matrimonio. -murmuró el sacerdote.

-Perdone... -respondieron al unísono empleando el mismo volumen que el joven ministro.

-No se preocupen. -les respondió con una sonrisa al ver su infantil actitud- Es gratificante unir a una pareja que como ustedes estén tan enamorados... Bien, empezaremos ahora mismo.

El sacerdote siguió los pasos de una tradicional boda católica. La iglesia estaba completamente llena y se sentía un ambiente muy bello. Sakura y Shaoran estaban tomados de las manos mientras sonreían ante la bella imagen que formaban sus amigos.

La familia Lee-Kinomoto, a la vez de ser los padrinos, fueron los encargados de entregarles a los novios las sortijas de matrimonio. Las arras fueron obsequiadas por el bisabuelo Amamiya. El lazo fue colocado por Nakuru y Touya, a quien no le había hecho mucha gracia hacer esto acompañado de Nakuru, pero a petición de los novios tuvo que aceptar. El señor Fujitaka cuidaría de la pequeña Nadeshiko durante la ceremonia; Kaho y su esposo habían pedido cuidar a Spi y Kero, mientras que Mei Lyn y Yukito se encargarían de video filmar cada detalle de la ceremonia.

Los votos matrimoniales fueron bellamente recitados por Eriol y Tomoyo; de hecho, fueron tan conmovedores, que Kero y Spinel lloraron al escuchar sus palabras:

-Yo, Eriol Hiragizawa, te acepto a ti, Tomoyo Daidouji, como mi amada esposa, para amarte y respetarte, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de nuestra vida, hasta que la muerte nos separe.

-Y yo, Tomoyo Daidouji, te acepto a ti, Eriol Hiragizawa, como mi amado esposo, para amarte y respetarte, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de nuestra vida, hasta que la muerte nos separe.

-Bien, ahora intercambiarán las sortijas...

Una vez más, los novios repetían las palabras que el sacerdote les indicaba. Su emoción era tan grande, que en varias ocasiones estuvieron apunto de derramar lágrimas...

-Por último: Si hay alguna persona que este en desacuerdo para que esta unión se lleve a cabo, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre...

Al oír esto Spinel y Kero se pusieron en guardia, dispuestos a darle su merecido a quien quiera que se atreviera a interrumpir la boda de sus queridos amigos. Para fortuna de todos, no hubo ninguna necesidad de que los guardianes se mostraran tal y como eran, pues nadie dijo nada.

-Perfecto. Por el poder que me ha encomendado la Sagrada Iglesia, tengo el placer de declararlos ante la sociedad y el mundo entero, marido y mujer.

Tomoyo sonrió y unas cuantas lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos. Eriol sintió lo mismo, pero lo que él hizo fue besarle la mano...

-Vamos, Eriol, puede besar a su esposa. -dijo el sacerdote mientras les sonreía con algo de picardía.

"¡Mi esposa!" -Repitió en su mente y le dijo a Tomoyo murmurando:

- Ya somos uno, amada mía.

-Siempre lo hemos sido... -respondió Tomoyo, mientras acercaba lentamente su rostro al de Eriol.

-Y siempre lo seremos -agregó con un susurro antes de besarla tiernamente.

Sonomi y Sofía lloraban de felicidad, mientras que el abuelo Amamiya y el señor Hiragizawa abrazaban a cada una, respectivamente, con delicadeza.

El silencio se rompió de inmediato ante los sonoros aplausos que inundaron la iglesia al ver a la bella pareja unidos en un beso. El amor que irradiaban los ahora esposos era tanto que contagiaba a los invitados, los cuales se pusieron de pie y no dejaban de aplaudir.

Eriol tomó en sus brazos a Tomoyo, y así como la tenía murmuró:

-Te amo, mi pequeña... Y ya nada nos separará.

-Hemos comprobado a través de los siglos, que ni siquiera la muerte puede separarnos.

-Y no lo hará jamás, mi querida Tomoyo Hiragizawa, te lo prometo.

-Te creo...

Después de besarse nuevamente los ahora esposos salieron de la iglesia y de inmediato fueron ovacionados por el tumulto de gente que los esperaba afuera.

Esta es una pareja como muchas otras que se casa, sin embargo, en sus almas guardan el secreto de siglos de sufrimiento esperando un inicio como ese... La vida ahora realmente iniciaría para ambos, pues ambas eran partes que necesitaban complementarse y fundirse para volver a ser un solo ser.

Y así termina la historia de Tomoyo Daidouji y Eriol Hiragizawa... La verdadera historia, la cual sólo ustedes amables lectores, que siguieron a lo largo de cada capítulo sus aventuras y sufrimientos, conocen. Sólo restan tres letras por escribir, aunque en realidad este es el comienzo.

FIN

"Cuando un hombre y una mujer se casan,

Concluyen su novela e inician su historia"

Oscar Wild.

¡¡¡¡SE TERMINÓ! Esto lo digo con una inmensa alegría en mi corazón, así como con una sombra que la empaña. Me siento profundamente halagada por la respuesta que he recibido de ustedes a lo largo del fic. Eso me ha dado horas de inmensa felicidad, y ahora que lo terminé y debo cerrar este capítulo en mi vida pienso que debí haber hecho la historia como de unos... cien capítulos o algo así... jajaja...

Este primer paso que he dado sirve de escalón o preámbulo para mostrarles un trabajo más serio y más dedicado, como lo es el fic lemon.

Lo he dicho mil veces... sé que en muchos aspectos es un tabú hablar de sexo, pero honestamente les digo que esa no es mi intención... lo único que yo pretendo es obsequiarles mi versión de cómo pudieron haber sido las cosas entre una pareja que ha enfrentado grandes batallas para poder vivir su amor.

Espero contar con su atención y deseo recibir sus críticas, sin importar si estas son para halagarme o hacerme ver mis errores.

Por cierto, tengo en puerta dos fics de Sakura (aparte del lemon) terminar el de Sailor Moon, uno de Ranma, y un crossover de Sakura y Guerreras Mágicas. Si alguna de esas series es de su agrado, ojalá puedan darme sus impresiones. Todas son gratamente recibidas.

Ahora bien, después de las aclaraciones, vayamos a los últimos agradecimientos personales. (auch... me dolió decir eso... sonó como una despedida, pero créanme que no lo es)

Kary: ¡GRACIAS POR TODAS TUS MUESTRAS DE APOYO! Eres una de las personas que más me motivaron a continuar de principio a fin con el fic. Y cuenta con que seguiré escribiendo. Según mis planes, tendrán que seguir soportando mis alocadas ideas un rato más. Te reitero mi gratitud y agradezco tu interés. Ojalá podamos seguir en contacto, ya sea mediante o por e-mail. Cuídate mucho y hasta pronto.

Sora: Me alegra saber que te gustó el final, espero que este epílogo haya sido también de tu agrado. Y créeme que te comprendo. Yo tampoco entiendo como es que en esos días en los que estoy hasta la ma...ndarina de trabajos, aun puedo leer y escribir. Pero como dices (y aunque debo confesarte que pensé en el doble sentido de tu frase) cuando a uno le gusta algo, es difícil dejarlo. Gracias por tu apoyo y espero que nos sigamos viendo en el próximo fic. ¡SAYONARA!

Sele-chan y Alejandro: A ustedes les debo un montón de agradecimientos, que creo que este pequeño espacio no será suficiente para expresarles lo mucho que me hicieron feliz con cada uno de sus reviews. Como se los dije, por ustedes es que estoy planeando el regreso de Julián, sólo que lamento decepcionarte, Sele-chan, pues nuestro "querido" rubio no volverá regenerado, sino todo lo contrario. Su venganza pesará más que nunca sobre Eriol y Tomoyo. Pero ya verán lo que tengo planeado para este atractivo villano y nuestra pareja de diamante (Sakura y Syaoran se pueden quedar como la pareja de oro, digo, para no quitarles el título) Y SIIII SOY LIBRE, LIBRE, LIBRE, LIBRE... pero con cada anhelo viene una desgracia (en mi caso es que sin escuela no hay dinero... ya ven como son los padres con eso de la economía familiar) pero mientras pueda escribir y leer, me siento satisfecha. Ah, y Sele-chan, no te rindas con tu Mauricio, TÚ PUEDES! Chicos, mil gracias por todo, y recuerden que seguiremos en contacto con los siguientes fics... ¡HASTA LUEGO!

Tomoyo: Antes que nada permíteme felicitarte por tu fic, especialmente porque estás haciendo las actualizaciones más rápidamente que en los otros capítulos. Es algo nuevo para mí ver a Tomoyo con otros lentes. Ya no es la niña buena y tierna, sino toda una mujer que está dispuesta a conquistar y a jugar con cualquier hombre (que esté en buenas condiciones ya sean físicas o económicas). Y respecto a este fic, te agradezco tu interés, y especialmente el que aun a estas alturas te molestes en dejarme un comentario, el cual, sin duda, siempre es muy lindo y me alegra el día. Lo leíste de principio a final y ese creo que es el mayor halago que me puedes hacer. Al menos yo únicamente he seguido desde el comienzo las historias que me han parecido dignas de mi esfuerzo, y el que tú lo hayas hecho por la mía, significa mucho para mí. Estaré aquí molestándolos aun más con otros fics, ojalá tenga la oportunidad de subirlos todos. Y más aun, tenga la oportunidad de contar con tu apoyo. Muchas gracias por todo y ESTAMOS EN CONTACTO.

Maru-chan: Qué bueno que te gustó la escena del beso... Aquí entre nos... esa parte la corregí varias veces, pues no quería hacerla tan simplona. Tú sabes, creo que la mayor parte de las mujeres recordamos con cariño el primer beso, y (al menos en mi caso) yo guardo con más recelo mi primer beso con la persona a quien más he querido... Todo lo que viví ese momento (y estoy segura de que muchas y muchos también lo han vivido) lo quise reflejar en este encuentro. Como recordarás, Tomoyo ya había sido besada por Julián, pero no había sido un beso de amor, como este... Además, cualquier beso de Eriol sería divino... ¿o no? Y yo también espero que me salgan bien los lemon... Ha sido todo un reto escribirlo y he estado corrigiéndolo tanto como no tienes una idea, pues lo último que quiero es decepcionarlos y decepcionarme a mí misma al escribir algo que no me venga del corazón. Ya lo tendrán en sus computadoras pronto y juzgarán si es lo suficientemente bueno para dejarme sus comentarios o no... GRACIAS POR TODO, MARU-CHAN, de verdad tomo muy en cuenta todo lo que expresan en sus reviews y trato de retribuirles su tiempo en leerlo, haciendo una historia que valga la pena. Seguiremos viéndonos en el siguiente fic y en los que seguramente vendrán. Cuídate mucho y hasta luego.

Sangomikarin: ¡¡¡YO TAMBIÉN SUEÑO CON UN ERIOL-KUN! Gracias por tus halagos... y vaya que Sonomi es buena guardando secretos, ¿no? Mira que callarse por tantos años el que su esposo haya sido un vampiro... no cualquiera. ¡¡¡Y JULIÁN REGRESARÁ! Para alegría de algunos y horror de otros, ese guapísimo chico inglés volverá con sus villanías a la vida de nuestra querida Tomoyo. Obviamente Eriol estará ahí para defender a su amada, pero habrá otras tantas sorpresas que ya estoy maquinando. No creo que William regrese... aunque eso lo decidirán los personajes conforme vaya escribiendo sobre ellos. (Sé que suena medio loco eso, pero es que a veces yo tengo un plan con los personajes, pero a la hora de escribir y unir las historias, incluso pareciera que ellos toman el mando del fic y a mí me dejan únicamente escribir lo que se les da la gana). De verdad te agradezco que hayas leído el fic y espero merecer tu apoyo para los siguientes proyectos. ¡¡NOS VEREMOS EN UN VIAJE A LAS MONTAÑAS!

Selene (Luna) Tienes toda la razón, Julián regresará más fuerte y más enojado que nunca, y la idea de esa segunda parte se las debo por completo a ustedes, quienes con sus reviews me han dado maravillosas ideas para continuar este fic... sin embargo, eso será después... por ahora este epílogo nos resume el día en que Eriol y Tomoyo se casan, además de mostrarnos un poquito de la vida de Sakura con Syaoran, pero en "un viaje a las montañas" veremos cómo fue la primera vez que Tomoyo y Eriol compartieron una noche. Quizá habrá algo de confusión, pues ese fic se sitúa entre el capítulo final de este fic y el epílogo, pero eso lo aclararé a su debido momento. Ahora solo me resta agradecerte tus muestras de apoyo y solidaridad y espero seguir contando con ese apoyo en los siguientes proyectos. MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR TU TIEMPO Y POR TUS REVIEWS... los cuales han sido de gran apoyo para la realización del fic. Espero saber de ti pronto... Cuídate y ¡SAYONARA!

APROVECHO PARA AGRADECERLES A TODOS AQUELLOS QUE ME BRINDARON SU APOYO A LO LARGO DEL FIC, COMO LO SON

SAILOR ALLUMINEM SIREN

LMUNDINE

DANNAN

ABCCHAN

AFRODITACORAL

MARINNE-CHAN

AGUILA FANEL

GABBY

STARLET

JANE MALFOY

LEG

ANGEL VIOLETA

TOMOYO DAIDOYI 2001

IRETH ISILRA

HERMY22

ARLET

XIMENIX2005

WIOVIX

(Si me escapa alguien, mil disculpas, errar es humano)

AHORA SÍ ME DESPIDO NO SIN ANTES AGRADECERLES SU PACIENCIA AL LEER EL FIC, SIN IMPORTAR SI DEJARON O NO UN REVIEW. NOS VEREMOS EN UNA SEMANA PARA EMPEZAR A LEER EL SIGUIENTE FIC...


End file.
